Memories
by Rukan Hisashi
Summary: Rukan Hisashi lost everything the night his sister lost her life, and fate condemned him to fail in his attempt to end his suffering. Now he finds fate has more in store for him. Heroes are not born but made. The tempering of a new hero begins.
1. Chapter 1

_Other world book one_

**Memories**

By Rukan Hisashi

Chapter 1

Falling rain filled the Tokyo night with its constant patter as it hit windows and roofs as well as the asphalt beneath covering the people in the streets in sheets of water. It didn't care who it drenched nor had a mind to stop, it simply fell from the sky in little droplets, covering the city in water as completely as it could which made Ruki Hisashi's job harder but exciting none the less. Her green hair clung to her face and she held two tontos close to her under her jacket as she rooted for her brother, Rukan.

It was the classic dark alley brawl where men and teenagers came from all over the district of Tokyo to see and bet on the winner. Rukan, 15 years old yet still very powerful with his knowledge of martial arts fighting a man that looked to be at least five years his senior. An outsider might panic at the thought of the mismatched fight but in truth it was about as even as it could get. Rukan's grandfather was a renowned teacher of the ancient arts of Japan as well as a weapons master and deadly with many of the feudal weapons. He had taught Rukan since he was old enough to stand how to protect himself but Ruki and Rukan both knew he would see it a great dishonor if he were watching now.

The fight was for money and slightly sponsored by the local Yakuza. The gang had taken care of the two teens well after they ran away from home. It was Rukan's idea and Ruki couldn't take another beating so she came along with him. That was nearly six months ago from now.

Their home life had been rough with their abusive father. Their mother, being a traditional Japanese woman, wouldn't stand up to him. Rukan left the honor code behind him after he saw what it did to her and still worried about his mother every once in a while when he got the chance to.

Ruki, the smaller of the two twins, was, unfortunately, the subject of most of the beatings. Her attitude towards her father never changed, no matter how many times he hit her and made her cry out in agony she never let him win. Her and Rukan's matching emerald eyes still have all of their pride in them.

Ruki leapt back as Rukan kicked the opponent in her direction and the crowd grew louder for a moment with cheers before it went back to the jeering and the constant babble over who would win. Rukan took a moment to catch Ruki's eyes and smirk a bit tilting his head to the side and making his long black braid slightly visible. She nodded once getting the picture and giggled slightly as the combatant ran at the boy again and he spun to the side whipping the fool in the face with the wet hair actually making a loud snapping noise on contact.

The combatant, now angered that Rukan was playing with him growled a bit and reached into his clothing pulling out what looked like a home made dagger of sorts and gasps arose from the crowd as the match was now forfeit. Rukan was slightly afraid but would never show it being that he was unarmed and Ruki was holding his weapons. He dodged the first jab from the obviously unschooled attacker and frowned deeply, "You really want to win that bad eh?" said Rukan with a bit of a smirk.

"Stupid punk. I'll enjoy killing you and that stupid legend." Said the fighter with a growl. The legend, as Rukan knew, was his undefeated record amongst the Yakuza fighting rings. Some say the Rukan was Shinigami himself. Rukan and Ruki knew this wasn't true but the fighting was necessary in order for them to live. It brought in the money that fed them so Rukan fought with all of his soul.

All of his soul seemed to fail him as the ground was made slippery with the rain and one misstep took him down. Ruki saw what was happening as the crowd dispersed in all directions not wanting to be involved in any murder. She quickly ran to Rukan's aide and leapt in front of the blade as it struck her chest making her cry out in anguish as it tore through her flesh and skimmed her bone.

The combatant wouldn't stop at anything and stabbed Ruki in the stomach before pulling the knife free and letting her drop to the ground next to an awestruck and enraged Rukan. He quickly kicked up, knocking the blade out of the fighter's hand and rolled to the side on top of Ruki. He grabbed his tontos and in one smooth motion he got to his feet with one slicing open the man's gut while the other stopped at the skin of his neck.

"Look in my eyes and see your death you monster!" shouted Rukan as he plunged the tonto into the man's neck and pulled it out quickly as the blood seeped out the wound and the fool fell limp at Rukan's feet.

Rukan dropped the weapons and quickly went to his sister's aide. She was bleeding too much and he knew he wouldn't be able to get her any help fast enough to be effective. She looked him in the eyes and put her hand on the side of his face smiling of all things, "It was my turn… to protect you." She said forcing the words out, "I love you Rukan… Don't forget me."

Rukan took her into his arms and held her close to himself shaking his head as tears threatened to fall like the rain that soaked them to the bone. "I won't forget you… You're going to be all right… I'm going to get you to help. You're going to be just fine I promise." He said now rocking back and forth with her.

"It's ok Rukan… You can't save me all the time. I'll tell Grandpa that you miss him…" Said Ruki wrapping her arms around Rukan for one last embrace as her eyes began to go dark and empty.

He shook his head and held her tighter, "Don't talk like that. I'm going to get you to a hospital and they will make you better." Said Rukan his tears flowing freely now.

His words were met only by the sound of the falling rain. He shook Ruki and her head rolled to the side limply. He let go quickly and stood over her dead frame crying openly as he had lost the last person he could depend on and loved in his life. It seemed that there was nothing left after this and so he quickly reached for one of his Tontos and gripped it tightly, "I have failed my sister and my family by not protecting her and so I take my life to regain my honor in the eyes of the gods."

He plunged the tonto into his stomach and pulled it hard to the left as his world became pain and he passed out.

He awoke, to his immediate displeasure; in a hospital bed with machines hooked to him. His stomach ached from the surgery that had to be done to fix the internal injuries as well as the staples used to close up the wound. He groaned and closed his eyes laying back on the bed and giving up the idea of sitting.

"Rukan? Are you awake?" Said a familiar voice. He knew it immediately to be his mother. He only nodded in response but soon his heart leapt at the thought of Ruki possibly being resuscitated and alive.

"Mom, where's Ruki?" He said and to his surprise it took a lot more strength to talk than he thought it would.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but… She didn't make it. The paramedics got there just in time to save you. What happened?" She said, her voice wavering from the grief of losing her daughter and nearly losing Rukan as well.

"Where do you want me to start?" said Rukan still keeping his eyes closed.

"Start from where you and Ruki ran away…"

Rukan recounted the events that led up to that night in detail. From the leaving of the note on the door as Ruki and her brother ran off into the night, to their encounter with the yakuza boss that tried to rape Ruki only to end up without the ability to rape anyone again. He explained how the boss had seen promise in the young Rukan and brought the both of them under his wing for protection and so they could fight and win the gang a steady income. After that life was just a blur until the night the angel's tears stole away the life of a dishonorable fool and the life of a beloved sister.

Rukan felt a hand on his cheek and smiled a little opening his eyes. His mother was a kind and gentle woman and he had never really meant to hurt her. He knew she was unable to stand up to his father and though it made her weak in Rukan's eyes he would never hold it against her, "I'm gonna be alright Mom. Where is Dad?" He said softly with obvious distain at the mention of his father.

She smiled warmly and kissed his forehead, "After you left it hit me how badly your father treated all of us and so I kicked him out of the house and got a divorce. He won't hit you or me ever again."

Rukan couldn't help but smile at the wonderful news but felt that the price may have been too high. The girl he had spent his entire life with by his side was now gone after 15 years. He bit his lip and began to whimper softly as his eyes burned with tears, "I miss her Mom." Were the only words he could get out before the grief took him completely.

She nodded and held him gently as to not upset the injuries that were still healing. She tried to comfort him but found that the gash in his stomach was nothing compared to the gash in his heart. She worried for Rukan greatly, that he might try to kill himself again or get involved with those horrible people once more, "It'll be alright sweetheart… I know it's hard but we have to press on… Ruki would have wanted that. You know that as well as I do."

Rukan sniffled and nodded slowly for the first time in ages seeming to act his age as he held to his mother sobbing his heart out into her until once more he was sleeping.

His mother let him go and smiled at him resting while she wiped away her own tears. She had lost her children once only to find that one of them would never be recovered. She spent the night by Rukan's bedside contemplating how they would recover their shattered lives until she to drifted off into a restless sleep.

It was months before Rukan recovered from the slash he had made in his own belly. The physical therapy was grueling but he pressed through all of it until he was back to perfect physical health again. His mental stability was another subject all together. He found himself sobbing to sleep more often than not. When he was finally released from the hospital and brought home it didn't help much. His mother would find him sleeping in Ruki's room more often than his own and sometimes swore she heard him talking to her.

She was not the only one concerned. Rukan himself saw what was happening and began to worry that perhaps he was truly going insane. He could swear he saw Ruki out of the corner of his eye and even hear her calling for him in the late hours of the night. The nightmares repeating that night didn't help either. Rukan felt horrible inside no matter what his mother tried to do for him. She even pulled a few strings at the TV station so he could co-anchor with her once on kid's day but all the solutions only staved off the emotional pain for a little while before the fortress fell once more to the depression.

Even with the money his mother was making nothing she bought him seemed to make him any better. It tore her apart inside to see him so deeply disturbed. It seemed that she did indeed lose both of her children that night they left. Pain seemed to be the only emotion that had any hold on the Hisashi home.

Rukan was digging through his closet looking for some of his older things trying to find an old picture of his sister and him with his grandfather in Okinawa when he came across a deck case and a card reader for one of the most popular card games in Tokyo at the time. Rukan remembered going to tournaments with his deck of Digimon cards and wiping the floor of any competition. He was a perfectionist and his sister always was willing to help him in any way she could to make him better.

He smiled a bit at the discovery and popped the top of the case pulling out his deck and going through the cards. The top four were still the Renamon set he had grown slightly famous for using. It was sort of his signature. The cards were extremely rare and having all of the set was seen as nearly impossible. Rukan had been one of the lucky few that got them out of the booster packs by pure chance.

He teared up a bit remembering how his life used to be and how happy he was when things were simple. All he had to worry about was exams and who the next raising star in the card game rings was. He let his tears fall but made sure not to damage the valuable cards. He might be able to sell them to someone and get something new. He cried openly for a companion like Ruki was to him. He needed desperately someone he could count on as he had Ruki and someone that could count on him as she had done for him. He needed to fill the gaping hole in his heart and in his sobs a few tears got on the Renamon card.

He cursed loudly and tried to rub the tears off but found that the card was only falling apart in his hands as the front of it stripped off the card backing. He cursed louder and tried to fix it but found that the backing didn't look right at all. It was blue and had a strange symbol in the middle. He furrowed his brow and took out one of his useless extra cards and tried the same with it only to find that the backing wasn't anything like the Renamon card's.

He noticed the black strip on the right of the seemingly destroyed card. Traditionally the cards were swiped on the left but the reader strip on the right perked Rukan's curiosity. He picked up his card reader and swiped the card through it watching the screen flip through numbers until it came to a stop with a symbol for infinity and began to glow bright white.

Rukan tossed the device away quickly, his eyes wide with surprise. The readers weren't backlit so there was no reason for any light to be coming out of the screen let alone the entire gadget. He thought to cry out for his mother but she was at work and he couldn't speak more than pitiful squeaks.

The room was suddenly filled with the bright light and he quickly threw up his arms to cover his eyes. The light was painfully bright and a high-pitched squealing was filling the room, as it seem the little piece of technology was processing too fast or was overloading.

It stopped suddenly and Rukan waited a few moments before uncovering his eyes to see a new device in the place of the old one. It looked like a rather large wristwatch with an extension for a card reading slot. He crept forward slowly picking up the thing and looking it over but dropped it as a streak of yellow rushed by in very edge of his vision. He turned quickly and looked to where it had been and found the paper lamp in his room swinging slightly. There wasn't any wind in the house and Rukan looked to his back door, which opened to the courtyard to see it was closed.

"Whoever you are I know how to defend myself! Get out of my house!" shouted Rukan as the streak went by again and he fell backwards onto his bedroll with a yelp of surprise. It had passed right in front of him that time and he didn't have a good look at all. He scooted backwards to the wall and looked around his room desperately trying to find the intruder but found nothing out of the ordinary except the wristwatch on the floor.

A quick movement in the closet made him peer into the dark only to find two animal eyes looking back at him as they shined in the dark confined space. His breath caught in his chest as the thing stepped forward, out of the dark and stood nearly six feet tall. A vulpine woman with yellow and white fur covering her entire body walked up to Rukan and kneeled in front of him seeming to be just as curious and frightened as he was.

Rukan shrank back and shook his head, "Don't hurt me!"

The creature leaned forward even closer nearly touching him with her nose as she still remained silent and curious, "Where am I?" Said the creature in a smooth deep feminine voice.

Rukan turned to look back and realized that she was just as confused as he was and caught his breath quickly, "Y…y…. you're in T… Tokyo m… miss kitsune."

She shook her head and stood up turning around and leaning over to pick up the wristwatch. She inspected it carefully before turning back around and handing it to the very surprised Rukan, "This is yours. You seem to have somehow broken the barrier between the two worlds with this piece of digimon and human technology. I've heard tales about what something like this can do but never actually seen one before."

Rukan could only nod, as he was still speechless. There was a real living and breathing digimon in his bedroom. Something he knew was impossible was shattered in an instant as the proof that his entire concept on reality and fantasy was standing right in front of him.

"Are you alright?" she said looking at him curiously again.

"I'm just dreaming… This is all just a dream. I'll wake up and you'll be gone and everything will go back to normal." Said Rukan covering his eyes and rubbing them.

"Is that what you really want? From the way I saw things your life wasn't so great before. Now you have the opportunity to do great things with me by your side and you just want it all to go away? What a strange wish." Said the creature with a bit of a smile.

Rukan opened his eyes and looked at her, "How did you know about my life?"

She looked him directly in the eyes and spoke though her mouth never moved, "I know a lot of things about you Rukan Hisashi. I know that you are on a crash course to destiny and together we will make each other more powerful than any foe that would ever stand in our way. You are my partner as I am yours… The D-infinity watch proves that."

Rukan couldn't believe what was happening. It just seemed too impossible. Digimon weren't real; they were just an anime and a card game. There was no such thing as a real Renamon yet there was one standing right in front of him saying that she would be his companion. The thing Rukan had been crying out for had somehow caused it to really happen.

Rukan looked at her and tears threatened once more, though not tears of sorrow. These were tears of relief. Finally he had found a way to heal the wounds in his heart. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Renamon and sobbed into her shoulder. She held him close and closed her eyes with a bit of a smile. She knew the child's pain far better than she would have liked to. She wanted to comfort him like she had never gotten and found that by trying to do so it warmed her heart in a way she hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

As a wise person once said, night is always darkest just before dawn it seemed that the night was finally over. Dawn was springing forth for Rukan and his new digital companion. Rukan held to Renamon for a long time crying into her shoulder until he pulled back and sniffed a little with a smile, "Thank you so much… I can't ever thank you enough for coming."

Renamon smiled and shook her head putting her paws on his shoulders, "Help me become stronger, by doing so you yourself will become more powerful and no one will ever stand in our way. You and I will be able to keep evil in check and become the champions of this world. I want to be the strongest digimon in the two worlds and you can give that to me."

Rukan nodded slowly and put the wristwatch on with a smile, "I'll do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe from harm. I will help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A fog had settled over Tokyo so thick it was nearly impossible to see where you were going. It weaved its way through the alleys and into homes where the windows were left open. It made a perfect cover for the two shadows moving swiftly through the mist to a destination unknown to anyone else but them.

Rukan looked at his D-Infinity watch and shook his head as he tried to keep up with Renamon in vain. She was already clearing the fence to the park before Rukan had even reached the sidewalk. He leapt into the fence and scaled it quickly as he caught the faint glowing in the distance as the rouge Digimon was crossing into the real world.

Life had become exciting for Rukan once again. Times were never predictable and action was always a beep of the D-infinity away. Though his schooling was falling behind because of his late nights and constant battles he was happy once more. Renamon was always there for him when he needed her and he knew she would protect him should anything bad happen.

Rushing through the playground equipment and hurdling a swing he caught up with Renamon. He was panting heavily as perspiration covered his body in a thick sheet. They both looked into the mist trying to figure out what kind of creature was coming through this time only to have a gigantic shadow form in front of them. It had to be nearly twenty feet tall.

"Umm Renamon? This doesn't look like such a good idea anymore." Said Rukan nervously as he began to back away.

Renamon looked over her shoulder and smirked a bit, "Are you crazy? This one might actually be a challenge compared to the rest of the lackey's we have been fighting."

The shadow stepped forward making the ground shake as a loud roar filled the park making Rukan cover his ears. The creature looked like some sort of dinosaur. Rukan Quickly looked to the watch as the display shined brightly and began to retrieve data on the digimon.

"Tyranomon, Threat level Yellow, Champion stage digimon." Said the computer voice inside the device.

Rukan frowned and shook his head slowly, "This really seems like a bad idea but if you think you can take him I'll help you."

Renamon winked and spoke quickly, "Since when have I let you down?" With that she leapt into the air and kicked with her clawed feet at the digimon's chest only to frown, as it had no effect on the scales.

Rukan quickly reached to his belt and pulled a card from his carrying case and slashed it through the slot on the side of his watch shouting what it was, "Shock Cannon!" They had decided it best for Rukan to tell Renamon what he was modifying so she could prepare for it while in the heat of battle.

Renamon found she had a cannon grafted to her arm and quickly took aim firing a bright white ball at the reptile that seemed to stun it. She leapt backwards flipping a few times in the air before spreading her arms and legs out while small, white, energy charged leaves formed around her.

"Fox leaf arrowhead!" Shouted Renamon as they flew at the stunned Digimon cutting into it like daggers. The huge dinosaur digimon roared as it started to fizzle and pop losing shape. Renamon landed softly on the ground and waited for the thing to burst into the data she craved.

Rukan smiled and walked forward to stand next to his companion putting his hand on her shoulder softly, "That was easier than I thought."

Renamon nodded and looked down to Rukan with a smile, "Disappointing… I expected more of a challenge. Though with the new martial arts you taught me things haven't really been a challenge at all. I guess I could blame it on a great trainer."

Rukan smiled a bit but stopped as the watch started to beep loudly and the computer voice returned, "Black Tyranomon, threat level red, ultimate level digimon."

They both quickly snapped their heads to where the digimon they thought they had defeated was and found the black carnivore looking at them like prey.

The creature took in a deep breath with its mouth wide open. Rukan's eyes went wide as a purple flame started to build and the monster shouted it's attack, "Black flame!"

Renamon was quick enough to push Rukan out of the way and take the brunt of the attack making a painful yelp as she was tossed backward from the force. Rukan howled in agony as he felt like his entire body was burning and his knees buckled underneath him.

Renamon tumbled to a stop gripping her shoulder and hissing at the pain. She didn't lose any time getting to her feet again and seeing Rukan in danger she leapt into action once more charging the assaulting digimon and throwing one of her attacks at it shouting, "Wisteria punch!"

The punch didn't seem to phase the dinosaur. It swept a huge clawed hand at Renamon and sent her flying once more. Rukan had regained some composure and quickly searched his deck in desperation. He had to find the right card for this or the battle would be lost and unlike the card game there was no second chance.

He found the card he was looking for and slashed it quickly, "Angemon's blessing!"

Renamon felt rejuvenated as her wounds healed quickly and stopped leaking the red flecks of data. She charged the intruder once more leaping for another fox leaf arrowhead attack but they just bounced off the thicker scales.

Rukan began to panic as the battle continued and Renamon seemed to have no effect on the other digimon at all. He went through his deck and found another card slashing it quickly, "Magna Angemon's sword!"

Renamon smirked as the beam sword appeared on her wrist and she swung it at the digimon's arm cutting a nice wound into it as it swung at her. The dinosaur pulled back quickly and roared holding its arm protectively. Renamon ran up for a second swipe but the sword disappeared as the cannon had before, "Rukan! A little help here would be most appreciated!"

"I'm trying!" Shouted Rukan back as he began to look through his deck again.

"Well try faster!" Shouted back his companion.

The Black Tyranomon swung it's huge tail hitting Rena squarely in the chest and throwing her back past Rukan as he quickly clutched his chest feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

The young man of only 15 years cowered as the dinosaur advanced on him with it's mouth open wide. He tried to escaped but fell backwards and closed his eyes as he could already feel the warm breath on his skin.

A loud whirring noise came from the D-infinity as it shot a bright beam of light out from the screen startling the dinosaur and making it stop its advance as Renamon shouted loudly, "Renamon Shinka! Kyubimon!"

Rukan knew that name and quickly turned to see that Renamon had evolved into her champion stage for the first time. She stood there with all of her nine tails lit in the dark night like a kitsune directly out of the old legends. It seemed good luck had shown itself upon Rukan Hisashi this night as it gave him a bit of a wink before running into battle with the reptile digimon.

Kyubimon leapt halfway there and spun herself like a wheel sending a burst of blue flame at the monster knocking it off balance and making it topple over. The ground shook as it's large body hit the ground and Kyubimon stood over it going in for the kill as she shouted, "Fox tail inferno!"

The flames at the tips of Kyubimon's tails leapt free like tiny foxes and erupted into a large blue conflagration on the dinosaur making it roar one last time before erupting in a cloud of unfamiliar and rancid smelling green data.

Rukan put an arm over his mouth and nose as he furrowed his brow deeply, "What is that stench!?"

Kyubimon reverted back to Renamon as it used a lot of power to remain a champion for too long and shook her head having nearly the same reaction as her trainer, "I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before."

Rukan walked up to join his companion slowly not daring to uncover his nose, "Don't take that data Rena… I think it's corrupted or something. It's always been red and never smelled like anything before… This one smells like something is rotting."

Renamon growled slightly and kicked the dirt with a frown, "It figures… I could have become more powerful than ever before with that data and now there's something wrong with it."

Rukan heard sirens in the distance and looked up to Renamon with a shrug, "We'll talk about it when we get home. We have to go now."

The fox digimon nodded and started running back home with Rukan. They had cleared the fence once more just as the police entered the park. The mist had covered their escape and now they could walk home in peace.

Rukan reached up to rub his shoulder and shake his head, "Damnit that hurts…"

Rena quirked a brow walking next to him, "What does?"

The boy shook his head, "It's nothing I'm sure… Just when you were fighting… Well you've never gotten hit before. I think the D-infinity has put some sort of a link between us. When you get hurt I do."

Renamon frowned a little and shook her head, "I don't think it has to do with the D-infinity. Perhaps you're just imagining things? I've heard that when someone close to another person gets hurt they feel phantom pain from that person. Something medical science hasn't ever been able to explain."

Rukan chuckled a little and let go of his shoulder, 'Where do you learn this stuff?"

"The internet. What do you think I do while you're at school all day? Sit around and wait for you to come home?"

"Of course not… Well maybe…"

"That's horrible!"

"I was kidding! I would never treat you like that…" Said Rukan chuckling a bit more.

Rena got a mischievous grin on her face as her tail snaked it's way around Rukan from behind and poked him in the side making him jump.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Said Rukan quickly.

Renamon shrugged and tilted her head as they stopped walking, "why?"

Rukan frowned and knew that if he answered it correctly it would mean certain doom for him, death by ticklation for sure. Instead he noticed that they were only a few buildings from their home and broke into a desperate run knowing that Renamon was so much faster than him he would look like a slug in winter.

Renamon smirked a bit and gave him a few seconds head start before running after him. Her legs were blurs behind her as she hurried along the pavement.

Rukan made a quick turn as he reached the house and ran into the back so he could enter his room silently through the garden. He hurried along the stone path and reached the soft grass when Rena tackled him to the ground tickling him mercilessly. She draped her tail over his mouth so his laughs would be muffled and he wouldn't wake anyone.

Rukan squirmed and wiggled under her as she continued his torture only until she couldn't help but start laughing herself. A laugh was contagious after all. She rolled off of him and onto her side flicking a pebble into the koi pond and watching the fish scatter, "I guess this is goodnight then?"

Rukan nodded and smiled, "We'll try and figure out what was wrong with that digimon's data tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

Rena nodded slowly and smiled down at the young boy. She had only known him for three months now but worked so well with him it was like she had known him forever, "I suppose I should be off then."

Rukan shook his head and looked curious, "Renamon? Where do you go at night? I mean, I know you sleep, I've seen you snoozing before… Don't you ever sleep at night?"

Renamon nodded a little, "I have a den I go to. I found a place in the park where a tree's roots stuck up a bit and dug myself a hole. I sleep there."

Rukan frowned a little, "You sleep in a hole? That can't be comfortable, and the park is swarming with police. I think that was our loudest battle yet. We must have woken up half of Shinjuku."

"What are you saying Rukan?" Said Renamon slightly confused.

"What if you stayed here with me tonight? My mom works all the time and she should be out of the house by the time we get up. She's so busy she never checks in on me in the morning."

Renamon smiled and shook her head a little, "It's risky… I don't think it would be such a good idea. What if your mother did decide to look in on you and found me?"

"Explain it away as work related stress? I don't know… But it's better than finding you have been shot by a policeman in the morning. Come on…" Said Rukan smiling a bit more.

Renamon stopped to think. Rukan was right that it was dangerous to head back to the park with all those policemen there, but if his mother found out about her things wouldn't be pretty either. Humans had a tendency to panic when they see something they can't explain. She found, however, Rukan was right in the end. It was a lot less risky if she spent the night with him.

"Alright, but just this once. We don't want your mother finding me and calling animal control or the government. I want to keep my insides inside me." She said with a smile.

Rukan nodded and got up from the grass stretching a bit but quickly pulling back and holding his shoulder as he headed towards the door to his room and slipped inside.

Rena waited a few moments tossing another pebble into the pond before slowly getting to her feet and winced as a stabbing pain like she had torn a ligament burned in her shoulder. She quickly put a paw on it and saw that Rukan was holding the same shoulder. She paused a moment before shaking the idea away as just his worry for her and headed into the bedroom with him shutting the door silently behind her.


	3. Chatper 3

Chapter 3

The first light of dawn was showing through the rice paper door to Rukan's room. The dim light was only faint but still showed trainer and digimon cuddled up close to each other on Rukan's sleeping mat. Rukan held to Renamon as if were he to let go he would surely perish while Renamon held her trainer protectively. The night had been peaceful and Rukan's nightmares hadn't caused a disturbance. In fact they didn't visit him that night at all. It seemed he was finally coping with the loss of his sister.

A single ray of the sun's light hit Rukan's eye and he stirred slightly opening his eyes and smiling. He hadn't woken Renamon with his stirring and was grateful for that. She looked so peaceful while sleeping and he didn't want to rob her of a few extra minutes. He rested his head on her chest softly as he watched her sleep. Everything that the both of them had gone through for the past few months was well worth it if he could share moments like this with her. All the fighting and the violence for just these few moments of peace and quiet was nothing.

Renamon stirred and Rukan smiled a bit more as she opened her eyes and looked down at Rukan returning the smile, "Did you sleep well Rukan?"

Rukan nodded in reply but remained silent rubbing his cheek on her soft mane.

Renamon murred softly and hugged Rukan a bit tighter for a moment, "How is your shoulder?"

Rukan looked up and shrugged a bit giving Renamon a squeeze in response to hers, "I don't know. I think it's better. A bit odd."

Renamon nodded and rubbed her eyes letting Rukan go for a moment with a yawn, "What time is it?"

Rukan let go of Renamon and looked up at his computer desk to see his alarm clock blinking 5:30 am, "It's half past five."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Said Renamon softly.

Rukan shook his head and chuckled a little, "It's Saturday Renamon… No school on the weekends, remember?"

Renamon giggled a little and nodded, "It's early. Forgive me if my memory is still booting up."

Rukan nodded and laid back again snuggling up once more, "I don't want to get up yet…"

Renamon nodded and gave him a little nuzzle, "I don't either…"

Rukan looked up and into Renamon's eyes. He blushed a little feeling his heart beating faster and faster until he had to break the gaze for fear that his heart would become exhausted but mostly out of fear that the feeling that was growing inside him would be shown.

"Renamon?"

"Yes Rukan?"

Rukan shifted a bit getting a little closer, "How do you know if you love someone? I mean really love them…"

Renamon quirked a brow at the question not really sure how to answer it, "Well… In the digital world love doesn't really come into the equation… It's survival of the fittest and so I guess I would find someone strong to make sure my children would be powerful enough on their own."

Rukan shook his head and frowned a bit, "But what about your heart? I mean… I know you have one. How do you really know that you have met someone you love?"

Renamon shrugged, "I… I don't know. Love is a complicated emotion…"

Rukan bit his lip and looked into Renamon's eyes. He found himself moving closer and closer while Renamon was also inching closer until their lips were only millimeters away. Rukan closed his eyes but snapped them back open as the D-infinity began to beep loudly.

"Ugh… That's the second digimon in the past 12 hours. They didn't use to be so common…" Said Rukan flustered and confused.

Renamon nodded slowly a pink color apparent on her cheeks but it left her quickly. The both of them quickly got out of the comforter and Rukan ran about the room strapping on his belt with the card case then went about fastening his harness around his chest. The harness was custom made for him so his tontos were easily accessible at all times. He threw on his long black jacket and his sunglasses then turned to Renamon, "You ready?"

She nodded slowly and folded her arms across her chest with a smirk, "I was born ready."

Rukan chuckled and looked down at the D-infinity, "It looks like it's in an old abandoned warehouse five blocks from here. I'll see you there."

Renamon nodded once before disappearing in a yellow streak.

Rukan quickly opened his back door and began running using the D-infinity as his guide to the battlefield. He didn't know what he was thinking earlier. He was only 15, much too young to be thinking about things like love. Though he was also defending the world from rouge digimon and fighting battles that would make many adults cower and run in fear.

Rukan sighed heavily as he ran knowing that had the watch not gone off at the time he would have shared his first kiss with Renamon. He frowned deeply and shook his head as he rounded a corner and saw the warehouse in the distance. For now he decided to see how things went. He would let Renamon move the way she wanted to and wouldn't bring up the subject again. He had to focus on the battle ahead.

The warehouse was just a few yards from him when he heard a loud bang and his head began to throb with pain. His vision was starting to fade as things became fuzzy but he recovered and began to run again his head still throbbing.

He kicked open the warehouse door and ran into a large storeroom filled with crates and other large storage units. Renamon was no where to be seen but the fog that was created as a side effect of a digimon forming in the real world without the work of a D-infinity and a blue card was very apparent.

Rukan looked around carefully searching the area but still couldn't find his companion. He finally called out for her though not very loud, "Renamon?"

Something fell nearby and it made Rukan jump. The building was dark and he could barely see. He was using the light cast from the D-infinity to guide him through the maze of storage units. Something ran by quickly at the edge of the light's range.

Rukan jumped again and stepped back almost whispering, "Renamon? Is that you?"

The computer voice in the watch told him the truth, "Dokukumon, threat level yellow, champion level digimon." Rukan looked down as he saw the holographic display of the arachnid type digimon. The lack of Renamon's presence worried Rukan and he quickly drew his tontos ready to defend himself from the monster.

The sudden attack from above caught Rukan by surprise and he only had enough time to roll out of the way of the dropping spider as it hissed and ran at him quickly on it's eight legs.

Rukan quickly spun to the side at the last second racking his blades across the spider's legs and cut one of them clean off making it hiss and growl loudly as it turned and reared up shooting sticky web at Rukan. He quickly cut at it with his tontos so it didn't bind him but it still stuck to his body in sheets.

Rukan frowned as he felt the weight of the web wearing him down and the stickiness still restricted his movement. He would have to play this one carefully. The spider ran at him again and he ran directly at it waiting for the last moment to slide to his back and stick the tontos up sliding under the spider and slicing open its entire bottom making it burst into a cloud of green rancid smelling data.

This was the second time that had happened and Rukan was beginning to think there was definitely much more to it than just one isolated incident. Something was corrupting the data of these digimon and that meant Renamon might be in trouble. He waited until the data disappeared before turning only to find a much larger spider type digimon looking down at him.

"Arukenimon, threat level red, ultimate level digimon."

Rukan frowned and shook his head with a sigh, "Don't you things ever give up?"

The digimon laughed and spoke, "No little boy we don't. I'm surprised you killed my minion but you won't be so lucky with me."

Rukan quirked a brow and chuckled, "I'm sure." Rukan quickly leapt to the side, kicked off the wall and brought a roundhouse kick to the spider woman's head but found pain as she seemed a lot harder than expected. It felt like he had just kicked a solid steel pole and he shouted a bit in pain.

"Foolish human. You are no match for me." Said the digimon swinging one of her legs and hitting Rukan hard in the stomach slamming him against a wall and making him collapse blacking out from the force of the hit.

Renamon slowly regained consciousness in one of the upper control rooms of the warehouse only to hear the loud impact of Rukan being slammed into the wall. She shook her head and blinked a few times. Her world was moving while she wasn't.

She had entered the warehouse and was ambushed by something powerful enough to knock her out with one swipe. He head still throbbed from the impact she suffered when her head was bashed into one of the storage units.

Her vision began to stabilize and she tried to walk forward but found herself unable to move. She looked down to find that her current situation wasn't so great. She was wrapped up in web from the neck down. She sighed and closed her eyes bending her neck to start to bite at the webbing tearing it away from one of her arms just enough so she could rip it and use her claws to cut away the rest of it.

She fell from the wall and panted heavily at the effort. The fox digimon heard the clicking of something moving in her direction and quickly leapt to the ceiling of the room wedging herself into a corner to see what it was.

The Arukenimon entered the room dragging Rukan behind her in a web cocoon like the one Renamon had just escaped. The arachnid went to work fixing Rukan to a wall and made her way to where Renamon had been hanging and let out a hiss looking about the room trying to find her prey.

"Boys we've got a escapee! Find her now!" shouted the spider to her dokukumon cohorts.

Renamon heard the warehouse erupt in the sound of movement as the smaller spiders began searching for her. She cursed inwardly knowing that she would never be able to take them all on without Rukan's help and his cards. She would have to get Rukan and run from this unwinable battle.

Renamon moved a little using her claws to help her climb but touched a thread of the silk and the Arukenimon immediately turned to look directly at Renamon spitting a ball of web at her but Renamon dropped off the wall and landed in a spot without web silently.

"I know you're in here fox. Give up now and I'll make sure you die quickly." Said the spider woman.

Renamon quirked a brow as she was standing right in front of the digimon not more than ten feet from her. She smirked as she realized that the spider couldn't see well enough without the aid of her web lay lines. Renamon looked about and picked up a piece of debris throwing it at a patch of web behind the spider.

Arukenimon turned quickly and spat another ball of web at the stone as Renamon leapt at the spider silently and shifted her data to another point with web shifting immediately to another point making the digimon spin about trying to find her. Renamon's chance was now. She shifted to Rukan and cut open the cocoon picking Rukan up and dropping from the wall to find Arukenimon looking directly at her.

"Put the boy down now!" Shouted the spider. Renamon frowned and looked down at Rukan then back to the spider. There was one escape route and that was blocked by the virus digimon.

Renamon put Rukan down and quickly spun around and kicked the thin metal wall of the warehouse hard bending the metal away from it's supports and tearing a small section away to let the daylight in. The spider hissed and backed away from the light.

Renamon didn't have time to wait and see the reaction to the light. She grabbed Rukan and leapt out of the hole she had created landing on the roof of the small building next to the warehouse. She crouched low as to not be seen and put Rukan down turning to see the spider peering through the opening blindly.

The sound of screeching tires filled the air making Renamon peek over the side of the roof to see five black unmarked cars parked in the road in front of the warehouse and men in black suits with dark sunglasses storming the building. Renamon looked back to the warehouse and saw the arukenimon fall over and burst into the green data as the men surrounded the area. The sounds of silenced gunfire filled the warehouse as the men went about cleaning up the horde of dokukumon.

Renamon frowned deeply. She didn't like where this was going and when she saw one of them men pointing out the opening at her and Rukan she knew she had overstayed her welcome. She scooped Rukan up once more and began to run away from the warehouse dropping from the roof into an alley. She took the back roads and less traveled alleys back to their home and slipped in through the back door, as was custom these days.

Panting heavily she set Rukan down on the bedroll and stood over him trying to catch her breath. It was apparent that he was knocked out and not really in danger but still she worried. Rukan meant a great deal to her. More than anyone else had ever meant to her.

She leaned down close to him and spoke softly, "Rukan, wake up."

He didn't stir.

Renamon frowned and bit her lip slightly at the sight. After this morning she thought the day would be a good one. The d-infinity had brought them right into a trap. She was beginning to wonder if perhaps the digimon knew about the device and were using it to lure Rukan and herself out into the open and into very real danger.

She sighed softly and nuzzled his cheek speaking in a whisper, "I'm sorry I didn't answer your question Rukan… You know you love someone when your heart tells you. You know the feeling just because it's like nothing else in the world. It makes you feel powerful but weak in the knees. Your heart beats faster and faster and all you want to do is make that person know the exhilaration and the rush brought on by it."

She closed her eyes and let a tear fall on Rukan's cheek as he slumbered, "I know I love you Rukan… I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."


	4. Chatper 4

Chapter 4

Rukan woke from his unconscious stupor in a gasp expecting to find himself in the grasp of the spider queen but finding himself in his room. It was already dark outside and Renamon was resting next to him peacefully. He had no memory of what happened after hitting the wall and figured that Renamon must have taken on the Arukenimon and won.

He shook Renamon softly to rouse her and she let out a moan rubbing her eyes and sitting up slowly, "Renamon what happened?"

Renamon turned to look at Rukan and smiled warmly hugging him gently, "It doesn't matter right now… Are you alright?"

Rukan looked himself over and found he was still in his clothing but the web was gone, "I guess so. Nothing's broken. I think I just got the wind knocked out of me… How did you beat that thing?"

Renamon frowned a little and shook her head, "I didn't…"

Rukan looked at her serious now, "So it's wandering about the city unchecked now?"

The fox digimon shook her head again, "No… I didn't say that. I just said I wasn't the one that took care of it."

Rukan quirked a brow obviously confused now, "There is another trainer and digimon out there?"

"I think you had better see for yourself. I want to head back to the warehouse and find out exactly what happened myself." Said Renamon slowly getting to her feet and stretching. She turned to Rukan and offered her paw. Rukan took it and Renamon helped him to his feet patting him off a bit as he was covered in dust and grime.

Rukan nodded quickly and started to dig through his closet until he found a flashlight and flicked it on to make sure it was working. Getting to his feet once more he turned back to Renamon and picked up his sunglasses, which had been set on the computer desk. They had decided that even if Renamon wasn't the one spotted it would be best that Rukan not be identifiable, which is why he wore the jacket and the glasses.

"Alright… We'll search for any information at the warehouse on the new corrupt digimon and whatever happened to them. Will you explain on the way?" Said Rukan softly as he headed to the back door and opened it letting the cool night air in.

Renamon nodded and slipped through the door waiting outside as Rukan followed and shut it behind him.

"We should take the back ways. It's not late enough yet for the prying eyes to be sleeping." Said Renamon.

Rukan nodded in agreement and pointed to the fence at the back of the garden. He was making his way to it already crossing the small bridge over the koi pond. Renamon ducked down at the fence putting her paws together for Rukan to use as a step. He stepped up and she lifted him up high enough to hop the structure and Renamon was quick to follow jumping over it with ease.

"Show off." Said Rukan with a smirk

Renamon giggled and shrugged a bit guiding Rukan through the darkness so he wouldn't have to use the flashlight until they were in the confines of the warehouse. It would help in preventing them from being spotted.

Rukan held to Renamon's paw as they walked through a dark alley, "What happened Rena?"

Renamon didn't look back and continued to guide Rukan through the darkness, "I woke up after getting slammed into one of the storage containers. It was a trap from the very beginning. When I woke I found myself caught up in a cocoon of spider silk and had to chew and claw my way out. That stuff tastes nasty by the way."

Rukan chuckled a little and nodded, "I don't doubt it. What happened after that?"

Renamon paused for a moment peeking out of the alley to make sure the street was clear and seeing that it was rushed across to another alley with Rukan in tow, "I hid and when she found I wasn't bound anymore she sent her servants to look for me in a frenzy."

Rukan interrupted quickly at the mention of the spider digimon's servants, "There were more of those dokukumon around? I thought I killed the only one…"

Renamon stopped and turned to look at Rukan seriously, "You fought a digimon without me there?"

Rukan nodded a bit and shrugged, "It was either fight or be spider food. It was before I knew about their master though. I killed the dokukumon and then she showed up and slammed me into a wall."

Renamon nodded and smirked a bit, "I guess you don't need to be protected as much as I thought you did."

Rukan shrugged and blushed a little, "It's not like I'm defenseless or anything."

Renamon smiled warmly, "Fair enough."

They started walking again and remained silent until they reached the last stretch to the warehouse, "I found out that the spider couldn't see well enough to find me and was relying on her hearing and the vibrations from her web lay lines. I used that to my advantage and cut you free from the cocoon she had put you in but wasn't fast enough to get out of the room."

Rukan nodded and frowned a bit, "So what did you do?"

Renamon pointed with her free paw at the piece of metal that was bent out of the frame and smirked, "I jumped."

Rukan's eyes went wide for a moment, "You did that? Please never jump like that while I'm still conscious… I'll probably faint."

Renamon giggled and pulled Rukan down into a crouch behind a trashcan whispering now, "That's when the black cars showed up and the men in suits… They stormed the place and eradicated the digimon inside faster than you or I could have ever hoped to."

Rukan frowned deeply at this information, "There are other humans that know about the digimon entering this world and fighting them without partner digimon?"

Renamon nodded and furrowed her brow, "I think one of them saw me but I didn't let them have a second look. I ran after that all the way home and that's what happened."

Rukan nodded and sighed softly, "And I thought things were complicated already. I have a bad feeling about these men. For now I don't think we can trust them."

"I agree. I think we should stay off of their radar screen as I might end up like the digimon in that warehouse." Said Renamon with a frown.

They both got up when they were convinced that the coast was clear and made a mad dash for the warehouse but found the door was locked. Rukan turned to Renamon and quirked a brow, "I don't think they want us snooping."

Renamon gripped the lock and stuck one of he claws up inside the mechanism trying to pick it. After a few minutes of this Rukan just kicked the rusty metal door busting the hinge and knocking it in.

The fox digimon cringed at the loud noise and frowned, "Ya… and now they know we are coming."

Rukan shrugged and flicked on his flashlight making the beam point up at his face, "Then lets go say hi."

Renamon shook her head and sighed smiling nonetheless. She walked in after Rukan following him closely as they investigated the scene. The warehouse was even more ominous in the dark. No trace of the spider digimon ever being here was left and strange red marks were everywhere. It looked like someone had paintballed the place.

About halfway through searching the entire ground floor Rukan stopped and shook his head, "What did you say they used to kill the digimon?"

Renamon frowned and shook her head, "Guns… I heard silenced guns. But there are no bullet holes anywhere. Just these red dots."

Rukan nodded and shined his flashlight on one of the red dots getting a closer look. He touched it and found that it was some sort of powder. He rubbed a bit of it away and found a computer chip with its teeth stuck into the crate, "Renamon check this out."

The vulpine crouched down to get a closer look and knew that their worst fears were just confirmed. Not only did the men know about digimon and that they were pouring into this world but they knew how to fight them efficiently, "My guess is a digimon destructive program is on those chips."

Rukan nodded and furrowed his brow taking one of his tontos out and pried the chip out of the crate holding it in his palm, "I have a friend that might be able to help on this one. He's a computer wiz and I'm sure he could tell us exactly what's on this thing. For now I think the sound you heard wasn't silenced guns. I think it was compressed gas powered weapons. These things are encased in something with that red powder as cushioning and probably has anti static qualities so they don't end up with a dud… Whoever is doing this knows their stuff and has a lot of money to spend."

Renamon nodded backing away from the chip and feeling rather uncomfortable now that they found out what the red marks were, "You think this has anything to do with the corrupt data digimon that have been coming through lately?"

Rukan shook his head and put the chip into his pocket grabbing a few more of the chips just in case one of them didn't work, "I'm not sure… But it's possible that the men that did this know something about it. We might be able to find something out about all of this from the coding on these microchips. I'll have Taka look at these on Monday… I think we should get out of here though. Someone surely heard me kick in that door."

Renamon nodded and folded her arms in front of herself very uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many little things that could kill her if she was hit with only one. She turned wanting to leave this place as soon as possible when she heard movement and men talking to each other.

Rukan heard it to and dropped into a crouch motioning Renamon to follow him and he snuck around one of the containers ducking down behind a stack of boxes. He quickly turned the top of his metal flashlight to turn it off and began to hold it like a club in case they were found.

"Are you sure you saw another digimon here earlier Mr. Sano?" Said one of the men.

"Yes I'm sure. I saw it on the roof next door. I think it jumped through the hole on the second floor." Replied a second voice.

"Mr. Yamaki look at this!" shouted a third voice.

Rukan frowned deeply at the fact that he now knew they were outnumbered and the excitement in the third man's voice was not promising.

"Footprints. One looks like a boy and the other looks… well it looks like a large bipedal animal. Kind of like a fox." Said the voice they now knew as Mr. Sano.

"Find them! I want them both alive!" Shouted Yamaki.

"I don't know sir. What if this is kitsune magic? Maybe we should get out of here." Said the third voice.

"Get a grip on yourself Hatori! This is no time for your stupid superstitions! Find them now before they get away with anything!" Shouted Yamaki in response.

Rukan turned to Renamon and looked her in the eyes with a frown. He peeked around the boxes and saw one of the three men making his way to the stack of boxes with a small handgun. He looked closer and saw a compressed gas chamber attached to the grip and found that his suspicions were correct. They were using compressed gas powered weapons to deliver the chips. The man himself was dressed in a black suit and was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes. It looked exactly like Renamon's description of the men that stormed the building earlier that day.

Renamon used her link to Rukan to speak directly to his mind, "How are we going to get out of here?"

Rukan turned to look at her and lifted the flashlight pointing to the stack of boxes across a gap where anyone crossing could be seen easily. Then offered the flashlight to Renamon after taping himself on the head so she got the picture. She nodded and took the flashlight as Rukan got into position for the dash. He peeked once more through a crack in the boxes to make sure he was within sight range before running across the gap quickly making his jacket flare out to confuse the man as to what and how big Rukan was in the dim light.

The man ran with his gun out in front of him quickly turning the corner and pointing his gun and flashlight at Rukan who waved and winked behind his glasses as Renamon clubbed him over the head with the flashlight knocking him out quickly.

The noise of the running and the man hitting the ground would bring the other two men quickly so Rukan ran to the fallen man and took his weapon thinking that it might be helpful later. The chips he had were badly damaged from their impacts with solid things and the ones still in their packaging would work a lot better.

Rukan looked quickly for a place to run to and found a ladder to the second floor nearby. He pointed to it so Renamon could see and carefully made his way silently to the thing and began to climb it with Renamon in tow.

They had just reached the second floor as Yamaki started shouting again, "They knocked him out and took his weapon Sano! I'm sure I don't have to explain to you how bad it would be if they got away with that gun do I!? FIND THEM NOW AND BE CAREFUL!"

Rukan heard the man running below and his heart sunk as he heard the reply, "They are still leaving footprints sir! They are on the second floor!"

"Then go get them Sano! We don't have time for this!" shouted Yamaki in return.

Rukan looked to Renamon and frowned a bit nodding his head to the opening in the wall and whispered, "Get out of here. They can kill you while they can't do anything to me."

Renamon frowned and shook her head replying in his mind, "I can't leave you behind with them Rukan. You're coming with me."

Rukan sighed and shook his head, "I'll be right behind you. Get out of here now."

Renamon bit her lip and nodded heading to the opening but pausing for a moment and looked back at Rukan. He looked back and waved her through turning back around as she leapt from the building.

Rukan cocked the gun to make sure it was ready to fire and crouched low getting into a position where he could see the two men scramble up the ladder and run to the opening in the wall. Rukan didn't hear any shots so he figured Renamon was already out of the area and probably back home by now.

The young Hisashi closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Renamon had left with the flashlight so he would have to use the men's light as his guide to their position.

"I think they got away…" Said Sano.

"One of them did… Look at the footprints. It was the digimon. These two are smart. They know we can kill the creature with the guns but not the human. Find the kid and bring him to me! Lose him and I swear your job is gone Mr. Sano!" Screamed Yamaki in a shrill voice, which made Rukan smirk. He now knew he was wearing on them and an angry opponent made mistakes.

"Switch to night vision and keep quiet from now on…" Added Yamaki and Rukan's heart sank. Those glasses apparently were more high tech than Rukan thought. Now the only way to find out where the men were was by sound and if he saw the red light on the glasses he knew he was spotted.

Rukan began to make his way across the catwalk his eyes adjusting to the darkness still. On the other side the men could be heard even though they tried to quiet their steps their shoes were hard soled and the catwalk was metal. Rukan had the advantage with the rubber sole.

Once reaching the other side he held his breath for a moment pushing his back up against a console still keeping himself hidden. One of them men had gone back down to the first floor while the other was rounding the corner and crossing the section Rukan had just crossed. Rukan took a deep breath and peeked quickly around the corner seeing the man was heading his way and a crane hook dangled from a chain attached to the ceiling tracks.

Rukan peeked up at the console and realized that it was the crane controls and it still had power. He quickly hit a few buttons hoping that it would make the crane knock the man off the bridge. The sound of a machine groaning to life after years of dormancy filled the warehouse as the crane moved along the tracks and Sano yelped in surprise. The heavy chain and hook hit him squarely and knocked him from the second floor onto a crate where he lay motionless.

"Damnit!" Shouted Yamaki and Rukan froze, as the voice was right below him, "Whoever you are kid I'm going to find you and your parents aren't ever going to see you again! Helping that digital parasite already shows that you know far too much for me to let you go."

Rukan frowned at the man's attempts to scare him and he didn't reply. He knew the man was trying to flush him out with fear or hoping that Rukan would call out like an arrogant child. Instead he remained where he was sweating and desperately trying to hold his deep, even breaths.

"Make it easier on yourself kid and just show yourself. That way I won't have to use this tazer on you." Shouted Yamaki again now appearing to be halfway across the warehouse.

Rukan doubted that Yamaki actually had a tazer but to play things safe he figured he would rather not find out. Yamaki was actually giving him important information. His attitude towards Renamon confirmed that they were definitely not the good guys in this case and they weren't helping with the elimination of the rouge digimon, they were simply eliminating all digimon.

Yamaki went silent and Rukan couldn't hear footsteps anymore because the crane was so loud. He had to take a chance now and run for it. Stuffing the gun into one of his pockets he got to his feet and ran for the nearest ladder and slid down quickly. The moonlight was pouring through the open warehouse door and it seemed he was home free but as he burst through to the brighter street he hear the pang of one of the gas powered weapons and yelped as a chip stuck into his neck.

Rukan spun away from the shot and fell back to see the blond haired man standing over him. He reached down and picked Rukan up by the collar lifting him up so he was eye level, "Somehow you managed to take out two of my best agents, one of them by yourself."

Rukan reached up and pulled the chip out of his neck quickly and smirked, "Those clowns were the best you could do? I guess good help really is hard to find these days."

Yamaki frowned and dropped Rukan giving him a kick to the side of the face that actually knocked a tooth out and knocked his sunglasses from his face.

Rukan turned with the kick so Yamaki couldn't see his face and scrambled to grab the glasses and put them back on while he spit the molar out with a frown, "You got a temper problem there mister…" Rukan started to get to his feet but Yamaki pushed him down with the heel of his shoe on Rukan's chest.

"You're not going anywhere without me kid. Lie down and rest a bit. My men will be here to pick us up real soon." Said Yamaki with a smirk.

Rukan didn't have time to wait and see if Yamaki was bluffing. He quickly reached into his pocket and drew the gun firing three shots at Yamaki's crotch and thighs. Yamaki yelped as the chips embedded themselves in the sensitive areas and he collapsed. Rukan leapt to his feet and started to run away but stopped and turned back.

He walked up to the man now in the fetal position and kicked him in the face with a frown, "That's for knocking out my tooth." Yamaki stopped moving after the kick and went limp. He was still breathing so Rukan guessed he was knocked out from the cumulative pain.

With a sigh Rukan turned and left the warehouse rubbing his swollen jaw while his other hand covered the wound in his neck. He had no idea how he was going to explain this all to Renamon in a way that would make it sound like she made the right choice in leaving him behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rukan always came in through the back door of his room these days. It was habit he had picked up from all of his sneaking out at night. This time, though, he was sneaking his friend in. Takeshi Miazaki was younger than Rukan but was a genius when it came to computers and technology. Leading his friend to the computer desk Rukan let Taka set up his equipment.

Renamon was nowhere to be seen but Rukan knew she was close. He could always feel when she was nearby like she had a link with him. The digimon was quietly watching from her hiding spot in the closet just as curious about the findings as Rukan was.

"Ru hand me the chip." Said Taka rather bluntly.

Rukan shrugged and walked to the closet opening it slowly. He saw Renamon and gave her a bit of a smirk before picking up the air-powered handgun and ejecting the clip to pull out the last undamaged projectile. It was a small red sphere about the size of a dime in diameter.

The Hisashi closed the door to the closet but kept it cracked open a little so Renamon could watch on as Rukan handed his friend the ball, "Here ya go."

Taka looked up at Rukan with a frown and then back to the ball, "Are you kidding me? What was this trip really about then if you don't have a microchip? Are you in trouble again?"

Rukan chuckled a little and snatched the ball back as he set it down on the desk and shook his head, "I'm not kidding there is a chip in that. Here let me help." Rukan pulled out one of his tontos and carefully began to pry at the seam of the ball wiggling the two pieces apart as a puff of red dust covered his desk. Taka didn't look impressed.

"Well? Where is this so called chip?" Said the younger of the two

"Patience young grasshopper. The answers are beneath the surface." Said Rukan with a smirk as he brushed away the dust to show the small chip.

Taka quirked a brow and shook his head, "This doesn't make much sense and horribly cliché movie lines aren't helping my brain work." With that said Takeshi took the chip and blew off a bit of the extra dust before plugging it into his home made data reader. Taka was the kind of kid you never told even a bit of a secret to. He would find all of the information in the end. Rukan often thought Taka should become a detective or something of that sort.

Rukan and his classmate looked on as the screen started to flicker a bit and then went black as red data started to stream across the screen quickly. Taka frowned a bit and shook his head, "This makes even less sense now… Look here, on this line. This is a sort of digital signature of the company HYPNOS. Where did you get this chip Rukan? Is it from one of their new projects?"

Rukan shook his head and frowned a bit, "I didn't know it was from HYPNOS. Aren't they the people that make all of the digimon stuff?"

Taka nodded a bit still watching the screen, "Ya… My guess is this is something still in the testing phase."

"Why do you say that?" Replied Rukan

"Well look at all of this code. It would corrupt just about any system to a point where it would destroy itself… It seems that there was a version before this one to. This seems to be version 2.0 of project X… Boo for their horribly overused project title." Answered Taka

"Does it give any information on the first model?" Asked the tamer.

"No… You'd have to get one of those chips and bring it to me for you to get the answers on this one… I don't see why it is so urgent though. It's not like we can compete with a huge corporation like HYPNOS." Said Taka as he began to shut down his computer and turn around in the seat to face Rukan.

"It's not that… it's just…" Rukan saw Taka's screen flash as it refused to shut down. Some creature's face was on the screen. It looked like a digimon but Rukan hadn't ever seen one of that type before. He furrowed his brow as the computer locked up and the screen quickly went blue with white text, "Your computer froze…"

Taka looked surprised as her turned in the chair to see his computer locked up. He frowned and shook his head, "Must have been all that corrupt data… I'll have a hell of a time fixing this one."

"Sorry if I broke your compy." Said Rukan with a sincere look on his face.

"Nah… you got me just as interested as you now. I've fixed this thing so many times now it should be a cinch. Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I would rather not walk home with it being that dark out." Said Taka looking up at the Hisashi curiously.

Rukan bit his lip at the question and frowned a little. If Takeshi stayed then Renamon would be cooped up in that closet all night. Rukan glanced into the crack and saw those animal eyes starring back at him. He knew she wouldn't want his friend to have to walk home in the dark. The streets were dangerous when the sun went down. Rukan and she would know that better than anyone.

"I guess it will be alright. Mom's out of town so we won't have to worry about her." Replied Rukan before his silence would have been suspicious.

"Is she in Kyoto with all of the other news companies reporting on that weird electrical storm?" Said Takeshi.

Rukan hadn't heard anything about an electrical storm, let alone one that would alert all the major networks of Japan. He quirked a brow and Taka got the picture.

"Jeeze Rukan you have to keep up on current events. Three nights ago a strange electrical storm came out of nowhere in the skies above Kyoto. It's destroying anything that runs on electricity. Some are even reporting the most bizarre computer glitches ever. What I would pay to get some of that data."

Rukan bit his lip again. Three nights ago was the night Renamon and he had investigated the warehouse. Could this mysterious storm have something to do with the rouge digimon? He looked back into the closet and knew without hearing that she was thinking the same thing. They had to go to Kyoto as soon as possible.

"Wow… sounds pretty bad. What are they saying about it?" Said the Hisashi.

"Only that it came out of nowhere and doesn't seem to be moving. Kyoto could be in serious danger" Replied Taka.

Rukan smirked a bit, "gonna have to check that out."

Taka laughed and shook his head, "Are you insane? It's dangerous"

"I guess I am because I'm going there tonight. You can stay here or come with." Replied the tamer.

Taka sat there for a moment just staring up at Rukan blankly like he was kidding. It soon hit him that he wasn't, "I'm coming."

Rukan quirked a brow, "What happened to it's dangerous?"

"It's still dangerous. But your sudden interest in this has me intrigued. Like the change you've gone through in the past months. Your attitude has completely changed." Replied Takeshi with a curious look in his eyes.

Rukan looked to the closet again and this time his friend caught it. Taka looked at the closet and shook his head, "What is so interesting in there?"

Rukan frowned as he had been caught and shrugged, "It's nothing. Just thinking."

Takeshi shook his head and laughed, "That's a lie if I ever heard one."

"So you're calling me a liar now?" replied Rukan

"I guess I am." Said Takeshi looking at Rukan and then to the closet, "What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Sure you're not. Rukan you're always hiding something."

"Look just let it go!?" Shouted Rukan finally

Taka frowned and furrowed his brow, "Ok ok… Jeeze. No need to get so defensive… Sooo… What is it?"

"Takeshi! It's nothing!" Growled Rukan

Taka stood up and nodded. He wasn't as tall as Rukan. He had to look up to look into the Hisashi's fiery eyes. Takeshi knew it was something important now. Rukan wouldn't be so defensive if it wasn't major and considering that Rukan had just shared top-secret technology with him it was something quite important. Taka shrugged and looked to the closet, "Then you wouldn't mind if I took a look."

Rukan quickly moved to block his friend but Taka was small enough to squeeze by and throw open the closet to find Renamon standing there looking down at him. The young boy froze as the Digimon walked forward and shook her head speaking softly, "You should not have done that."

Taka couldn't process the information that was being set before him and suddenly his legs felt like they were made of gelatin. He stumbled backwards and ended up falling backwards now sitting on the floor gazing at the digimon in astonishment, "Y… Y… This is impossible…"

Taka's eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor the rest of the way.

Rukan shook his head and bit his lip, "Now what are we going to do?"

Renamon shrugged and looked down at the boy, "He doesn't seem to be the type that would spill a secret. Do you trust him?"

"I suppose so. Though you have to add in the factor that he just saw something that is supposed to be impossible." Replied Rukan with a nod.

"You didn't pass out when you met me."

"Well in all fairness you didn't walk out of my closet saying "You shouldn't have done that."" Replied Rukan with a smirk.

Renamon chuckled a little and looked at her tamer and friend, "So we are going to Kyoto?"

Rukan nodded slowly and looked down at his resting friend. He bit his lip and grabbed a blanket to put over the sleeping youth before getting into his black trench and sunglasses, "There's no telling what we might find there. We haven't ever tested the range of the D infinity either. This could be digimon related or simply a fluke but I don't want to be caught by surprise again… We don't leave each other's side alright?"

Renamon nodded and smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way… Though I may have a faster way to get to Kyoto than you."

Rukan took a piece of paper from his computer desk and started to write a note for his sleeping friend, "And what is that?"

"I've been testing my teleportation abilities as of late. It seems I can take things with me. I don't know for sure if it would work with you but I think it would." Replied Renamon.

"Sounds dangerous." Said Rukan as he finished the note and placed it on the floor next to Taka before standing and looking up at Renamon.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Said Renamon with a smug look on her face.

"Good point… To Kyoto then." Said Rukan leaning forward to hold himself to his companion.

Renamon smiled and put a paw on Rukan's head before shifting her data along with Rukan to a point she knew to be near the outskirts of Kyoto.

It was dark in the forests surrounding the city as both Digimon and Tamer looked skyward in awe. The sky was lit up with electrical discharges and the D infinity was beeping faster and louder than it ever had before. Rukan looked down at the watch and nodded, "I guess that answers our first question… There is more activity here than I've ever seen before."

Renamon nodded and growled, "I can feel them. They are everywhere Rukan."

Rukan frowned even deeper looking down at the watch as his eyes started to grow wide. The display showed several rather large dots heading their way, "Ya… and they're heading this way… Run!"

The forest began to spring to life with sounds and movement as Rukan quickly turned with Renamon to run through the forest as fast as they could. Branches slapped them in the face and roots threatened to halt their retreat from the creatures that were pursuing them through the woods.

Looking over his shoulder Rukan saw one of the creatures. It was tiny, barely the size of a basket ball. His peek cost him dearly, however. He didn't see the root and his boot got caught under it bringing him to the ground hard. He groaned and started to stand feeling a paw on his back lifting him roughly to his feet.

Renamon watched as the small digimon rushed past them as fast as they could bounce and Renamon's fur bristled, "Something's coming."

Rukan nodded and quickly reached for his card case as the monster galloped into view.

"Centarumon, threat level red, ultimate level digimon. Field advantage."

The last line was new. They hadn't known there was any sort of advantage for certain types in different fields. Rukan looked to the sky and frowned deeply figuring out exactly what the advantage was. The monster had caused the electrical storm and now it had all of that power to call down in battle.

"Renamon be careful. This thing made the storm. Who knows how much power it has to call down."

Renamon nodded and frowned as the centarumon lowered it's arm to point a rather large cannon at them and it began to call down energy from the storm in large bolts of lightning forcing the both of them to cover their ears and cringe at the thunder.

Rukan's eyes went wide as he realized they couldn't win this fight no matter how hard they tried it this way. He looked up to Renamon and she knew what he was thinking. She picked him up before he could speak and shifted her data with him to a spot away from the blast.

The white beam of plasma shot through the forest clearing the trees and catching it on fire as it lit up the night with it's brilliant light and the loud bang of it's passing shattered glass and shook the ground. Another unwinable battle was in front of the two.

Rukan frowned and looked to Renamon, "Hypnos should be all over this by now…"

Renamon nodded slowly as they watched from their perch in a tree nearby but far enough away to not be seen, "Unless they are causing it."

Rukan froze at the words. What if they were causing it? The extremely rare card with the programming strip in it, their general knowledge about digimon and their already made defragmentation chips. What was the motive in trying to stop Rukan and Renamon then? It made sense but at the same time made none whatsoever.

Renamon saw the Centarumon turn and acquire them as a target once more and it started to charge its cannon again. The creature was too slow for Renamon. She once again shifted her data but this time into a park at the edge of the city that bordered the shrine of Inari.

The sky looked like it was on fire as the electricity tore from cloud to cloud. And a strange green meshing appeared where the clouds parted. Rukan quickly pointed to the sky and frowned, "What the hell is going on here?"

Renamon looked skyward and spoke softly, "That… is a portal to the digital world."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rukan and Renamon gazed at the sky in amazement at the phenomenon yet at the same time a great weight was put on their shoulders. These digimon were coming through the massive portal in the sky and now there was no way to stop them. With powerful foes like the Centarumon in the forest and the weak baby digimon being chased through the woods the entire game had changed. This was no longer holding off the digimon but a rescue mission. There were people and weak digimon in danger now and the only thing that could stop them was Hypnos and Rukan.

"Renamon… We have to save them." Said Rukan softly

Renamon only nodded in reply and looked to her trainer and friend for a moment.

"We might not survive this fight… But we need to try and save the people and the weak digimon that were pulled through. This might be why you were brought here in the first place…"

"But Rukan… What of Hypnos? What if they find us while we are saving the others?" Said Renamon.

Rukan looked away from the sky finally and then to his companion, "Then I will fight with all of my heart and soul to keep you and everyone else safe. We have to stop the rampaging Digimon from causing more harm. Hypnos will be doing the same I think. We are fighting the same battle on the same side… We are just different in our methods. I think they will be having more trouble with the others than us."

Renamon nodded slowly and sighed a bit, "So much for keeping the secret. I'm guessing it will be impossible not to be seen."

Rukan nodded a bit and took his sunglasses off to look into the digimon's eyes, "Ya I guess not… Renamon?"

Renamon quirked a brow and looked deep into those emerald oculars, "Yes Rukan?"

"I just wanted you to know… That if we don't make it through this… I…" Said Rukan flustered and obviously emotional. Renamon cut him off before he could finish his statement, "Don't think like that. Failure is not an option. There are people and digimon depending on us. Let's go…"

Rukan nodded and looked to the streets ahead, "Every journey begins with the first step…"

Renamon smiled a bit and stepped forward one step and offered Rukan her paw. He took it and they ran off into the streets of the city as Rukan shouted, "They would have called a state of emergency by now. People will be heading for the shelters. The nearest should be around the block. We head there first."

They moved like they were one now. The training and all the battles had made them able to know exactly what the other was thinking. The pair rounded the corner to see a group of ghost type digimon harassing a group of refugees. Rukan nodded to Renamon and they both charged into the group, Rukan with his Tontos and Renamon with her claws.

The surprised digimon had no chance as they were caught by surprise and soon simply clouds of the green data. Rukan frowned, as he knew now this was nothing less than an invasion. He looked to the refugees and shook his head quickly, "Get to the shelter where it's safe. We'll take you there."

The group started to run down the street with Rukan and Renamon leading them at a quick pace while the survivors whispered to one another about the duo. He knew they were probably talking about Renamon but he didn't have time to sort things out now.

Rukan and Renamon stumbled to a stop as a bolt of lightning struck in front of them and a meramon stood in the scorch mark. Rukan put one of his Tonto's away and pulled his deck out from it's case finding the card he was looking for right away wasting no time in slashing it, "Freezing strike!"

Renamon charged forward faster than the rest of the group and leapt into the air throwing a fox leaf arrowhead attack at the meramon making it howl in pain as suddenly the leaves became ice daggers and tore through it's body making it erupt into the rancid corrupted data.

Rukan hadn't stopped the group at all and they caught up the Renamon just as she landed and continued to sprint with her trainer and the other humans. The shelter was in sight and under attack by a group of Garurumon. The police were trying to suppress the monsters with gunfire but found their weapons were nearly useless against the digimon. It took at least a whole clip to take one down and Rukan knew as well as the next person that ammo was never unlimited.

A black car skid into view smashing into the pack of digimon and men in black suits began to hop out of the car firing compressed air powered handguns at the digimon taking them down quickly as they burst into flecks of green data. Hypnos was here fighting the same battle as Rukan and Renamon but both of them knew better than to go near them.

"There is the shelter. Get inside. Those men will keep you safe." Shouted Rukan as he turned to leave but one of the men stopped him by shouting back, "What about you? You're just a kid."

Rukan turned and looked at the man from behind his sunglasses and shrugged, "I'm not any ordinary kid sir. Where is the nearest shelter after this one?"

The man shook his head and walked up to Rukan, "It's four blocks down that road. You can't miss it. It's where all the media is now."

Rukan nodded and looked to Renamon quite seriously now. The both of them knew Rukan's mother would be in that shelter and if it was under attack like the others were, his mother was in danger. The duo began to run in the direction the man sent them only to hear him call to them as they left the group, "Good luck kid!"

Rukan ran along the street with Renamon next to him his lungs now burning from his heavy breathing. A bolt of lightning blasted a power line in front of them and made it fall into the street catching a pile of trash on fire near a car. Rukan's eyes went wide as he quickly dove into an alley as did Renamon only to hear a loud explosion as the car erupted into flames tossing debis everywhere and blocking their way as the fire grew.

Renamon looked down the alley and saw that at the end there was a street running parallel to the one they needed to be on. It would surely connect to the right one again up the road, "Rukan there."

The tamer nodded and got to his feet quickly starting to sprint to the street as a black streak went past the opening to their destination followed by a human all in black much like Rukan. They stopped at the alley and turned to look directly at Renamon and Rukan as they tilted their head to the side and smirked a bit as they began to run away in the direction of the shelter.

Rukan froze at the sight. As the human ran he saw on their wrist the same watch Rukan had on his own. He wasn't alone. Renamon saw it to and they both doubled their efforts to get to the street where they found the other tamer waiting for them. She leapt at Rukan tackling him to the ground and shouted at him, "Who the hell are you!?"

Renamon grabbed the human and picked her off of Rukan with a growl tossing her aside only to be hit and knocked to the ground with Rukan by the girl's digimon, a rather angry looking shademon. Rukan had only seen Shademon on cards before and was now astonished at how human it looked. It looked like someone about his age in a tatted black coat with a large hat. The only thing that gave it away was the fact that it's face was black and it floated.

Rukan sat up slowly and looked up at the other tamer, "My name is Rukan Hisashi… this is my companion Renamon. I could ask you the same question."

The girl laughed and shook her head, "Ya… Right. You're THE Rukan Hisashi. The digimon king. Grand master of the digimon card game."

Rukan nodded a bit and stood up slowly dusting himself off and looking around. He didn't have time for this. Those people were in danger and he was having a chit chat with some strange girl, "Look I don't have time for this. I have to get to that shelter! We can talk about all of this later. It's good to know that I'm not alone now."

The girl frowned and shook her head, "Fine. But I still don't believe you."

Renamon got to her feet and shook her head a bit but Rukan wasn't about to stick around for longer. They had to make it to that shelter before it fell. Hypnos would have its hands full and Rukan was guessing they didn't want a lot of media coverage. They would probably be there suppressing the facts of what was happening.

The group of four ran down the street as fast as their feet would carry them when they saw the connecting street and turned quickly running down the small gap and emerging on the other side to see a horde of Impmon standing in their way. Rukan skid to a stop and looked to Renamon then the other tamer, "This might be a bit harder than I thought."

The digimon began to advance and Rukan pulled one of his Tonto's quickly slashing a speed boost card through his D infinity and Renamon went to work nothing more than a yellow streak ripping through the rookie digimon. Rukan charged into the group slashing quickly but still getting hit by a few of the fireballs burning holes in his clothing and scorching his skin.

It was like the world was moving in slow motion as the Shademon ripped through the rookies with it's scythe and the other tamer sat back using modify card after modify card boosting the digimon's power. The four of them were soon standing in a cloud of the tainted data panting heavily as Rukan tossed his sunglasses. They had been shattered in the battle and his jacket was in tatters. He bled from countless wounds all over his body as he started to run once more towards the shelter.

Renamon was by his side and knew better at this point than to try and help him. When Rukan was focused on a goal he wouldn't let anything stand in his way. He held his arm as the shelter came into sight surrounded by the men in black suits with guns at ready.

Renamon stopped and growled as she saw them start to aim at the company of four. She dove at Rukan knocking all four of them as the sounds of the gunfire filled the night and the red orbs flew over their heads.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Shouted the female tamer as she covered her head and looked at Rukan with a frown.

Rukan growled as he spoke, "It's Hypnos. Those guns can defragment digimon data in the blink of an eye. They fire these computer chips that stick into digimon tearing their programming apart."

"So they are trying to stop the digimon here to. It must be a misunderstanding." Said the girl starting to stand up.

Rukan grabbed her arm and pulled her back down quickly shaking his head and shouting, "They are trying to kill ALL digimon. They won't hesitate to shoot Renamon and Shademon."

Shouts arose from the shelter as a lightning bolt struck right in the middle of the men and a black streak tore through them faster than they could react. Rukan watched in horror as the men were torn to shreds and a single figure stood where the men once did.

Rukan stood up as it stood there looking at the group of four. He blinked a few times as he could have sworn he saw Renamon standing in the gore but those crimson eyes told him there was no way it was her. She was standing right next to him after all. Another person walked into the mess and turned to look where the digimon was and smirked a bit.

Rukan couldn't ever forget the look on that man's face. He was smiling. The two turned quickly and ran away from the shelter into a dark alley as Rukan began to run to the shelter. Renamon was right by his side as he ran through the doors and into a trap. Yamaki was there and he swung at Rukan as he came through the door hitting him squarely in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

Renamon quickly grabbed the man and threw him against the concrete wall with a growl as she bared her teeth watching the cowering man very closely as Rukan got to his feet.

The Hisashi stood over Yamaki with a frown on his face and kicked him hard in the chest, "Yamaki! Are you stupid!? We are fighting for the same thing here and from what I saw out there you need all the help you can get."

Yamaki grunted from the kick and spat back, "I don't know how you got in here kid but I have at least 20 men out…"

Renamon slammed him against the wall and growled deeper as she spoke, "You had men out there. Something tore them to shreds. This place is completely unprotected now."

Yamaki frowned and spat at Renamon, "You lie parasite!"

Rukan frowned and shook his head, "We don't have time for this…" He quickly drew one of his tontos holding it up to Yamaki's neck, "I've killed men for less. Either help or get out of the way. We have work to do here."

The female tamer burst through the doors, "Rukan something is… What the hell is going on here!?" She stopped seeing Rukan with the blade to Yamaki's throat tight enough to draw a small amount of blood.

Rukan looked up and frowned, "What is it?"

"It looks like a Centarumon. The watch says it's got a field advantage." Replied the girl.

"I'll be out in a minute. Don't try to hold it off. We think that's what caused the storm. It's more powerful than anything out there at the moment." Said Rukan.

"You think? I don't know. That other tamer seemed pretty powerful. I mean he did slaughter at least 20 men."

Rukan frowned as she spoke. He didn't want Yamaki to know about the other tamer. It would only make things more complicated. Rukan turned back to Yamaki and growled, "Help or die. Your choice."

"I'll help get rid of the parasite but after that don't expect my help again." Said Yamaki with a scowl.

"Then supply me and the girl with one of those weapons. We don't have a chance without them." Said Rukan quickly as he put his tonto away in his harness. He was going to trust Yamaki for the moment as the lives of many depended on it. He looked to Renamon and gave her a bit of a nod as she let him go and backed away letting the man rub his neck and get to his feet.

"It's useless. That thing is immune. It seems even hypnos isn't invincible against their own creations." Said Yamaki with a frown.

Rukan bit his lip and looked to Renamon with a frown. This news didn't bode well for them, "Get them anyway. There's no telling what else we might run into before this night is over."

Yamaki nodded and reached into his jacket pulling one of the gas powered weapons quickly and firing at Renamon hitting her squarely in the chest.

The world slowed for Rukan Hisashi once more as the sound of the gun going off echoed in the air and he saw the red ball smash into his companion's chest lodging the chip in her chest and making her clutch her chest as she fizzled. Her shape seemed to be having trouble holding itself together.

Rukan cried out in rage as he mustered all the strength he could to catch the digimon as she fell forcing some of his wounds to bleed more forming a puddle on the floor near his feet.

"Rukan… I… I'm sorry…" Said Renamon softly as she fizzled again and burst into a cloud of red data.

The female tamer looked on in horror at what had just happened and decided it best to abandon this cause. She ran out the doors and left Rukan and Yamaki alone.

Rukan felt the weight of his companion lifted from him as he looked down to where she once lay. The data suddenly surged into the D infinity which glowed to life shooting a white beam out of it and forming Renamon once more. She stood there with a frown growling at Yamaki as the Hisashi stood back up holding his chest and glaring at the man.

"That's… not… possible! Nothing is immune to the chips!" shouted Yamaki.

Renamon slammed the man hard against the wall making a dent in the concrete with his back as she lifted him. The desperate man fired the last three shots in the clip at Renamon to have them stick in with no effect whatsoever. The D infinity saved Renamon once more and now removed their greatest fear. The guns were useless against the fox woman now.

Rukan walked forward and pried the weapon from Yamaki's hands reaching into the man's pocket to take another clip and load it into the weapon making sure it was armed, "Keep him here. I'm going to take care of the centarumon. If I destroy it the storm might stop and the digimon might be returned back to the digital world.

Renamon frowned and shook her head, "You can't fight that thing alone Rukan. Look at yourself! You're in shambles!"

"Renamon I have to! We can't let Yamaki get away! He has all the answers we need! I have the chips. I'll be fine. I just need to hit him with one of them." Replied Rukan as he ran out the door without letting his companion talk.

The street was quiet save for the rolling thunder as Rukan dashed up the stairs to find the centarumon galloping up the street behind the flames that had blocked Renamon and Rukan's path only a few minutes before. Beaten and broken Rukan lifted the weapon as the digimon leapt the flames and he fired two shots only to have the digimon fire back melting the chips with it's plasma.

Rukan rolled out of the way to dodge the blast. The plasma flew by him and struck a nearby building causing it to burst into flames. It had gone by so close Rukan felt the heat and found his jacket on fire. He tossed the now useless scrap aside as he ran at the monster diving behind a dumpster and peeked over the top firing another shot. The digimon lifted its cannon and let the chip bounce off the hard metal.

The tamer's heart sank at the sight. The only weak point on the monster was on his underside where he wasn't armored. Rukan also now knew that he had but one shot left in the gun. He leapt out from his cover dashing across the street looking for a way under the monster but finding nothing.

The monster charged Rukan making the young man roll out of the way as it smashed into the wall of one of the buildings making the glass shatter and fall in a cascade of deadly crystal. Rukan dove into the street putting his hands over his head as he was peppered with shads of the sharp rain.

He rolled over only to see the monster aiming at him and his eyes went wide as he rolled once more dodging the blast that melted the tar on the street and opened a hole into the sewers. Rukan saw the opportunity and leapt to his feet running around the blast and diving into the hole it had created. He landed on his back and quickly lifted the weapon to point up through the hole.

The plan didn't work. Instead of the monster trying to leap down to join him it started to fire randomly through the asphalt into the tunnel beneath. Rukan started to Run but stopped as he heard the creature struggling with something else.

The Hisashi quickly found a ladder out of the sewer and saw the female tamer and her digimon fighting the centaur. Rukan looked about quickly to find something to bring the digimon down and saw a power line above the creature. He quickly pulled one of his tonto's and with all his might threw it making it spin, as time seemed to slow once more.

The dagger flew true as it cut into the line snapping it free and dropping it onto the digimon making the centarumon rear up as its systems were being overloaded. Rukan quickly cocked the gun and fired the last shot into the thing's underbelly making the chip stick into the soft flesh of it's horse half and it burst into green data that swirled about and shot skyward.

Rukan covered his eyes as a bright flash filled the night sky and a loud boom shattered the glass in the rest of the buildings that Kyoto still had standing. The portal and storm were gone to show the sky clouded with smoke from the fires that were running rampant in the city. Thankfully it was only fires left to combat with at this point.

The Hisashi limped forward pulling a large shard of glass out of his arm and dropping the gun. The fight was won but not without its cost. The death count would be high and the city was devastated. Rukan knew this had to be stopped now. It couldn't be allowed to happen ever again. He and Renamon would have to find away into the digital world and put and end to it once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rukan limped his way through the doors to the shelter to find Renamon still holding Yamaki high against the wall. She turned to see Rukan and nodded a bit letting Yamaki down slowly but making sure he couldn't run.

The Hisashi leaned against the opposite wall and slid down it slowly into a sitting position and took a deep breath closing his eyes. He sat there for several minutes taking deep breaths making Yamaki and Renamon look at him rather confused. Just as Yamaki opened his mouth to speak Rukan beat him to it, "Yamaki… Why are the digimon coming here?"

Yamaki frowned and shook his head, "I don't know."

Rukan let out a sigh, as he knew it was a lie, "Renamon kill him."

Renamon tightened her grip at the man's throat but knew Rukan didn't really want her to kill him. She wanted to so badly but would not as this man had answers they needed.

Yamaki forced out horse words as best he could, "Ok… It's the corruption. The skull virus"

Rukan nodded to Renamon and she let the man from hypnos breathe once more. The boy opened his eyes and looked at the man with a frown, "Where did the skull virus come from?"

"That's classified." Said Yamaki with a frown.

Rukan sighed once again and got to his feet reaching into his jacket to pull out his tonto when the female tamer joined the group. She watched quietly from the stairs wondering what this man knew. She also noticed that Renamon appeared to be perfectly healthy after the chip had struck her.

"Yamaki… I don't want to have to kill you. With you die answers but also with you dies a threat. I will kill you if I can't find the answers I want from you. Cooperate or die. It's simple." Said Rukan softly with a frighteningly uncaring voice.

Yamaki seemed to be processing this. He knew his chips were useless against these digimon and that Rukan had the capability to take him down where he stood with that blade. It seemed he had no escape without helping them, "I'll start from the beginning and the cards. I'm sure you are familiar with the blue cards. The first to ever find one was a man in my company. He kept this a secret for months while he tried to find a way into the world of the digimon. He was a man of science and wanted to know more about the silicon based life forms."

"He found a way into the digital world through our own technology. That's when the rouges started to appear. They caused large amounts of damage but we handled them with the first version of our chips. It wasn't until the green monsters started to show that we had to start using the other chips. It wasn't until we saw Tenshi again that we knew he was behind the rouges and the corruption. Power is like a virus on humanity. It corrupts just as fast as any digital virus. He has claimed dominion over the digital world and now seems to be sending his armies into this one."

Rukan frowned and shook his head, "This doesn't make sense. How could Tenshi directly affect the data of another digimon?"

"He's a scientist boy… He probably created a device to…" Said Yamaki only to be cut off as Rukan looked him in the eyes.

"You know what I think… I think it was your chips that did it. The first version of project X. There was something wrong with it and you ended up having to revise the problem to create version two. He's not invading the world… You declared war on his." Rukan frowned deeply and shook his head, "You sicken me Yamaki. Get out of my face and I swear if I even feel you following me I will not ask questions next time."

Renamon let the man go and he didn't take any time to run through the door and out into the night. Rukan made sure he was gone before dropping the Tonto and growling as he clutched his chest and he went to his knees. Renamon was holding her chest as well making the female tamer quirk a brow, "What's going on here? Rukan was the one that got hurt…"

Rukan looked up at Renamon and shook his head a bit, "Still don't believe me?"

Renamon shook her head a bit, "No. It seems you were right. We need to be more careful."

"Renamon hide. I need to head into the shelter and find my mother. I need medical attention. I lost a lot of blood out there." Said Rukan with a bit of a crackle in his voice as he coughed up a puddle of blood. His best guess was when he fell into the sewers he had broken a rib.

Renamon shook her head reaching for Rukan's card case. She pulled out an Angemon's blessing card and slashed it through the slot on the D infinity. She was right in her hypothesis. The card healed her and in turn healed Rukan as well. It seemed there was a limited effect on Rukan as well as Renamon with the cards.

Rukan howled in agony as a loud crack filled the hall, the sound of his bones snapping back into place and healing faster than the blink of an eye. Then there was silence. Rukan looked himself over and touched his chest softly. It seemed he was completely healed even though his clothing was in tatters.

Panting heavily she got to his feet looking at Renamon with a smile, "Looks like we won this one," His face went grim then, "But the real fight is yet to come. We are going to the digital world and stopping Tenshi so nothing like this can ever happen again."

"Whoa whoa whoa. I have my own questions here. How did that chip not affect Renamon?" Said the female tamer making Rukan and Rena turn to look at her.

"How about a name first." Said Rukan.

"Michiko. My name is Michiko." Said the girl softly.

"Nice to meet you Michiko. I thank you for your help. We could not have won this battle without your help. Now for your question, the D infinity has made her immune. I think that our Digimon are completely immune to their chips. That's my guess as to why Tenshi hasn't been stopped by hypnos before. They really can't stop him." Replied Rukan.

"So you plan on going into the other world and stopping him there, in his own kingdom?" Said Michiko

"Well. Yes." Replied the boy.

"Heh. You're more reckless and crazy than I thought."

Rukan shrugged at the girl's reply and looked up at Renamon for a moment, "You stay here. I have to check on my mother."

Renamon nodded and leaned against the wall as Rukan ran deeper into the shelter.

The shelter itself was like a large maze with rooms for storage of different supplies all over. It took Rukan a while to find the survivors deep in the structure. He looked them over as he quickly spotted his mother, "Okaa-san!"

She quickly looked up from her camera to see Rukan with surprise, "Rukan!? What are you doing here! It's dangerous!"

He shook his head a bit and ran to her quickly, "Mom what happened? What did the men in black suits do?"

"Rukan why are you here? You should be at home."

"Mom I don't have time to explain. What did they do?"

His mother sighed and looked down at her camera, "They took all the film. We couldn't broadcast live either. We were shoved into this shelter and told nothing of what was going on outside. Some of the reporters in here have been talking about monsters."

Rukan nodded and knew that his secret was safe. Renamon and he had not been spotted by anyone on camera. They were still relatively safe.

"Thanks mom. I'm going home now. You do your job and cover the results of the storm. I'll explain to you what really happened one day." Said Rukan running back the way he came quickly before his mother could ask.

Renamon sat down against the wall idly watching the girl before speaking, "How did you find Shademon?"

Michiko shrugged, "The same way Rukan found you I guess. The blue card hidden behind the normal card."

"Ahh. Have you noticed any strange link between you can Shademon? When he gets hurt do you hurt?" said Renamon.

Michiko shook her head, "No… Nothing like that has ever happened before. Though Shademon has only been with me for a few weeks."

Renamon nodded a bit, "Ahh. Rukan and I have been together for three months."

Michiko nodded and giggled a bit but didn't reply.

Renamon lifted a brow curiously, "What's so funny?"

"Oh… It's nothing. You two just remind me of something," said the girl.

"Of what?" Replied the digimon.

Michiko giggled a bit, "It's a bit silly… Lovers. You two risk your lives together. You show compassion towards each other on a level that normal friends just don't. You really care."

Renamon bit her lip and looked away quickly knowing that the blush was returning to her cheeks. She didn't reply this time.

Michiko's eyes went wide, "Whoa… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to point it out if it was a secret or anything."

Renamon shook her head, "No… It's ok. It's just…"

"You haven't told him have you?"

Renamon nodded and turned back to look at Michiko.

"Ahh. Do you think he knows?"

The digimon nodded slowly and looked at the ground, "I just can't tell him. I can't let this get in the way of what we have to do now. So I wait until finally we have the peace we have been fighting so hard for. Then I can tell him…"

Michiko nodded a bit and smiled, "That's really sweet. I hope things work out for you two."

Renamon nodded a bit and sighed, "Me to. It's torture keeping these feelings inside of me. A horrible secret."

"What's a horrible secret?" Said Rukan as he rounded the corner looking curious.

Renamon looked up quickly and shook her head, "Nothing Rukan. Girl talk."

He nodded and walked the rest of the way up to the two, "Well we're safe. The media didn't get anything on the digimon. Hypnos made sure of it. We should head home and get some rest. We have to start finding a way to break through to the digital world tomorrow."

"Hey Rukan. Here's my number should you actually find a way into the other world I'm coming with." Said Michiko as she handed him a slip of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks. I will do that. I guess I'll be seeing you around Michiko. Keep safe." Said Rukan with a smile.

The young girl nodded and headed out of the shelter into the night while Rukan turned to look at Renamon, "Well I guess it's time to go home and explain things to Takeshi…"

Renamon took a deep breath and nodded, "Ya… That's going to be interesting. Especially when you tell him you need his help with inter-dimensional travel."

Rukan chuckled a bit and shrugged, "Lets try and give it to him in a way that won't leave him damaged for the rest of his life."

Renamon held Rukan close to herself as Rukan wrapped his arms around her pressing his cheek against her chest and closing his eyes. It was moments like this that made the secret he kept inside not as painful. Renamon stood there for a few moments thinking about telling the boy how she felt as she had a few days ago, only this time not to fall on deaf ears.

Rukan noticed the hesitation and looked up at Renamon curiously. She just nodded and shifted them both into Rukan's room to find Takeshi waiting for them. The boy jumped but remained fairly strait faced sitting in the computer chair.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Rukan." Said Taka with a frown.

Rukan nodded a bit letting go of Renamon and shrugging, "I'm a digimon trainer. Renamon is my digimon. I've fought several battles with other digital monsters and recently they have changed and their data corrupted. The chip you have is a digimon destruction program developed by the company Hypnos who is combating the digimon as well as they pour through from the other world. It turns out one of their own is causing the digimon to come through to this world. In Kyoto there was a full-scale invasion that was only stopped because I killed the digimon responsible for the storm. That's when we learned about the first chips causing a corruption in the data of the digimon turning them evil and spreaders of the skull virus. Turns out I'm not alone as well. A girl named Michiko has a Shademon partner but Tenshi, the man from hypnos that caused the digimon to come through, Has a dark type of Renamon."

Rukan took a deep breath and nodded, "That's about it."

Renamon chuckled a bit and shook her head, "So much for giving it to him in a way that wouldn't damage him."

Takeshi shook his head, "This is impossible."

Rukan frowned a bit, "No. It's reality. Which is much more frightening than the lie we've been living. Kyoto is in ruins. Countless people have lost their lives and the city burns. Taka you have to help me get into the other world. Renamon and I have to stop this from ever happening again."

Takeshi closed his eyes and shook his head, "Rukan I don't know if I can do that. I…"

"Takeshi I'm depending on you. I'll get you whatever you need to do it but you need to find a way. I don't know near as much about computers as you do. You're my best chance." Said Rukan cutting his friend off.

Takeshi took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright. I'll need all the data on digimon you can get me. I'll have to make something to read Renamon and that watch you have. Your cards will help with that I'm sure so I'll need some of them for study. Don't expect me to have this thing done too fast. This is very complicated."

Rukan nodded and smiled, "I'm sure you'll have it done in time. I mean… if you don't we all die."

Taka frowned deeply, "Gee. Thanks for the kind reminder Rukan. I'll start work on it tomorrow. I might be able to get the tech club to help me with the programming to make things go along faster. Just tell them it's some sort of new digimon card game accessory."

Rukan nodded again, "Good. I think we should go to bed though. I'm exhausted and you have a lot of work ahead of you."

The sky was clear that night in Tokyo but still a soft orange glow on the horizon showed the danger ahead. Rukan saw this in every aspect of his life now as he sat next to the koi pond in the quiet night. He let out a long sigh and shook his head as he looked at his reflection in the cool water.

Many questions swirled around in the Hisashi's mind this night. How would he ever succeed in bringing down Tenshi and Hypnos? When would there finally be peace? When will he finally tell Renamon what he was feeling in his heart?

He tossed a small pebble into the pond and spoke softly, "Grandpa… Ruki… I need your help… I am lost in this life with my heart found in something that isn't even human… I cannot win the battle ahead. I'm not foolish enough to think that I actually have a chance against Tenshi."

"My restless nights bring me here calling for you but still I have no answer from the spirits…" said Rukan as he closed his eyes and pulled the blanket tight around himself. He lifted his gaze to the moon in the sky and frowned deeper, "Why can't I have a normal life?! Why did you choose me for all of this?! Why does everything always have to be so complicated? All I ever wanted was to have a normal childhood… Why can't I just be a kid?"

Rukan buried his face in his blanket and cried into the soft fabric. It was several minutes before he felt the paw on his back making him look up quickly and wipe his tears away. He saw Renamon there looking concerned as she sat down next to him not speaking.

Rukan opened the blanket for a moment to wrap it around her as well getting close to her and closing his eyes enjoying the peaceful moment.

"Rukan… did I ever tell you about my family?" said Renamon softly.

Rukan shook his head, "No… I didn't know you had one actually."

Renamon nodded a bit and looked into the water as Rukan had before, "I had one. The digital world is ruthless… You never know what digimon to trust and what one to avoid. Some will help you while others will only try and destroy you for the precious data you hold…"

Rukan nodded slowly and took a deep breath, "What happened?"

"It had been years since the family had seen each other. My brother had taken a mate. My sister was leader of a group of nomads that traveled the entire digital world while my parents remained in the same place content in their hovel… I was the youngest and hadn't had any of the exciting adventures the rest of my family had. It was when we were all together that it happened... A powerful digimon stormed the home and I was the only one left alive… I hid myself to afraid to fight… All of them died at the hands of that monster…"

Rukan leaned on Renamon a bit more and spoke softly, "It's not your fault. You would have just ended up like them had you fought. You and I are more alike than I thought. I've lost my family and you have lost yours."

Renamon nodded slowly and looked to Rukan, "You are all I have left in both worlds Rukan…"

Rukan nodded and smiled a bit, "You are the only one I can truly depend on to come to my aid. You are very special to me Rena"

Renamon looked deep into Rukan's emerald eyes and smiled warmly at his words breaking the gaze to look up at the moon, "Rukan… I… I love you."

Rukan smiled knowing it all along. The words weren't a surprise but a still it felt as if the dam that had been constructed to hold their feelings inside of them had broken and now their hearts could freely beat as one, "I love you to Renamon…"

There, silhouetted by the moon, the two lovers slowly turned to look into each other's eyes and leaned close to share their first kiss in the cool winter night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Calm

Something happened the night Kyoto was reduced to ruins. It seemed the victory of Rukan and Michiko spooked the digimon into staying in their world and regrouping. Not a single digimon had been spotted anywhere in all of Japan. Rukan didn't know which was worse, having them come through all the time or having to wait and worry about their plans.

Work on the device that would breach the barrier between the two worlds was agonizingly slow. It was obvious that even Taka was over his head in this project. Rukan knew that it would come eventually and was patient enough to let Taka work at his own speed. It wasn't like there was a rush with all the digimon staying in the other world.

It was evening on the third month of the project that it started to show hope. Taka had taken Rukan's D infinity and hooked it to his computer using Renamon's code to run a program that would simulate a small version of the digital world. I should break the barrier between the two worlds and open a portal large enough for the tamers to pass through.

"Yes Michiko we think we have it this time. Get to Shinjuku prep school as fast as you can. Tonight may be the night." Said Rukan into the receiver of the telephone. He hung up and let out a long sigh looking out the window at the sun setting over the mountains in the west.

The thought that perhaps the digimon had given up their crusade had crossed his mind. What if by going there they broke their unspoken truce and the war sparked up again? Rukan put his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. Such tactical decisions to be made and still he knew he had to go. As long as Tenshi was in power there was a threat.

"Rukan?"

Rukan opened his eyes and turned his head to the familiar voice. Renamon walked up the hall from the lab where Taka was hard at work. He smiled a bit turning back to look at the sunset once more, "It's beautiful isn't it? How the sky becomes shades of crimson and peach…"

Renamon nodded giving her trainer a kiss on the top of the head, "Yes it is… You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Rukan took a deep breath, "What if we are making a mistake in going to the digital world? What if they are waiting for this and the moment we go there they all pour through into this world? Or what if they gave up and don't want to be here anymore and us going their only sparks up another conflict?"

Renamon frowned as the same questions had been going through her own head, "Rukan… We have to go."

Rukan shook his head, "Do we really? We've had peace for three months now…"

Renamon shook her head and frowned, "And what about all those digimon forced to have their data corrupted by the skull virus. A plague that has to be stopped just like any other. You know better Rukan. Digimon feel just like humans."

The Hisashi stopped and thought about this for a moment. She was right of course. He hadn't thought of the digimon that way. How selfish of him to completely forget that they needed his help just as much as the humans in this world. Rukan nodded slowly and closed his eyes, "But if we go… Who will be here to protect everyone else?"

"As much as I hate to say it… Hypnos should be able to handle the digimon that come through here." Replied the digimon softly.

"What if they fail?" Said Rukan now looking up at Renamon.

"Then we had better work fast."

Rukan nodded and looked back out the window, "I should be down by the water today… putting a candle on a small boat to flow along the water with the rest of the candles."

Renamon quirked a brow, "Why's that?"

Rukan sighed softly, "It's the festival of the dead… The candle is for my sister. The one I failed to protect."

Renamon wrapped her arms softly around Rukan and shook her head, "There was nothing you could do to stop it Rukan. Don't beat yourself up over your shortcomings and the things that you simply cannot change."

Rukan put his hands on Renamon's paws and shook his head, "I could have said no to the boss. Said I wouldn't fight for him. Kept my honor…"

Renamon kissed the top of Rukan's head and frowned a little, "You can go over the what if's in your head for hundreds of years but the fact remains… It will never bring her back."

Rukan nodded, "That's why saving everyone else is so important to me…"

Renamon hadn't realized Rukan's passion in their battles was because he felt obligated. He was so young and trying so hard to make things right. She held him a bit tighter for a moment letting the silence sink in.

"Rukan? Michiko and Shademon are here. We're ready to try." Shouted Takeshi from the lab down the hall.

The couple remained still for a moment before both of them turned and walked into the lab, which now was filled with wires and odd thrown together gadgets. Rukan nodded to Michiko and she did the same back to him.

"Ok. Rukan I've added a communicator to your D infinity watch. It will allow you to contact me when you need to pull out. I've also discovered the truth behind the blue cards." Said Taka making Rukan smirk a bit. He was like a general about to send his troops into hostile territory.

"It seems they only appear when the tamer is under extreme emotional circumstances. Rukan losing his sister and Michiko's loss of her parents are examples of this. It seems it makes a connection with a digimon in the other world, which manifests its data in the form of a blue card. Once it's slashed through the card reader it triggers the forming of a D infinity."

Rukan looked to Michiko as Taka spoke a bit surprised. He didn't know Michi was an orphan. She looked back to Rukan and smiled a bit before turning back to Taka.

"I've found a way to simulate this through an AI program in my computer. With the help of Renamon I've found the emotion centers in the digimon intelligence program. It's highly complicated to say the least but I was able to simulate one emotion properly. Rukan if you would hand me a card please?"

Rukan nodded and reached into his carrying case trying to find a card they would probably never need now that their battlefield was changing. He handed the card over to Taka who hit a few buttons on his computer and set the card down on the keyboard. The room was filled with light as the card turned bright blue with the same symbol both Michiko and Rukan had seen on their own cards.

"Taka why would you need to make a card? They only bring Digimon here." Said Michi with a bit of a frown.

"Because I need the digimon to break the barrier between the worlds for me to isolate the portal and hold it open with the machine. I need someone to help me protect the portal on this side from hypnos as well after all. I understand that time in the digital world moves several times faster than here. I will leave the portal open and you should be back in a matter of a few moments in this world, even if you spent weeks in there."

Takeshi picked up the blue card and quickly slashed it through the card reader and the tamers that knew better quickly put their sunglasses on and covered their ears as the room was once again filled with a bright light and a high pitched squeal as the fourth known D infinity was created. Taka strapped it to his wrist and quickly started hitting buttons on the computer as the portal to the digital world formed and a small mechanical digimon fell through.

The portal flashed electricity shooting from the machinery branching across the portal before forming around the edges and holding it open. Rukan looked at the little digimon and smirked a bit. It looked like a little robot Taka himself had thrown together. He was beginning to understand the correlation between tamer and digimon now. The nature of their Digimon is always the true nature in one's heart. Rukan's honor brought Renamon. Michi's reclusive nature brought Shademon and now Taka's knowledge of technology brought this new digimon.

"Hello. I am Techmon." Said the little creature.

"Hello Techmon. I'm Takeshi. I brought you here into our world with a blue card" Replied Takeshi as he bent down to be eye level with the small thing.

Rukan leaned against Renamon for a moment and whispered in her ear, "Teleport back home and bring my electricity deck. If Hypnos comes He'll need it."

Renamon nodded and disappeared quickly. Taka saw it and looked at Rukan curiously. Rukan just shook his head, "Techmon… What is the current state of the digital world?"

The digimon looked up at Rukan and shook it's head making a whirring noise, "In disarray. The sickness has taken every continent now and the population not infected is low. I thank you Takeshi for removing me from that dying world." Replied Techmon.

Rukan's jaw clenched as he realized that if they couldn't find a cure they would have to destroy the entire digital world to halt the threat. He spoke softly at this point being careful not to let his emotion's bleed through his words, "Is there a cure?"

Techmon looked to the ground, "All that are infected are under the control of the king. If you destroy the king they will be free."

Taka spoke before Rukan could this time, "Who is the king?"

Renamon appeared with the deck in her paws right next to Rukan and Techmon jumped with a yelp, "It's her!"

Taka caught the little digimon and found he weighed a bit more than expected as the robot knocked him over, "That's just Renamon. She is friendly don't worry."

Techmon looked at the baffled Renamon once again and shook his head, "It's not her… The queen. She is the king's power. Dark and evil, she shows no mercy."

Rukan looked to Michiko and spoke softly, "Tenshi… He found a way to use the corrupted Digimon hypnos created and spread the virus throughout the digital world. A world innocent an untouched by people once again desecrated by greedy and power hungry men."

Techmon shook his head as he got off Takeshi and spoke once more, "The king is no human… He is a god."

The room went quiet as the digimon stopped speaking. Rukan looked to Renamon and shook his head with a frown on his face. Tenshi had established dominion over the digital world as a god. It sickened Rukan how far men would go for power. That disgrace of humankind had the power to enforce his rule as well.

"He looks like a human but moves and has power like a digimon." Said the techmon.

Rukan quickly looked to Michiko and she shook her head not knowing what the thing meant either. Perhaps Tenshi had found other effects of the cards. He would have had ample time to find out what they did. Rukan looked to Renamon who he found giving Shademon a serious look. She knew something she wasn't telling him and it seemed that Shademon knew it as well.

"What do you two know that you haven't told us?" Said Rukan with a frown.

Shademon spoke in his wispy voice still sending a chill down Rukan's spine, "There is a possibility that Tenshi is both human and digimon…"

Renamon nodded slowly and took a deep breath, "There is a place in the digital world where the energies of both worlds collide. It is a place protected by the most powerful amongst us and if a human were ever to past the test of spirit they would become like us gifted with two forms, one of the human and the other digimon. This has never happened before but I think it's safe to assume that Tenshi has become a humon."

Shademon nodded, "According to the prophecies a humon would have more power than any digimon having the grace of both worlds and be like a god. It makes sense that the digimon still in the digital world would see Tenshi as such."

Rukan felt his heart sink at all of this information. He wouldn't stand a chance against Tenshi if he really had that much power to call upon. He would have to put aside his humanity and become something more, he would have to become a humon just like Tenshi, he and Michiko both.

"Then time is of the essence. Every second we spend talking here Tenshi has hours to infect the rest of the digital world and then he will only be fighting a one front war, one that the earth has no chance in ever winning. It's time to go…" Said Rukan with new determination growing in his heart. As Renamon had said to him that night in Kyoto, failure is not an option.

The Hisashi walked up to the portal and turned to the rest of them, "This is going to be the hardest and most dangerous thing we will ever do in our entire lives. We will probably never been known for what we do here and in that other world but in our hearts we all know that we cannot just sit back and let Tenshi do what he wishes. This is my chance to regain my honor for the loss of my sister… I failed my world once before by being unable to save it. This is a second chance for me to make this world right as well as the other."

"I won't lie. I'm so scared I should be shaking up here but we know how to beat Tenshi. We know what he is and know how to become that and more. We may be just kids but we are the only hope this world and the other has. A wise person once told me in a situation like this… Failure is not an option."

Renamon smiled warmly and worked her way through the room to stand by Rukan's side, "Keep us safe Taka."

Michiko shook her head and giggled a bit as she and shademon joined the other two at the portal, "You got a thing for the dramatics Rukan. A real samurai."

Taka nodded to them and Rukan turned to face the portal, "Every journey begins with the first step…"

With that said Rukan stepped forward into the portal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Under the Ruined Stars

As Rukan and Michi left with their companions Taka was sitting in the tech room with absolutely nothing to do. It was only a few moments before he received the first communication from Rukan via that com. device.

"Taka we need directions. Give us our location and the quickest route to the trials." Said the distorted and noise filled voice of Rukan. It was low quality but it worked and that's really all they could hope for.

"I'll have you the info you need in a moment. Keep safe Rukan I'm reading several dangerous entities in your area. One of them looks to be a mega level digimon." Replied Taka into his headset as his companion digimon busied itself with exploring the room of the new world it found itself in.

Takeshi peered at the many computer screens, which gave him a look at the digital world with symbols marking hazards as well as important locations. He noticed a strange blur near where Rukan and Michi were camping out. It looked like an isolated spot of screen noise but he couldn't seem to get rid of it. He tried switching monitors but found the mark still there. Was this the corruption the green data virus was said to be causing?

"Datamon you might be able to help with this. Come here a sec and take a look." Said Taka softly as he studied the screen.

"Certainly… what seems to be the problem?" Said the small machine monster as it hopped up onto the desk and looked at the monitor questioningly, "Hmm… I believe that would signify something that the master does not want us to see. It may be important Takeshi. It could also be very dangerous. Perhaps we should wait and see what it does for a while before we inform Rukan and the others. I would keep them away from it."

Takeshi nodded and scrolled the map to the east until he saw the mark he was looking for. It appeared to be a cave of sorts with the kanji for Human and Digimon over it, "Rukan if you head due east for what looks to be about forty kilometers you'll find a mountain range and there will be a cave. That's where you need to be."

"Thanks Taka. We'll be heading out tomorrow… There is a time lag between our conversations. It took nearly five hours for us to get your reply. We'll have to find some way to get these things to work in real time." Replied Rukan almost as fast as Taka replied.

It made sense that there would be a time differential and Taka had taken that into account. It would have been much longer between their replies had he not tried to fix it. It seemed like the com device would need some more tweaking.

"I may be of some assistance there. I have unique knowledge of digimon technology that you could implement in your software that will fix the time lag. It will take some time though. Probably a few days before it works correctly.' Said Datamon with a smile as if he was just begging to be made useful.

Taka nodded and smiled back at his companion then looked to the computer, "Sure. You know more about this than I do probably. Give it your best shot."

Now that he had permission Datamon had several wires snake out of his body and connect to the machines in the room as he began to access their data directly so he could alter the software and make them work at peak efficiency.

Takeshi sat back and watched the data on the screen as the world in front of him ran at its extreme speeds. He saw Rukan and Renamon wandering off from the other two and checked the time. It was still night there, it was extremely reckless and dangerous to split up in a strange and new world… Then again this was Rukan he was thinking about. He sighed softly and knew if he said anything it would only get there five hours too late. All he could do was watch and hope they were safe.

"It's been a long time since you've been here… how much has it changed?" Said Rukan softly as he kicked at the dust of the desert they found themselves in. It was dark and the young Hisashi had to admit it was getting a bit colder than he was comfortable with.

"It's changed a lot from what I see now. I don't remember any deserts quite like this one. It looks like we are caught in a bowl of dust, some sort of crater. Perhaps this is what is left of a long lost battle against Tenshi and his virus." Replied Renamon as she took Rukan's hand into her paw and continued to walk with him away from their sleeping companions.

Rukan nodded slowly and looked out into the distance. There were long marks in the sky where he swore he could see raw data streaming its code along them. Tenshi had really damaged this world and he was beginning to believe that perhaps it would be impossible to ever get it running normally again, "Yeah… To tell you the truth I'm actually really afraid, I have been several times actually. I just haven't shown it… Yamaki really scares me."

Renamon nodded slowly and smiled a little at the edges of her mouth, "We all are afraid sometimes. When I left you that night at the warehouse… I was afraid I would never see you again. That would have hurt me more than anything. I really don't know what I would do without you now Rukan. Before you I had no direction in my life."

Rukan smiled as well and poked her in the side playfully, "And you have direction now? I thought I was just a big distraction. All of my antics and reckless behavior"

The fox stopped walking and stepped in front of Rukan so they faced each other. She put her free paw on Rukan's cheek and shook her head, "I had never know the way to my heart before I met you… I'd say that's some very good directions you gave me."

Rukan looked up at his companion with a smile and a bit of surprise reflecting in his eyes. He let go of her paw and spoke softly, "Renamon I…"

He never had the opportunity to finish his statement as the digimon pulled him close and pressed her lips against his softly but held them there.

Rukan's eyes went wide for a moment before they softened and closed. He wrapped his arms around Renamon gently as he held himself close to her and returned the kiss softly. They held the kiss for quite some time before they broke it and looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.

Renamon murred happily as she held Rukan closer to her and rested her chin on the top of his head and he rested his cheek against her chest. It was much warmer there than the harsh desert night and Rukan enjoyed the closeness greatly.

"When this is all over… I… I think I'm going to stay here… with you Renamon." Said Rukan softly making a bit of a fog with his breath.

Renamon nodded and kissed the top of his head softly, "When this is all over I don't think I want to return here. Perhaps we could live together in your world. It is much more peaceful there. We could find a place away from everyone and live there, away from the city."

The barely sixteen year old tamer smiled warmly and nodded, "That sounds nice but I thought you missed this place… Why do you want to leave?"

"Power tempts those who have it and here… after Tenshi is gone. We will have that power, an ultimate power to change the face of this world forever. I don't really want that in my life. I just want to help people and make them feel better. The days where I just wanted to be the strongest are over. I now see what happens when you become the strongest and it scares me… I don't want to even be tempted by that." Replied Renamon as she looked to the sky and guided Rukan down with her so he could sit in her lap and remain close.

Rukan smiled a bit and rubbed his cheek up against her soft fur, "That's a nice way to look at things. I like it… I think all I really want is the same thing. I just want things to go back to the way they were before we had all of this green data. Just you and me and not a care in the world… both of them."

The fox digimon laid back suddenly making Rukan fall back with her in surprise. He now lie on top of her and found it quite comfortable, "What do you really want in life Rukan? What is your final goal? Do you want to be known, famous, rich?"

Rukan shook his head slowly and smiled a bit more, "What I want in life is right here with me now…"

"Taka the blur seems to be moving off in the other direction… towards the black fortress. I believe it may be her." Said Datamon waking up his tamer from his nap.

Taka shot upright at the sudden sound and rubbed his eyes free of sleep as he watched the monitor still in a daze, "Her who?"

Datamon pull up a spreadsheet on the screen of the data on what looked like a different kind of Renamon. Taka put his glasses on and yawned before leaning forward and reading, "SkullRenamon… It's a virus type with the abilities of a Renamon just of the virus element. What's so important about that? There are tons of virus digimon that look like others."

The digimon pulled up some more information, this being historical texts from the digital world, "She is the one that gave the master his powers. Seduced him to reform the world into one she wanted. The master was a good man but she is evil. She has turned him into an evil man and now I believe she is stalking the others. They are in real danger."

Taka picked up the com device and spoke into it, "Rukan you have a strange distortion that seems to be watching you. It's headed off back to the northwest but I suggest keeping alert. Datamon says this thing is really dangerous. Keep a lookout for a SkullRenamon She looks just like yours only darker… We don't have a clear picture it seems."

He knew it wouldn't reach them for quite some time but even a late warning is better than no warning at all. Taka leaned back in his chair again and let out a long sigh before lazily lifting his arm to look at his watch, "Jesus Christ it's four in the morning…"

"Sleep Taka. I will take care of things until you wake. I do not require rest." Said Datamon as he continued to edit and refine the software using algorithms from various digimon technology and even data from the creatures themselves. The things Datamon was working on went way over Taka's head and it made the young boy feel slightly useless. He of course knew this wasn't true, but couldn't help finding himself unable to shake the idea from his head.

Taka remained in his reclined position and closed his eyes with a frown on his face; "I always end up in some sort of trouble whenever I'm around Rukan… It seems he's just got more than his share of problems. He tries so hard to be a hero… even more so after his sister died. She was his twin you see… The only strange thing is… well they never recovered her body. I remember hearing about it on the news."

Datamon nodded and thought for a moment before replying to his tamer, "Perhaps she was not dead? I have heard of such things where a person seems to be dead but awakens some time later."

Taka shook his head slowly and rubbed his sore eyes again, "That's unlikely. She was run through with a katana. Then again, if I remember correctly she was stabbed in the gut. It is unlikely that she would have died so quickly. It was a stab and not a slash after all."

Takeshi rubbed his chin a bit and shook his head, "Rukan doesn't know that his sister's grave does not hold her body. No one has ever told him about it and I didn't have the heart to bring his hopes up like that. One can only wonder where she went."

The digimon nodded again and smiled, "Well let us hope that she is somewhere safe and happy. Let us hope she will see her brother again."

"I sometimes wonder… How things would be different if she were around." Said Rukan softly as he gazed up at the corrupted night sky. He lay on his back next to Renamon with his head resting softly against her shoulder. His mind was still trying to find a happy life. The one he was cheated out of the night Ruki took the blade meant for him.

"It's best not to think about the way things could have been. It makes us linger in the painful memories of the past. It's always better to find plans to make your future better. A lot of people are counting on you now… You have the opportunity to make their futures brighter. You have the power to save two worlds now… If you are looking for penance for your sister's death, it's right here and right now." Replied Renamon in a gentle tone while her paw stroked Rukan's hair lovingly.

Rukan nodded but frowned a little, "I know… but it just won't go away. I still have the dream sometimes and every time she looks at me like I had failed her and then she runs away from me… I try to chase her but I can't move…"

The fox digimon held Rukan close as she felt his warm tears matting the fur on her chest. She loved him but he still was a child. She felt horrible for him, completely robbed of his childhood. The events that happened here would forever signify his passage from boy to man. He would never have the opportunity to go back and live the childhood he should have had.

She let him cry for as long as he wanted just holding him close and rubbing his back soothingly. The boy with the emerald eyes wanted so much to go back and change the things he had done but knew it to be impossible. Now his life was a series of relentless battles and conflicts with monsters and people that might as well be just the same. He just wanted peace and quiet, time for himself and not for others. He knew it was selfish but he deserved it.

"Rukan… I know you lost your world… but I lose mine every time I see you this way. You have a right to your tears and by all means express them. Don't keep them bottled up. But please… know that I love you more than I've ever felt for anyone before." Said Renamon softly as she made Rukan look at her and she held him a bit closer to herself, "I know you didn't get your childhood and it's not fair. I'm really sorry that having me around has caused you the troubles it has. But I don't want to give up on what we have, it might be hard to keep it but isn't that the same with any relationship? We just happen to have different problems. We will rise above all of this, I promise you Rukan… I will never leave your side. I will always be right here for you."

Rukan sniffled a bit and smiled as he leaned in for another kiss while his tears continued to flow, though their nature had changed. These were tears of the greatest happiness he had felt. Perhaps Ruki had somehow known that her death was the only way Rukan would find this great love. She sacrificed herself out of a caring for her brother that he didn't even know.

The two lovers remained close letting their kiss guide them to places in their heart that had never dared to gaze before. It was not long before their exhaustion started to set in and they shared the night in each other's arms preferring to remain completely ignorant to the trials that lay ahead and the dangers they would pose.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Hopeless Jungle Village

"Rukan you have a strange distortion that seems to be watching you. It's headed off back to the northwest but I suggest keeping alert. Datamon says this thing is really dangerous. Keep a lookout for a SkullRenamon She looks just like yours only darker… We don't have a clear picture it seems." Came the fuzz of Taka's voice making Rukan wake suddenly from his dreams.

He picked up the com and rubbed his eyes before he looked around at the now illuminated waste they had camped in the night before. He could see Michiko and Shademon far off in the distance but still the edge of the crater loomed far beyond that.

The young tamer lifted his digivice and spoke into it in reply, "Alright. I'll keep a look out for anything suspicious. Thank you for the heads up." He lay back down against Renamon with a deep breath and a soft moan as he didn't want to get up yet but knew he had to.

"I'm guessing it's time to move out?" Said Renamon in a tired voice.

Rukan just nodded and made another sleepy moan as he yawned and snuggled into her soft fur, "Five more minutes."

Renamon smiled a bit and rolled over forcing Rukan off of her and onto the soft dust with her form looming over him, "no more minutes. It's time to go."

Rukan smirked a bit and poked his fingers into her sides making her squeal in surprise and roll off of him becoming prey to his tickling, "alright alright I'll get up already." Said the young tamer as he continued to torture his companion with tickles. He stopped after a bit and just sat there on Rena's belly with a smile on his face. It was times like this that made all the bad things that happened to the two of them worth it.

He leaned down slowly and kissed her softly for a moment before getting off, standing up and stretching with a big and rather loud yawn. Renamon didn't miss the opportunity to stand up behind him, hug the boy from behind and rest her chin on the top of his head as she was about a head taller than the boy. The two of them looked out at the camp they should have slept the night before and saw Michico and Shademon getting ready to leave as well.

Renamon knew they had been seen so didn't worry about the other two wandering about aimlessly trying to find her and Rukan. The last thing they needed was lost people, "We have a long trip don't we?"

Rukan nodded and leaned back against his digimon, "It's a pretty long walk. Taka said forty K at least. And since it's in a mountain range I'm guessing a bunch of the terrain will be a bit rugged. We don't have the luxury of streets and alleys anymore. We really have to rough it here."

Renamon smiled a bit and tilted her head a little, "is 'roughing it' all that bad when I get to spend every night with you? It seems better than when we were back home in some ways."

Rukan just chuckled softly and waited with the fox woman for the other two to get their things together and start out on their long journey. It wasn't long before the other two joined them and they started their long trek east.

"You shouldn't have wandered off like that you know. It could have been dangerous. Judging by what's been going through on the com it sounds like we are being followed." Said Michico in a slightly irritated voice.

Rukan nodded as he adjusted his backpack a bit, "I'm sorry about that. We really didn't plan on falling asleep out there. We just got tired… It won't happen again. I promise."

Michi nodded and frowned, "It had better not. Without you around I don't know what would entertain me."

Rukan couldn't help but chuckle at the comment and he looked to the path ahead of them. In the distance he could see the tops of trees over the rim of the crater. There would seem to be some sort of forest just over the rim. It was welcome shade compared to the hot sun, which beat down on them in the dust bowl.

It took an hour to reach the edge of the crater and when they finally stepped out they found themselves face to face with a thick jungle ahead of them. Rukan frowned as he realized this was going to be harder than he had planned. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the one remaining tonto as he knew there would be some bushwhacking ahead.

"Well… at least it's not out in the sun." Said Rukan with a bit of a smile.

"Sir it seems the blur has returned and is following our companions in the digital world. I would estimate it will catch up to them within the next two hours. Unfortunately I have not been able to put in the proper time algorithms yet. We are completely unable to warn them of the danger." Said Datamon in what sounded like a sad tone but it was hard to tell with his machine voice.

Taka nodded but still had a frown on his face. The steaming cup of coffee in front of him and the bags under his eyes only told that he got little to no sleep the night before. The young tech wiz looked a bit closer at the screen and frowned a bit deeper, "You think it is her? Even if it is she's a rookie level. Renamon and Rukan shouldn't have a problem taking her by themselves let alone with Michi and Shade's help."

"Negative. She has a tamer to, remember, a tamer who made the cards in the first place. She has a definite home field advantage as well as back up in the cards." Replied Datamon.

Taka leaned back in his swivel chair again and brushed some of his black hair off of his glasses with the same frown, "I don't know… Rukan was considered for the longest time the digimon king. He doesn't need all the cards to get a strategy. I only hope his card game tactics can apply to the battle coming… Then again he can get pretty hot headed and reckless in the heat of the moment."

Datamon nodded slowly and sat himself down putting his hands on his knees, "I hope you are right Taka…"

"At least it's out of the sun he says…" Said Michi rather indignantly. Rukan couldn't really blame her as they were surrounded by a group of Garurumon that didn't look too happy to see them.

"Now isn't the time for criticism Michi… what should we do?" Replied Rukan as he remained very still along with the other three.

"You're the fearless leader. You come up with something." Said Michi with a frown on her face, "And do it fast… I don't think these guys are gonna wait around forever."

"We aren't going to hurt you. We are trying to find our way to the trails. Our human tamers are trying to become more than they are so they can face Tenshi and put an end to the virus." Said Renamon softly but still she remained frozen where she stood. There was simply no way they could take on seven champions at the level they were at.

"Shut your filthy yap you dirty lapdog!" Shouted one of the Garurumon as it snarled and its hackles rose to show it's massive teeth.

Rukan swallowed hard and thought for a moment before he took his D-Infinity off and placed it on the ground, "There… now she is just like you." He took all of his bags and his tonto out and placed them on the ground, "I really am just trying to help… I know you guys have been through a lot and I am really sorry that it's interference from my world that has caused all of the trouble. I am just trying to help fix the damage and remove the cause."

The Garurumon snarled and one of them snapped its jaws in Rukan's direction, "Go home human! We don't need your help! You'll just turn into another dictator! You are too tempted by power to ever withstand the seduction it has!"

"Rukan's not like that!" Shouted Renamon with a frown, "Before I met him I was like one of you and I was power hungry! I wanted to be the strongest and most powerful so no one could ever stand in my way! The time I spent with him taught me that I was wrong! It's not important to be powerful and unstoppable! What is important is that one is true to their ideals and morals… What is important is taking care of the ones you love and Rukan is trying to do that!"

Rukan's heart sank as she spoke and he let out a soft sigh, as he knew the reaction probably would not be a positive one. So this was it, this was how it ended, not at the hands of his enemy but at the hands of the ones he was trying to protect. He heard movement and opened his eyes to see the world in slow motion as one of the Garurumon leapt at Renamon with it's mouth open and ready to bite.

Rukan shouted as he saw for a moment a blade heading for him that was caught by another body. This was his chance to set things right and he wasn't about to give it up. With all of his might he leapt in front of Renamon, with his hands outstretched he caught the top and bottom jaws of the monster and was forced to the ground holding the jaws away from him. The creature was simply too strong for him and he felt his arms giving way.

"Don't hurt her! If you hurt anyone make it me! Let the others go… please. They will go back to the other world and never bother you again… I could not live without Renamon in my life. She means more to me than you could ever understand." Said Rukan as the beast's saliva dripped from it's gaping mouth on his face and chest. The others all seemed taken aback by his actions, including the other Garurumon.

"Back down son… This human seems different. He would give up his life to save his companions. Just like anyone of us would if given the choice. Perhaps not all humans are like Tenshi." Said one of the older looking digimon. His body was riddled with scars and his right eye seemed to be missing.

The wolf digimon lifted his head away from Rukan's face and looked to the older one of its species, "He's lying! It's all an act Ridley! Let's just remove the threat now and not take the risk!"

The old Garurumon growled deeply and snapped its jaws at the younger one that still had Rukan pined under its weight, "You will not harm him or any of his friends Narwith! Get off of him now! He might be able to help us back at the village. His device has the ability to make his companion more powerful than any of us. He and his friends might be the only chance we have against Her."

Grudgingly the Garurumon got off of Rukan with a grunt and stood by the one known as Ridley, "I still think it's too much of a risk… How do we know they won't just become like Tenshi and that devil woman?"

Ridley shook his head slowly and let out a loud sigh, "You'll have to forgive my son Narwith. He is young and still does not see the value in life. While risk is an important thing to avoid… sometimes we have to take risks to reach our goal. Don't make me regret this human or I will be the one ready to rip your throat out. Follow us and we will show you the way to the village. Help us and we will give you the fast route to the place you want to go. We here know it quite well and stay away. It has become an evil place ever since that terrible man used it."

"I value life… the life of my pack mates… Not of outsiders." Growled Narwith as he turned to leave the clearing obviously disgruntled.

Rukan lay there for a bit before getting to his feet. He brushed the dirt off of him and put his backpack back on, tucked his tanto back into it's sheath at his ribs and his D-Infinity went back on his wrist. He took a deep breath and took the first glace as his companions. They all seemed spellbound.

Renamon quickly held him close and spoke softly, "Don't you ever do that again… You had me worried sick. I thought I was going to lose you."

Rukan hugged her back but let out a soft cough as she was holding him a bit too tightly, "Rena sweetie… my backbone is going to break if you hold me only a little bit harder."

Renamon quickly let go and gave him a look of apology. He just shrugged it off and nodded to Michico and her digimon, "Lets follow them and see what they need help with. This is what we came here for after all." He smiled as if nothing had happened but his heart was still racing and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He had been terrified. For a moment he thought he was surely going to die.

He smiled a bit though his hands were still shaking as the other Garurumon started off into the foliage. Rukan didn't give his group any time to say anything as he turned to leave with the canines.

The tamers and their digital counterparts were led through the jungle and into a village built into the trees. It was certainly quite the sight. It almost appeared as if the trees themselves had created the homes that the digimon were living in. Rukan looked about the clearing completely awestruck. He had never seen anything like this before.

"Welcome to our jungle home. It was once an ogremon village but they were afflicted by the corruption. They now serve Her and Her master. We need your help young tamers. Our scouts spotted a large group of roving corrupted nearby and we fear they will attack the village any day now. We want your help in defeating them. If you do this for us we will give you safe passage through the jungle and to the cave." Said Ridley with a bit of a frown on his face.

Rukan nodded slowly and replied solemnly, "We'll help you…"

He took a look around the village and saw not one smile. Everyone was working hard tending to the injured or simply rebuilding parts of the village. Rukan couldn't help but feel his heart sink as his eyes began to burn with sorrow. This village had seen more than its share of hardship and bloodshed. The people were no longer living. They were just surviving.

The now sixteen-year-old boy looked up at his partner digimon and continued to frown as he saw the same sorrow on her face. She felt it just like he did; these people were completely without hope. Rukan grit his teeth and shook his head, as he knew it would take a miracle to turn the people from their lives without hope. They were already defeated as is, he would change that, and somehow he knew that he and his friends would make it happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Dark Queen

"Rukan risked a lot this afternoon for the sake of all of us you know. We should thank him, even if his choice was reckless and very dangerous." Said Shademon to his partner who seemed to have a rather disgruntled look on her face.

"Look it's not like I am unhappy to be alive or anything… It's just; we need to keep our focus. If we get too far behind on our goal we are risking a lot." Replied Michico as she opened her deep black eyes and sighed, "He just seems to make his choices in the heat of the moment without considering the consequences. What if this village really is a lost cause Shademon…"

The hut went silent as the two stared one another down. They weren't glaring or angry in any way. They were just taking the time to let that idea settle into their minds. They were both, of course, alone in the hut the Garurumon had given them. The enclosure was settled into one of the higher trees and Narwith took great pleasure in egging Michico on as she tried to climb the massive plant.

"I suppose Rukan believes that we can save these people. He does make rash and careless decisions but his heart has always been in the right place Michi. He just wants to help this world, even if it's one village at a time." Replied Shademon as he sat himself down against one of the walls and crossed his arms over his chest.

Michi closed her eyes and laid back on her cot with a sigh, "I just hope he doesn't get us into more trouble. I would like to return home someday…"

"Is that true? Last I remember you hated your home life. That's why when we found Rukan you wanted to spend all the time you could away from home with Renamon and him." Replied Shademon, his voice completely devoid of emotion.

Michico sighed again and rolled onto her side so she faced a wall and not Shademon. Her home life was a wreck, she knew her mother was trying her hardest but she was never home. After her father died it was just her and her mother who had to spend all of her time at work just to keep up with the bills and pay for food. Life was hard for the girl and she knew it always would be.

"We'll talk more in the morning Michi. You need your rest." Said Shademon as he watched the girl. He was wondering if she was asleep already but that was answered when she hopped to her feet quite suddenly and headed for the door without a word.

The ghost digimon began to rise but the girl turned and shook her head to him, "I need some time alone… sorry. I'll be back soon. I just need to take a walk."

"I understand… please, be careful."

Michi just nodded and headed out of the tree house, climbed down the tree and looked around. The village was still active with soldiers training for battle and medics attending the wounded from the last. Builders worked under artificial light to try and rebuild important buildings while the armory was brimming with smoke and the smell of burning metal.

They were manufacturing weapons and armor, perhaps she could find something useful there. She was about halfway through the town square when the first blast hit not but a few meters from her right. She rolled quickly and scanned the dark trees for any trace of the source but could find none.

The town was in a panic and Michi saw Rukan dash out of the armory with two blades in hand. Renamon was quick to follow now with a targe on her left arm and a staff slung across her back. She found herself completely bare of any sort of weapon and in the middle of a battlefield. Panic began to grip her heart as the first wave of the infected monsters sprung forth from the trees.

Michi's eyes went wide as she scrambled to her feet and began a mad dash to safety behind Rukan and his digital companion. Her heart sunk as she tripped over a root and her world was turned upside down. She tried to get to her feet but was quickly pinned by a black Agumon that started to charge it's dark breath attack.

"Shademon Evolution!" Came the raspy shout as light shot from the young girl's wristwatch and struck her companion digimon squarely making his data reform into something more powerful. Soon a dark warrior covered in black cloth and armed with a large shirken stood in the place of the ghost digimon, "Ninjamon, warrior of the shadows!"

The young girl of only 14 years looked amazed as Ninjamon plucked the corrupted digimon off of her like it was air. It exploded into the green corrupt data and she got to her feet quickly, "Lets show them how it's done Ninjamon!" Shouted the tamer and she ran into the fray with her digimon in tow.

Rukan watched amazed at the evolution and then smiled to Renamon, "I guess it's time to go into battle."

"Yep."

"Prolly gonna get all beat up again."

"Probably."

"Well… shall we do this then?"

"Lets."

The Tamer chuckled softly and took a moment to look at his new digicarbide blade with a smirk, "They'll never knew what hit them."

With that said a group of goblinmon rushed at Rukan and Renamon with their clubs raised high above their heads. Rukan dodged the first attack and tore into them with his blades while Renamon struck out with the staff quickly enough to send the digimon flying into trees where they burst into the rancid data.

Rukan spun quickly and buried the new blade in the chest of one of his attackers and he barely had enough time to kick the body off of his blade before he shoved it into the neck of another. There were too many of them to take on alone. Ridley and his men had better come to help quickly or this would be the end of them.

"Rukan! Watch out behind you!" Came Renamon's terrified shout as an ogremon leapt out of the foliage with its large bone club swinging in a wide arc aimed for Rukan's head. The boy barely had enough time to roll out of the way as the club shook the ground sending chunks of dirt into the air.

"Well aren't you a big guy? You know what they say… The bigger they are. The harder they…" Rukan couldn't finish his sentence as he had a fist in his gut and he tumbled backwards hitting his back on a tree trunk. He let out a grunt and held his stomach for a moment before coughing out, "Punch…"

The ogremon roared and leapt forward to attack the prone Hisashi but missed as Rukan rolled out of the way and slashed the back of it's leg with the digicarbonide blade making it stumble and howl in pain.

"Renamon I don't know how much longer we can hol…" Rukan was once again cut off as the Ogremon swiped low and made Rukan trip and smash his face into the ground. The monster leapt into the air with it's club raised high as Rukan turned himself over with a large stick in hand which drove itself through the Orgemon's stomach. It blew apart into the green data.

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" Shouted Renamon as she took out another three goblinmon but they just didn't seem to stop coming. Upon the destruction of the Ogremon they began to flee back into the trees. It seemed with their leader gone they had no ability to coordinate an attack by themselves.

She leapt to Rukan's aid and helped him to his feet and Rukan brushed himself off only to look up and see several dozen Impmon with fireballs in their hands just ready to throw them. He stumbled backwards in surprise and closed his eyes as he braced for the impact but a loud roar filled the village center as the Impmon were destroyed quickly by the Garurumon warriors lead by Ridley and his son Narwith.

"Do not lose heart Rukan! We have them on the run! Meet us at the front with your other friend!" Shouted Ridley as he rushed past them and into the dark forest that Michi and Ninjamon had rushed into only minutes before.

Rukan got to his feet again and began to run but stopped as a single shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness and her dark red eyes began to glow in the night. She stalked back and forth tsk tsking before she stepped into the light.

SkullRenamon looked like any other Renamon only her fur was a dark purple where it should be yellow and her white mane and bellyfur as well as the tips of her ears, paws and feet were black. Her purple gloves were replaced with crimson skull and cross bone symboled ones, while the marks on her legs were white skulls. She wore an arrogant smirk on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Such trouble you are causing little boy. You and that girl… I cannot allow you to ruin the dark master's plan. Your story ends here." Said the Dark Queen of the digital world as she brought her claws to bare and leapt at Rukan with lightning speed neither he or Renamon had seen before.

She scored a hit on Rukan's right eye that made him stumble back and hold his hand over the injury as he howled in pain. She was smart, going for the tamer and not the digimon. Take out the one that has the real power and finish off the weak and helpless tamer-less digimon after.

Rukan swore as he took his hand off of his eye, which could barely see through the blood. She had missed the actual eye by made a nasty gash through his eyebrow and down his cheek. He quickly got to his feet and brought his blades to the ready, "Bring it on you bitch!"

Michi followed Ninjamon as best she could, as he was very quick. He did have some consideration for this and would make frequent stops to let her catch up while he disposed of more and more infected digimon, cutting through them like they were made of simple paper.

Awestruck by the power her companion had she made sure to stick close to him as the Garurumon showed themselves and began to tear into the front lines of the attackers. The battle was turning from a surprise attack into a massacre. With the newfound power of Ninjamon and the other champion level digimon there to aid, the corrupted didn't stand a chance, they had to run.

Michico reached into her deck holder and pulled a card free as she slashed it with a grin, "overdrive!" Shouted the little girl as Ninjamon began to move even faster moving from shadow to shadow and striking out, destroying digimon two, even three, at a time. It seemed none of them could withstand the power of the champion digimon, until the shadow stepped forward.

It was so huge it shook the ground every time it stepped and it took a few moments before the D-Infinity began to siren and shriek out it's warning like it had never before, "Black Wargreymon! Threat level Crimson! Mega level digimon! Threat Exceeding current power level! Hasty Retreat Recommended!"

Michico's eyes went wide as she remembered the message from the night before. Something large was wandering the area and it seemed she got to be the one to find out exactly what it was. She watched the creature gather energy over its head into a gigantic ball.

How could she ever hope to win against something so big? There really was no hope in saving this village. Rukan might as well just let them all get killed in that clearing earlier in the day. It might have been a less painful way to go compared to the power this thing had.

"Michi! Don't give up! With everyone here to help you we can take him on! Just trust in the power of the D-infinity and it will be our salvation!" Shouted Ninjamon as he leapt at the monster attacking its legs while the Garurumon began to focus their bright blue beam attacks at the monster's face.

The female tamer looked down at her watch and her eyes went wide as the screen flashed, "Arc Slash ready" She quickly reached for her overdrive card once again and slashed it through shouting the name as the watch flashed to life and the night was lit up with the power as it hit all of the Garurumon with a new ability. It forced them all to glow in a brilliant light show and when they emerged they were all Weregarurumon.

SkullRenamon rushed at Rukan again but this time he was ready for her attack. He spun to the side and lifted his leg smashing it into one side of her face while Renamon hit the other with her staff. The dark digimon growled in anger as she leapt back and licked up a bit of the blood seeping from her nose, "Oooo… That's the first time someone's hit me. So this is pain."

Rukan frowned as he saw the blood. Digimon hadn't bled before, they just trickled data out of their wounds. She was definitely bleeding, "Get used to it. Renamon and I are going to give you a tour to the world of pain. We've got your VIP passes right here." Said Rukan as he flicked his blades.

"hmph. We'll see…" Replied the vile thing as it ran forward once again. Rukan dropped down low but he had chosen the wrong move this time. She lifted her leg high and dropped it quickly smashing his face into the ground with a quick scissor kick.

Renamon growled loudly as she began to glow with a bright white light, "Renamon Evolution!" She was quickly in the form of a nine-tailed kitsune that looked like someone had just insulted. Her hackles were raised and her teeth ready to rend the woman apart.

Rukan spit out a tooth as he got to his feet and slashed a card, "Speed up!" shouted Rukan. Kyubimon dipped her head down and hoisted Rukan onto her back. Rukan quickly put away his grandfather's tonto and fixed the Digicarbonide blade to the tip of Renamon's staff. It was apparent they were made to be a spear.

The young tamer watched the world go by in a blur as Kyubimon ran circles around SkullRenamon who was having a hard time keeping up. Rukan saw the opportunity and didn't second-guess his chance. He drew the spear back and with a mighty sweep slashed the villain across her face with the spear tip making her scream in agony as she collapsed to her knees.

"I underestimated you this time kid but next time I'll be ready." Said the digimon as she shifted her data to another location far from the victors of the battle.

Kyubimon stopped making dust fly high into the air as she did so. She was panting heavily as she cursed and looked to her back to see Rukan, "She got away…"

Rukan nodded slowly unable to see out of his right eye at the moment as too much blood was seeping from the wound on his brow, "She was bleeding kyubimon… Digimon don't bleed but she was. Something is different about her. She was much more powerful than any normal rookie level. She didn't even show up on the D-infinity. No threat level or anything."

Kyubimon nodded and frowned, "It's not the last we've seen of her. We'll know more once we get to the cave I think. Lets go help the others and assure our victory in this battle."

Rukan nodded and they were off into the dark of the trees.

"Ninjamon it looks like he has a weak point on the back of his knees! Go for it! Take him down!" Shouted Michico and Ninjamon reacted quickly running behind the leg and leaping high into the air as he tossed the shirken and landed it right in the back of the monster's knee. A loud roar filled the night as it unleashed a Terra Force attack.

The ball of energy was misguided at the last minute by the pain Ninjamon caused it and the ball tore a hole through the forest away from the village. No matter what they did it seemed like they couldn't even harm the monster. The only chance they had was to get to the thing's head and put it out of commission quickly.

"Hurry everyone! Concentrate on the backs of his knees! Make him topple!" Shouted the young tamer to the small army in front of her. They responded quickly as the WereGarurumon began to throw hit after hit into the back of the Black Wargreymon's knees. The little girls heart skipped a beat as she saw the monster begin to fall.

Everything after that happened so fast she could barely remember if she really saw what she did. Like a streak of yellow light Kyubimon burst through the trees of the forest and leapt into the air with Rukan on her back. Rukan quickly got to his feet and leapt from her back shooting himself even higher while spinning the spear over his head to gain momentum.

He was at the exact right arc to have the mega level digimon's exposed neck right below him as he began to fall. He quickly stopped spinning the spear and tucked it between his legs as he drove it into the spine of the monster and it abruptly burst into a monstrous cloud of the terrible green data.

This led to a new problem as Rukan was falling from quite a great height at quite a fast rate. He spread his arms and grit his teeth as he saw the ground approaching. Closing his eyes, as he was sure impact was only moments away he felt something snatch him from the air and carry him to the ground gently.

Rukan opened his eyes and was surprised to be looking up at the WereGarurumon form of Narwith, the last person he ever expected to save him, "Narwith… I…"

Narwith shook his head and shrugged, "Maybe you aren't so bad after all. Lets get you back to town. You look pretty beat up. We can sleep soundly tonight. You hurt that damned woman and her army now runs from your and Michico's power. Maybe you will save us after all."

Rukan just nodded and smiled even though his body ached and his brow still bled profusely. Kyubimon was quick to Narwith's side where she turned back into Renamon and took Rukan from Narwith's arms. She cradled him like the precious thing he was and shook her head at the wound on his face. He would be fine with just a bit of medical help. There would be some scarring but she would still love him no matter what.

"Rukan! If you ever do something that crazy and reckless again I swear to god I'll kill you myself for good measure!" Shouted Michi as she made her way through the Weregarurumon. She stopped and looked down at him a bit surprised at the wound on his face but still put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure what she means is, thank you for the help. The two of you saved this village from destruction tonight. You should be very proud of yourselves. Your strength overcame the dark queen and one of her most powerful minions." Said Shademon as he put a ghostly hand on Michi's shoulder, "We should head back to the village and get you fixed up. We can all rest easy tonight. With the army defeated, Skullrenamon wounded and a new force of Weregarurumon guarding the jungle village… nothing Tenshi can throw at them will be able to destroy them. Rukan, Michi, You have done what you wanted to in the beginning. You have given them hope once again."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Never Waking Nightmare

Running, he was always running from the darkness. Rukan had terror in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at the encroaching black and the red, glowing, eyes within. His lungs burned from his run and his muscles were beginning to ache. He just couldn't run from it anymore. He cried out for help but none came as he stumbled and the dark queen was upon him with a smirk on her face, "Why do you run from me Rukan? It's human nature to desire what I have to offer… You are so much stronger than Tenshi ever will be."

Rukan pushed her away and pressed his back to the hallway shaking his head, "I'll never be a monster like you!"

Skullrenamon quirked a brow and gave a bit of a snort, "Never? Oh I think you already have been… Sleeping deep inside you is the rage of a killer. Perhaps I need to jog your memory a bit?"

The hallway fell away like it was made of dust and the tamer and digimon were standing in a rain soaked street. People were gathered in a circle as the sounds of battle were heard within. Rukan looked away but found the scene just went wherever his eyes were. He couldn't even close them an not see what was happening, "No! I don't want to see this!"

Skullrenamon held Rukan from behind and nipped at his ear as she whispered seductively, "But this was the times you really felt alive. When in the heat of battle, harming others for your own self gain."

Rukan shivered and pushed her away again shouting, "Stop it! That's not true! I was only doing it to help my sister…"

The dark Renamon chuckled a bit and appeared over the circle with a claw at her lips, "Hmm… doesn't look like you are doing such a good job at that. Cocky and arrogant little boy aren't you? Oh my… I do believe you just killed a man in cold blood."

Rukan held the sides of his head and growled, "No! I… I didn't! This isn't real! Get out of my head!"

Another laugh filled the air around Rukan as the man he killed the night Ruki died stood up and looked at the tamer with a frown, "Oh but it is real… very real little boy. You did this and now show such hypocrisy! Are we really all that different? You want to change the world into what you believe is right… It seems you are even willing to kill to do so."

The voice was that of Skullrenamon and he felt her arms around him once more as she gave his neck a nip and breathed hotly against the skin then licked her way up to his ear, "You only want to make the world into your image of good. Why start at the beginning when I can offer you the world tomorrow? It's yours, all the power to create and destroy at your will… You don't need your friends, you'll have me. Together we can even search for your sister…"

Rukan's eyes went wide as he turned in the digimon's grasp to face her, "You lie! Ruki is dead!"

Skullrenamon quirked a brow and nodded to the ground where Rukan's sister lay, "They never told you did they? I've done a bit of research myself. It seems your sister's body was lost. She was run through in the gut boy… you think she was dead that fast? No… My guess is she is still somewhere in this world. It was that night that a tear in the world was created and I believe she was the cause of it. The extreme emotion to try and save her beloved brother tore a hole between the two worlds which has allowed you the luxury of being in my presence."

Rukan felt her tail running up his inner thigh while her paws roved along his back in a sensual manner, "Tha… That can't be… there was a funeral. M… Mom would have told me… You're lying to me!"

Skullrenamon put a pout on her face and placed her paw on his chin so she could hold it softly, "Oh you poor misguided boy. The people you trust always let you down don't they? Your mother buried a box and nothing more. They gave up searching for her even."

The devil woman leaned forward and nipped Rukan's cheek before whispering in his ear, "Do you know who told them to stop?" She giggled a bit and gave Rukan's ear a lick that sent a shiver down his spine, "It was your mother… She was afraid you would find out? I suppose you believe she was protecting you. People don't really do anything unless there is something in it for them. She sacrificed your sister for fear that you would run off looking for her. She selfishly held you so close to her that she lied to keep you there."

Rukan's eyes were burning as he tried to choke back tears. He sniffled as the information was setting itself into his mind and was beginning to process. She had to be lying but why did it feel like she wasn't? She was such a terrible person but she could help him find the one he lost. Was it really all that bad for him?

"Oh poor poor boy." Said Skullrenamon as she held Rukan close to herself and shook her head, "Your whole life has been one lie after another. I can promise I will never lie to you. Follow me and we will find your sister. We will have this whole world help us find her."

"He's burning up… I've seen this before. It's what happens to the infected before they turn to the dark." Said Ridley as he sat next to Rukan's cot with a frown, "The boy is being tempted by the Dark Queen. She will seduce him and then have him under her control.

Renamon shook her head, "No… We can't give up on him. He's different. The virus shouldn't work on him like this. He… He's not a digimon. He's made of flesh and bone not data."

Narwith shook his head slowly as he leaned against the far wall. He had a solemn look on his face as he sighed, "We've tried saving them before but all of them fell to her power. She has incredible ability. We believe it is the human influence she has had that brought about this. We Digimon didn't have things like greed and avarice before the virus."

Michico frowned and knelt down beside Rukan's bed and brushed a bit of his hair off of his sweat-covered face. The boy was wet all over from the hot sweat that didn't ever seem to stop. The wound over his eye was growing rancid and was the obvious cause of the contamination, "I have an idea… Perhaps the virus has been modified but isn't complete. It may be weak which is why he's lasted these three days when the others lasted one. His body is fighting it but it needs help. Taka and Datamon are still working on a vaccine but we have to help him now before it's too late."

Renamon nodded slowly, "What do you suggest we do Michi? We don't have any sort of real medical equipment or chemicals for humans here."

Michi smiled a bit and reached into her pack pulling out a bottle of iodine, "I thought maybe one of us would get hurt and we would have to disinfect the wound. If we put this in his cut it should kill the thing that's making him sick. If we just stop it from growing there he has a chance I think."

"I… I can't believe it." Said Rukan softly as he looked down at the ground and his blood soaked hands.

"It is the truth. You are a killer and your sister still lives. You have more than that. I sense a great deal of lust… Something I can fulfill." Said the smirking digimon as she pulled the teen into a passionate kiss. She held him there with her paws running up and down his back, "mmm. All of this can be yours. Your wildest desires and dreams are within your grasp Rukan. Why do you try and fight them? There is no price on what you want or can do. It's all there for your taking and still you resist?"

Rukan's eyes went wide at the kiss, as he had never experienced this kind of a kiss before. He found himself giving in to his most carnal of desires and closed his eyes returning the kiss. His eyes slowly began to change to a dark black and his hair going a platinum blond. His clothing started to form different diabolic patterns in red over the black until she let go.

"There you are… Wrath. You will be my most powerful. Turn around and let me get a good look at you." Said Skullrenamon with the same smirk on her face.

Wrath did as he was told and stepped away before putting a pair of black leather gloves on his hands and turning himself around for her to see, "What would you have me do first… ugh!" Wrath looked to be in great pain as he put his hand over his right eye and collapsed to his knees, "Wha… What's happening to me?"

Skullrenamon frowned and shook her head, "That's impossible… There is nothing in this world that can withstand my infection! What have they done!?"

Wrath quickly began to change back into Rukan who was panting heavily as he held his eye, "I'll never be what you want me to! You tricked me once but not again! This is MY mind! I have all the control here!" Shouted the young Hisashi as he got to his feet with a look of rage on his face, "This is not the face of your plaything Wrath! This is the face of Vengence! The one who will save this world and remove you and your taint from it. I will stop you and your master Tenshi!"

Skullrenamon started to laugh then as the mark on her face began to show. It was the result of their battle and it matched Rukan's only it was over the opposite eye, "You think you can defeat me?! Tenshi is just a puppet to my will! He will never be the man he was! It's a pitty you are throwing me out like this. You could have been better than him in leaps and bounds. That's alright I suppose. I still have the virus imprinted on you. I have all the information I need to make my Wrath without your body. The ultimate killing machine at my disposal."

Rukan shook his head while still covering his burning eye, "No… you won't use me for something like that."

"Stupid boy… I already have. The offer is still open if you want it." Said Skullrenamon as she walked in a circle around the boy with the emerald eyes, "The clock is ticking. Come and be my king… my lover and mate… become Wrath and help me build my generals Greed, Envy, Pride, Lust, Sloth, and Gluttony. Together the seven of you will have the power to rule both worlds."

Rukan shook his head again and growled, "I will never be your sin… your puppet to manipulate and control. You will be the one with the power. I see how it happened now. You turned Tenshi into the monster he is today! You are the terrible thing in this world! With you gone and Tenshi recovered I will put an end to your reign and return the power to the rightful owners. The digimon themselves."

Skullrenamon laughed and put a paw on her face, "Tenshi is unsaveable now child. He lives only to please me. While he does a good job the man is getting old. Time here moves much faster than it does in your world and the years have been very unkind… I'm afraid you will find the only remains of Tenshi in the form of a wrinkled old and decrepit man. He didn't pass the test in the trails but I did. I've been gifted with the ability to appear human."

Skullrenamon began to change and cackled as she formed herself into Rukan's worst nightmare. His twin sister stood before him with a grin on her face, "Oh what an ability it is. I suppose perhaps you now have second thoughts about destroying me?"

Rukan shook his head quickly, "No… You're not her. You just look like her. Ruki was a sweet and innocent girl. She would never be like you." Said the young boy with a deep frown on his face as he lifted his hand away from his eye. A scar remained but the wound was healed, "You won't trick me anymore! Leave me!"

The part digimon part human creature screamed at Rukan as his mind was back under his control. She quickly disappeared in flecks of green data but he knew he had only defeated her in his mind. That was the easy part; beating her before she created that abomination Wrath was an entirely different subject.

"Rukan… I know you can't here me now but I am very proud of you. Your dreams must be terrifying and maddening from the sickness but still you fight for life. I would like to think you are fighting for me… please, don't give up. I love you and would give up everything for you. Please keep fighting and come back to me." Said Renamon softly by the light of the oil lamp set next to Rukan's cot.

She hadn't left his side at all for the past five days, as he lay ill. The village still moved on and all the buildings were repaired. There were even smiles to be seen at times but always a solemn quiet around the infirmary. No one dared speak near Rukan as they knew he and Michi were the ones that saved their village and that he might have given his life for them. Such was something they held in high regard.

"Everyone is so happy now. You should see the children playing in the square. The digimon have lives and ambitions they can seek now that they have been freed. They know it's only for a time but any time at all is worth it. You've made them so happy to be alive that they no longer believe the ones killed are the lucky ones." Continued Renamon as her voice was wavering. A tear fell from her eye as she kissed Rukan's cheek.

"Even Narwith comes to see how you are doing every day. He sometimes stays for hours on end just hoping to see you wake up. His father has posted him as guard here so that he doesn't get in trouble for his trips anymore. They are very busy you see. The soldiers are responsible for bringing back food as well as keeping the people safe… I… I guess my words here are wasted but still I can hope you will wake up and I can tell them to you."

"Rukan… I love you. I will forever and beyond then. I was going to ask you to become my mate, my pillar to lean on when I am weary and saddened by the world so that I may be yours. I want to see everything with you, do everything with you and learn all I can with you by my side. So please… please wake up." Said Renamon as her tears began to flow freely now.

"Your words fall not on deaf ears. I would be honored to be your mate Renamon. No matter what form I take when I become like that woman I will always be there to help you when you are sad or weak just like you have been for me. I love you as well and will never forget the promise I make tonight. If ever we are apart, no distance in the two worlds will ever keep us that way. I will lay down my life if that's what it takes to get just one look into your eyes." Said Rukan as he slowly opened his eyes and put his shaking hand on her cheek, "But please… I really need some water right now."

The digimon leapt to her feet and looked horribly mortified that Rukan had heard her speak but his response filled her heart with a joy she had never felt before. She nodded quickly at his request and ran to get him the requested water. She quickly snatched up a cup and dipped it into the water barrel then ran back to her lover and mate.

"Here Rukan." She said as she gave him the cup and he drank it all down quickly and she spoke while he did so, "you don't have to. My eyes are right here, along with my heart."

Rukan smiled as he looked into the mirror across from his cot. He had a noticeable scar across his right eyebrow and cheekbone like in his dream. It would stand as a reminder to his resistance to the temptation, "We don't have time to stay here. We have to get to the trials and then find Skullrenamon quickly. She has a plan that will end both worlds. Tenshi is as good as dead. He might actually be dead and just kept alive through her words as a sort of bargaining chip."

Renamon shook her head and put a finger on his lips gently, "shhh.. get some rest and we will talk about it in the morning."

Rukan pushed her finger away and shook his head, "You don't understand Renamon! She has a part of me and is going to make a monster, a person called Wrath! Ruki… she's alive! She's alive and somewhere in this world! She was the one that broke the barrier that night! We have to find her! She's all alone and… and I don't know what I would do if I lost her again!"

"Rukan please calm down. You're getting yourself all riled up. You're still recovering. Sleep tonight, we both need the rest. We will tell the others this information in the morning." Said Renamon softly as she nuzzled into Rukan's neck and gave it a little kiss.

"… You're right I guess. But tomorrow we have to leave." Said Rukan as he snuggled into Renamon's chest.

"Ok. We will leave tomorrow… but only if you go to sleep." Replied the fox digimon.

Rukan nodded and in one swift motion pulled Renamon from her seat next to the bed and onto the cot with him. He moved himself over so she had some room before snuggling up to her once more and falling asleep quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Breaking Barriers

"So it seems our reckless hero has awoken from his long rest. It seems the virus cannot claim all of its victims." Said Narwith as Rukan was sitting himself up in bed. He was still groggy and disconnected from the world around him as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning to you to Narwith… Did you take care of her while I was away?" Asked Rukan as he nodded to the still sleeping Renamon with another yawn.

Narwith nodded and spoke softly, "She never left your side. There were times where we had to make her eat. She was afraid that she would miss you waking up if she looked away for only a second. I'd have to say you have a very devoted mate there."

Rukan smiled and nodded though his eyelids were still heavy and his body incredibly cramped from being asleep for so long, "Ya… She is. How did you know though? That we were mates?"

The weregarurumon smiled a bit and stood himself up all the way so he wasn't leaning against the wall anymore, "We all see it. When you were awake you two were goo goo eyeing each other. The passion you both showed in the heat of battle and concern for each other's safety was also a dead giveaway. I think the two of you were made for each other. Let me be the first to congratulate you on your mateship."

Rukan smiled a bit more and nodded, "Thank you. Unfortunately we are going to be out of your hair after today. Skullrenamon came to me in my sleep and revealed her plan. She has made a copy of me and it planning on using it to general her army. We have little time before she is done. Tenshi is no longer a threat… She is our enemy and we will have to destroy her in order to ever return order to this world."

Narwith nodded slowly and put a paw on his chin, "Father feared as much. He thought the absence of Tenshi had been far too long for him to still be around. He may actually be dead. It has been nearly seventy years since he showed up with her. While we live until our data is destroyed… you humans have a limited life span." Replied the wolf with a frown.

Rukan swung his feet to the side of the bed and quickly realized that he was in naught but his skin. He blushed a bit and looked up to Narwith, "Umm… that's all nice to know but where are my clothes?"

The wolf chuckled softly and pointed to a chest across the room, "We had to take them off of you because you were burning up. They should be in order in there. Furless… I would have expected some sort of fur there but nothing but a few patches of hair here and there. Strange…"

Rukan hopped up and quickly ran to the chest opened it up and pulled his clothing out. They were filthy and smelled heavily of body odor and his musk. It was the best he could do for now until they found some form of free flowing water. He put them on quickly while calling back, "Hey furball. You think I'm strange. Just imagine how strange all of you are to me. Michi didn't see me that way did she?"

Narwith nodded, "She did. She was the one that told us we had to remove the clothing. Something about your body overheating and causing brain damage. We followed her orders. She only saw for a few moments before the sheet was placed over you."

Rukan took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well that's awkward."

"Why is that?" Replied Narwith curiously.

The young Hisashi thought for a moment as to why the digimon would not know why it would be awkward, "Well you know… her seeing me without my clothes on."

Narwith shook his head, "Why do you people wear those things? They are just silly."

Rukan nodded as he got it now, "Ahh… well that's like our fur. We have to put it on to keep warm and to cover ourselves up. It's a taboo to walk around naked and the such. It's seen as obscene were Michi and I are from."

The weregarurumon shook his head slowly still quite baffled but figured Rukan knew better about his world. He figured this was as good a time as any to tell the tamer, "I'm going with you today. I already talked to Ridley about it and he said it was a good idea. Heaven's knows you humans never watch your backs."

Rukan finished putting his clothes on and quirked a brow curiously, "Oh? Well I would really rather you stayed here and protected the village. There is no telling when She might be back."

"They can take care of it Rukan. You gave us a real scare… We don't want you or Michi getting hurt. We need you…" Said the wolf softly.

Rukan stood there looking at Narwith for a few moments in silence. He was needed. The digimon's words had struck a chord with the young man. Rukan hadn't felt needed since his sister was gone. Now others were depending on him and he would burn in hellfire before he let them down as well. He smiled a bit at the edges of his mouth and replied in a soft, friendly, tone, "Then we would be honored to have you by our side."

Narwith chuckled and waved his paw in dismissal, "It's nothing. I wanna have a chance to give that bitch what's coming to her anyway." The wolf pounded his fist into his other paw as he finished with a smile on his face.

Rukan nodded slowly and looked back to his sleeping companion choosing to let her rest for now, "Where are our things? We need to pack them up."

The canine nodded out the door and spoke, "Michi has them all ready. It seems she was just waiting for you to wake up so she could leave."

The tamer chuckled softly and nodded, "She's one to be like that…" He stopped a moment and sighed a bit, "What happens when we beat Skull? Will the virus be gone or will it just keep spreading?"

Narwith looked a bit taken aback by the question and shook his head, "I… I don't know. I suppose all we can do is hope and put faith in you and your companions."

Rukan nodded slowly as he pat Narwith on the shoulder and walked out the door with a smirk, "better be putting faith in yourself then… You're now one of them."

The village square was alive with digimon waiting for him to emerge it seemed. There was no cheering, just hurried whispers and happy faces. Rukan smiled and stretched only to get hit on the side of the head by a small rock. He stumbled a bit and turned to see Michi looking at him angrily, "What did I do this time?"

Michi shrugged, "Just felt like you needed something to get through that thick head of yours. We have to leave today. We're getting way behind."

Rukan nodded as he rubbed his head and only saw a yellow streak as he found himself in a tight hold and his face buried in the chest fluff of his new mate. He chuckled a bit and wrapped his arms around her gently as he smiled, "It's good to see you to Rena."

The fox digimon let the boy go and looked down at him with a happy murr, "I got everything together and we should be ready to go. Are you sure you are ok to take this journey?"

Narwith chuckled softly and shook his head slowly, "Oh come on… it's only like 5 clicks. He's fine. You'll spoil him like that."

Renamon put her paws on her hips and let out a, "hmph," at the wolf type digimon as Rukan began to laugh softly.

"Lets just get going you two. We have to hurry before she brings in another more powerful army to take the village." Said the young Hisashi with a smile on his face. It seemed that even in the darkest of times he found happiness in the company of his friends. Even when he was in this dying world with so little hope he found the light. Perhaps it was Ruki watching over him and guiding the way.

The group set out a little after noon into the jungle. The land itself was showing signs of decay as plants couldn't grow and the smaller ones were dying out. Only the larger more rugged trees were looking a bit healthy but still showing signs of wilt. Rukan frowned a bit as he saw this knowing that he had no choice anymore. If he sat back and did nothing all of these people, the digimon, they would all be a part of this rot.

The group didn't stop until they reached a stream where Narwith told them the water was the cleanest in the area. They filled their canteens and sat by the banks enjoying the cool air around the water for a while. Rukan sat between Renamon's legs leaning back against her chest as she put her paws on his own, "When this is all over… I know I don't want to go back anymore. All my life I was looking for a place where I fit in and I think I found it."

Renamon smiled and tilted her head, "The digital world is that appealing to you?"

The long haired boy chuckled a little and shook his head, "I was talking about in your arms but yes it is. I want to help fix it, to cure it of the sickness and nurse it back to health. It hurts seeing it this way."

The fox woman nodded slowly and let out a soft sigh, "It used to be much nicer. Now it is desolate and much of it uninhabitable."

Narwith frowned a bit and flicked a pebble into the water, "It was before I was born… I never got to see it the way the elders speak of it. I heard that there was once a great tree next to this river that covered the whole forest in its canopy. It was the first to fall to the disease."

Michi sighed a bit and tucked her legs in tight to her chest, "It's like our world Rukan…"

Rukan looked over to his friend curiously, "What do you mean?"

"You don't think we have hurt our world? Look at what we do. Burn and destroy forests to build things. Poison and kill animals with our waste as well as trying to feed all the people. Hell we even kill each other over silly things like money, land, even the things we believe in. Rukan our world is dying and I'm sorry but this one is beginning to look like it's in better shape than our own." Said Michi with a deep frown.

Rukan nodded slowly and leaned back against Rena again, "She's right… But there is nothing we can do there… here we have a chance to save this place."

Michi shook her head and stood up taking a leap across the stream using a stone halfway across to get to the other bank, "We should go."

They continued their trek until late into the afternoon. The sun had been lost long ago in the shadow of the mountains when the entered the clearing and the huge gaping hole of the cave stood before them. Rukan stepped forward slowly looking deep into the darkness as he spoke, "No turning back… Live for the future and you cannot regret the past."

With that said he fell backwards as a dart flew through the space his neck had just occupied. He rolled along the ground as many more shot at him and stuck into the ground as he gripped his blades and hid behind a tree much like his companions, "Who are they!?"

Narwith frowned and growled out the name, "Pigmymon. They serve Her." He leapt out from his cover and fired a blue beam of frost from his muzzle before hiding behind another tree, "There is about twenty of them."

Rukan nodded slowly and reached to his card case as he felt along the top having the numbers memorized now as he pulled the card and slashed it through his D-infinity, "Pain of the thousand needles!"

Renamon leapt free from the tree she had perched herself in and shouted, "Fox leaf Needler!" Thousands of sharp needle like leaves appeared around her glowing with energy as she somersaulted through the air and they began to fire on the corrupted monsters making them explode into a cloud of their rot.

Rukan peeked out from his spot for a second checking to see if there were more before he snapped back behind the tree, "We got them."

A small rustle in the foliage behind him made him turn as he was looking face to face with a small twisted looking undead thing. It had aspects of humanity about it but it was far too small. It's hair was matted and dirty with feathers tired to the ends of it as it wore nothing but a loincloth and carried a small spear.

Rukan yelped in surprise as he leapt backwards and threw a blade at the creature making it blow apart only to dodge more incoming darts, this time from the direction they had come from, "Into the cave!"

Rukan leapt forward and gripped the tonto his grandfather had given him pulling it free from the tree it stuck into and began a mad dash for the darkness of the cave. It wasn't until the reached the darkness that they saw how many pursuers they had. It looked like a sea of the little monsters coming after them

Renamon shouted as her attack flew once again hitting the rocks around the entrance of the cave and blowing a keystone out of place and the world was soon the sound of thunder and darkness. It was a few minutes before anything moved and a cough was heard as the dust was settling.

Rukan stood himself up dusting off and peering into the black as he coughed a bit of the dust out of his lungs and spoke, "Is everyone ok?"

Renamon spoke softly, "foxfire." As a ball of blue flame appeared in her hand and the cavern was lit up showing all their companions were alive and fairly uninjured. There was small cuts as well as bumps and bruises but all in all nothing serious that would require attention.

Michi shook her head making dust fall from her shorter cut hair as shademon brushed his cloak free of the dirt and spoke, "I feel the energies of this place in turbulence. A great anger resides deep within the core of this place. An anger of betrayal."

Rukan nodded slowly, "The treachery of Skullrenamon… Lets go. I don't want to be around when those things figure out a way through."

Narwith nodded slowly as he spoke, "Stay close together and around Renamon. She has the light we will need to see in this place of darkness. Do not trust your eyes, as they will lead you astray. Follow what your heart tells you is right."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Trails

"What's going on!?" Shouted Michi in a panic as the walls lit up and the world around her began to fade away into darkness again. She breathed heavily as she felt a heat on the back of her neck. She stood slowly and turned to find herself face to face with a digimon the size of a two-story house and it looked hungry.

It looked like a giant dragon with several rows of teeth dripping it's thick spittle while it's red eyes looked deep into her own with an unnerving stare. It's entire body; at least as much as Michi could see, was covered in orange scales, while parts of the thing had metal plates of armor over vital spots.

She froze in place and swallowed hard as she looked the beast down right in the eye. She started to back away but felt heat to her back and got a feeling that it would be a terrible mistake to back away. Instead she continued to stare the monster down unable to move. It was several minutes before she realized the monster was not going to do anything and she spoke, "Don't scare me like that… You big ones always have to be all macho and full of yourselves. Go bug someone else!"

The digimon chuckled softly and shook it's head, "You've got guts girl. Talking to a mega that way… I don't know if it's courage or stupidity."

Michi scoffed and shook her head, "Courage and stupidity share a fine line. Courage is often brought on by ignorance of the situation."

The digimon lifted it's great paw and rubbed it's chin with a bit of a smirk, "You're a clever girl. Behind me you will find a door with a crest upon it. If you have the courage to do what must be done then it will open for you. If you do not, well, then I must send you back to the world you came from. It is too dangerous to have people running about with devices such as your own." Said the Megidramon as he turned away and took flight disappearing into the darkness.

It was then that the room erupted into flame around the edges and Michi found she was standing on a platform that was only big enough for her and the digimon. She turned around and saw that if she had backed up she would have fallen to her death in a lake of magma.

The young girl turned back and saw the door glowing red with a strange symbol upon it. It looked somewhat like a creature surrounded by many shadows but still standing with its weapon ready. She knew this was the door the monster had told her to go to. The only real problem was the fourty foot drop between the pillars and the lava at the bottom.

The young girl swallowed hard as sweat was already dripping from her brow. The nearest platform was even smaller than the one she and shademon shared, "A real pickle this one Shade..."

The Digimon chuckled softly and simply flew to the door looking back at it's master and waiting as she shouted obscenities to him, "Shade you son of a bitch! When I get over there I'm going to wring your neck!"

The digimon called back quickly, "Then get your skinny ass over here and prove it!"

Michi frowned and growled as she looked to the next pillar about six feet away. It lead to a series of other pillars, about seven of them all oddly spaced apart and some of them not quite so level. The tamer looked over her shoulder to see a door behind her and the entrance to the cave, the easy way out.

The young girl closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again and focusing on the next platform. Time seemed to slow as she took the one step she had and leapt forward to land on the next platform over the flaming death below. She looked to the next and did the same now with a smile on her face.

She smirked a bit and leapt again landing on the third platform with her goal in sight. It was that confidence that lead to recklessness. She leapt to the next platform without nearly enough energy to make the jump and ended up gripping the side of the pillar as she hung above the hot rock below. She could feel the air currents singing her hair and burning her skin as she groaned and cried out hefting herself onto the platform panting now as she noticed the bottoms of her shoes were melting away now.

She growled a bit more and looked to the crest ahead where shademon waited. The girl got to her feet and put all her energy into the next jump to a platform that was tilted slightly towards the next which was tilted to the next which was aimed towards the door. She saw what she had to do and so she used the energy to bundle up a bit and leap to the next platform never really coming to a stop until she smashed into shademon and tumbled through the door.

Rukan felt himself falling for what felt like an eternity until he felt the crash of water against his skin. It stung him quite bad in the places that broke the surface tension but in the end it would just be welts he would have to worry about. He let himself float to the surface in the dark and took a few gasping breaths as he tread water and tried to get his bearings.

The cavern was so dark he couldn't even see the water he was floating in, or if it was water at all. He called out, "Rena!? Narwith? Michico!?" but the only answer was his echo. He frowned deeply and took a deep breath as he began to swim. He was going to try and find a wall and use it to guide him.

He swam and swam but still found no wall. It was quite some time before he was breathing hard and nearly exhausted. With a frown on his face he began to think. He had to be in the trials now. This had to be some sort of test. It was then that he realized that perhaps the wrong way was to try and find a way out but to find a way in.

Rukan looked down into the water and saw something glowing faintly in the depths. He took a few deep breaths before going under and scrambling with all his might to try and reach the glow at the bottom. His muscles were aching and his chest burning with the exertion. As he came just short of reaching the glow and he surfaced quickly gasping for air.

The Hisashi boy cursed himself as he started to believe that perhaps he wouldn't be able to make it down there. He realized then that if he didn't he would fail the trials and Skullrenamon would have won. He would have failed an entire world that was depending on him. He would have failed Renamon.

With this though he sparked his incredible determination and he dove kicking harder and using his arms to their limit. He felt the burning and knew he was running out of air but failure was not an option this time. Instead he pushed himself harder and harder with the pain becoming nearly unbearable. His joints were starting to freeze up as the muscles needed oxygen.

He frowned and with one last kick touched the glowing stone and he felt himself fall hard onto the floor coughing up water and gasping for air as a voice filled his ears with it's soft feminine sweetness, "Good job Rukan Hisashi. We have been watching you and are pleased with your actions but still you must be tested. You have shown the determination and perseverance of a hero."

The young man slowly got to his feet aching and breathing hard as he looked up and saw what looked like an angel shining above him. He knew immediately that it was an Angewomon and he nodded slowly, "I… I knew I had to. Or I would have failed the one I love again."

The digimon nodded slowly and spoke again but its lips did not move. It was almost as if it were speaking directly to Rukan's mind, "You did not fail your sister Rukan. You will know in time that the events that are happening around you are all connected. Everything started on that night when your sister took the blade meant for you. Do not weep for the past as the future holds the power of your dreams. You will find what you are looking for be it forgiveness or to see her again."

Rukan paused for a moment and shook his head, "Th… That's not possible… Are you saying that Skull was right? Ruki is still alive? But I saw her die in my arms…"

The Angewomon floated down to stand before Rukan and spoke once more, "You do not understand yet but you will with time. Now you must hurry. While time passes here your friend in the other world is in grave danger from Hypnos. He is on the brink of finding a cure for the world and you must be able to receive it."

Rukan nodded quickly and saw a door light up behind the angel. She turned and motioned her hand towards it but said nothing as he ran to the door with the symbol on it that looked like a man pushing against the side of a mountain.

As he touched the door he was surrounded by light so bright that he had to cover his eyes. It wasn't until he heard familiar noises that he took his hands away from his face and saw himself in the slums of Tokyo. He began to walk down the alley he was in when he saw a group of men beating on a woman and pressing her against a wall. He frowned and charged forward drawing his blades and shouting, "UUURRRYYYAAAHHH!!!"

The men looked up and saw the boy running at them with the tonto in one hand and the wicked looking dagger in the other and decided it best to run. One of them shoved the woman against the wall hard making her yelp and fall to the ground in a heap.

The boy with the braid stopped and knelt down next to the pile of rags that had the helpless inside. He put his hand softly on it and shook the woman speaking softly, "They are gone now. It's ok."

She sat up and looked at him having a strikingly familiar face but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. She had a nasty cut on her head making blood stream down the side of her face. Rukan sighed softly and pushed back some of her hair to get a closer look, "Here I'm going to help you."

He took his trench coat off and used his tonto to cut his right sleeve off to use as bandages for her wounds. He wrapped up the cut on her head as well as several others on her arms and legs before he sat back down and pulled his trench coat back on, "Are you going to be ok?"

The woman nodded slowly and looked at Rukan awestruck, "Y…You don't know me and you help?"

Rukan chuckled a moment and shook his head slowly, "I'm trying to help a lot of people I don't know right now miss. A whole world of them."

"Why? Why would you help people you don't know?" Said the woman in a bit of a whimper.

Rukan looked her in the eyes and tilted his head to the side, "Because… it's the right thing to do. What they do after that is their business but even if they plan to try and hurt me it's still not right to just leave them there all helpless like."

The woman smiled a bit and stood up, "That's a nice way to put it… You are certainly a kind and compassionate young man Rukan Hisashi."

Rukan quickly got to his feet and backed up against the wall as she glowed bright and turned into a great bird made of fire known as Pheonixmon. He smiled a bit as he knew he had passed the test.

"From the ashes of your life filled with hatred and pain you come forth and show just the opposite young Hisashi. I am very surprised that you did not become calloused and cold. It warms my heart knowing that you are ready for your final test. But be warned, what you see through that door will be the greatest of your fears and you will have to face it alone. Steady your blade Rukan for all eyes are on you and your friends. Do not allow the worlds to be plunged into darkness." Said the great bird.

Rukan nodded slowly and looked to the door that showed a woman giving her heart to a beggar. He walked slowly to it and pressed his hand against it's cool surface making it swing open and he was once again surrounded by darkness.

Michi stumbled forward and found herself in the middle of a battlefield. A red and green haze filled the air and the smell of death was all around her as she knew this was a war between the corrupted and the still uninfected digimon. She ducked quickly as a bolt of energy flew over her head and found herself being pulled up and dragged into a trench by a Seraphimon.

"Human explain yourself! Why are you here in this world!?" Shouted the angel type.

Michico fell back against the wall of the trench and tucked her knees in close to her body, "I… I want to help. Things are just so screwed up in my world and now I can help make this one right again."

The Seraphimon chuckled and shook his head as he pointed to the field with his golden sword, "Do you see this!? It is a losing battle girl! You have no chance against a digimon anyway. Go home."

She stood up slowly and looked out into the field seeing the dead bursting into red or green data and the dying bleeding out the flecks they were made of. She frowned deeply as she saw the carnage and knew she was unable to help. A tear fell from her eye, as she knew she wasn't able to fight like Rukan could. She was nothing without her Shademon.

The girl wouldn't give up she growled angrily at the Seraphimon and leapt out of the trench dodging several needles that flew past her and rolling into a crater only to find herself face to face with one of the infected. She froze for a moment but saw the Elecmon was in a most terrible state. She looked about and found a shard of metal picking it up in her hands and holding it over her head like a blade.

The creature whimpered and cried as it couldn't fight back with it's body in such a wounded state. She locked eyes with the creature and knew what she saw. It was that pain she felt every time she ran into battle. That incredible fear that perhaps she wouldn't live to see another day. Could she really take life from a thing like this? But it was evil and would hurt others. It would spread the disease.

Michico frowned and fell back against the other side of the crater. This thing didn't do what it did on it's own will. It was sick, not evil. She shook her head and tore a bit of her sleeve away and inched forward getting near the now absolutely terrified Elecmon. She spoke softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to try and help you."

The Digimon growled and hissed at her but still she inched forward with her makeshift bandage. She reached into her pack and pulled out a bottle of alcohol she had brought with her in case Rukan or she had been injured in their adventure. The digimon still hissed and growled but couldn't move away from her. She got close enough now to see the cut on the monster's leg that she would treat.

She was just about to pour the disinfectant into the wound when she heard the voice of Seraphimon behind her, "You help those that would kill others."

The tamer frowned deeply as she turned to face the angel, "And you help those that kill the innocent."

Seraphimon looked a bit taken aback and frowned deeply as he lifted his sword, "How dare you accuse me of..."

The Tamer stood tall now letting beams and various other attacks whiz by her head as she stomped to the angel and looked up at him with a growl, "They don't mean to do what they do! They can't help it! "She" is making them do all of this! Hurt their friends... their families... It can't hurt anyone like this! Look at it oh angel of light and tell me that this creature was born of the dark and in it's heart it wishes to hurt others! Tell me that!"

Seraphimon frowned deeper and lifted his sword pointing at the infected one, "If it heals it will spread disease!"

Michico gripped the sword to point it away from the helpless digimon. Her grip was hard enough to slice open her palm making her blood run down her arm, "I won't let you kill the innocent! I will stop this! I will end her and bring about the purification of the digital world! I will!"

The Seraphimon smile and took her hand off of his blade as they stood in a white room. The battle was gone and her hand was healed. The Angel knelled down to be eye level with the girl as he spoke, "Compassion and forgiveness. You know that those infected do not wish to do what they do and so show them mercy. Your crest will reflect that. Go Michico, Lady knight of Forgivness, your last test awaits you in the darkness beyond that door.

Michico nodded slowly and saw the door with a symbol that looked like an angel crying over a fallen demon on it. She stepped forward and pressed her hand against it pushing it open wide as she stepped through and felt as if the darkness were pulling her into it's grasp and sucking her through the entryway into the black.

Rukan stood in a circle surrounded by purple flames. Blasphemous symbols sealed him inside the ring and cut off any escape with their burning pires of darkness. Rukan frowned and reached for his blades only to be knocked back making him roll to the edge of the ring with a grunt.

"Heh… weaker than I thought." Came a familiar rasping voice. Rukan looked up quickly and saw himself, no, someone that looked like him standing across from him carrying a monstrously long katana. He let his hair out of the braid letting it's silver strands blow in the slight breeze the fire created.

"Wrath…" Replied Rukan as he got to his feet and pulled his blades free holding them at the ready.

"Oh ho… Aren't we just a little touchy? Tell me Rukan? Are we really all that different? I mean you end the lives of many as I see it… I only wish the change them into something more… savory." He chuckled softly and narrowed his crimson eyes, "Of course then you have that silly thing… what do they call it? A heart? Ahh yes that's it. Allow me the pleasure of cutting it out of you!"

Rukan leapt to the right as Wrath swung at him at impossible speeds. The tamer had to bring his daggers to bare quickly blocking the sword but sending him high into the air where Wrath jumped up to meet him, "I'm nothing like you Wrath! You are nothing but a cheap copy!"

Wrath chuckled as he swung but Rukan flipped backwards and landed on the edge of the blade. He felt something strange inside him. A burning sensation started to pain him greatly as he ran along the edge only to be flipped off as Wrath swung the sword hard.

Rukan hit the ground hard making him groan but he got to his feet quickly and flipped out of the way of Wrath's slash. Rukan growled as his slitted green eyes narrowed and he felt a new sense of grace and agility. He ran at Wrath impossibly fast and smashed the digicarbide blade against the sword sending Wrath backwards making him slide on the floor.

The dark creature slowly got up and laughed, "Oh? Where did this strength come from?"

Rukan dashed forward again and flipped throwing the tonto at Wrath making it stick into his shoulder then grabbed the handle and twisted as he felt a little queasy and he fell off balance. Something was different. Rukan rolled backwards-dodging Wrath's attacks but saw that he hands now only had three fingers. Was this the change?

"Well would you look at that… too bad it's not going to save you." Said the monster as he began to glow with the dark purple light sucking in the flames and the runes from the floor until a SkullRenomon stood before Rukan with a smirk on it's face.

"You'll never win with the darkness Wrath!" Shouted Rukan as his new body was complete. He leapt at Wrath and drove his daggers into the digimon's neck but he felt the cool pain of the long sword through his own gut making him cough and wrech.

Wrath frowned and spoke, "I'll never be gone Rukan… I'm your darkness… the lighter your light gets… the darker I will be."

Rukan coughed, "Then stay there… in the shadows of my mind! In the pain of my memories. Stay there quiet in your retreat of darkness as my light will never be snuffed out. Stay in the prison you have made yourself..."

Michico found herself being pulled in every direction by the dark tendrils making her scream out in fear and panic. It was then that the tugging stopped and she was set down in the blackness. She looked about in a panic but there was nothing to give her direction. She hugged herself in the darkness as it made her feel bare and exposed. She felt helpless, she knew despair and felt her hope being sucked away from her.

"You fear me Michico? Why?" Said the voice of Shademon.

She looked around quickly but couldn't find him anywhere. The darkness was trying to wrap around her and she fought once again kicking and screaming, "Shademon help!"

Shademon spoke again, "Michico I am trying to help but you fear me… you fear your nature. It is a part of who you are to be a part of the darkness."

Michico shouted as a tendril wrapped itself around her neck, "I… I can't be! I have to help! I can't do it!"

"Michico… the Darkness is not evil. For all light there is shadow. A balance must be struck or there would be no light and no darkness. You must understand Michico." Said Shademon

Michico shook her head as she was soon wrapped up in the darkness and her body felt like it was on fire, "Shademon! It hurts! Make it stop! Save me!"

"Michi… Do you not see that the darkness wants to help this world as much as the light? The darkness is not evil nor is the light. Good and evil are completely separate." Said her digimon companion as his face appeared before her. Michi's eyes were wide with terror as the darkness pulled and yanked her about.

Thing's were becoming clear now. While Rukan wielded the power of the light she was destined to be a part of the shadows. She fought a bit more but soon relaxed and let herself be bathed in the blackness. She felt unsettled in the stomach as the darkness seemed to turn photo negative. Her head hurt and so she lifted a hand to press a finger against her temple but found a claw at the end of it.

"Michico... champion of the darkness and forgiving lady of the digital world. See now your avatar. See that form that will bring your enemies to fear and your allies to comfort. Wield the darkness to protect the weak, to heal the world of the night together with your friends." Said Shade as he slipped out of the darkness to make it reflect her form all around her.

The Lady Devimon gripped it's long clawed hand and grinned a bit showing the pointy teeth as the dark wisp on it's shoulder reflected her expression, "I think it's time to start kicking some Skullrenamon ass and stop running away. I have forgiven those under her control but those that use the innocent to fulfill their own evil desires are unforgiven."

In a flash of light the five companions appeared in a great golden room with data streaming along the walls. Monitors and artifacts were strewn about like a great treasure trove, all of them pushed aside to show the path leading up to a throne made of wire and gold, "Champions of the two worlds... your power is incredible now but with power comes an incredible responsibility. You are now your own worst enemies and you must learn to trust your hearts."

Rukan turned to look for Renamon but only found three unfamiliar humans and a Lady Devimon standing next to him. He frowned deeply and gripped his blades, "Is this some kind of trick!? I passed the final test and now you tell me that my friends are here with me!?"

He turned quickly then to see the source of the voice seeing a Leomon with a black jacket slung over it's shoulders. Rings and various piercings cover it's body as the symbol on the back of the jacket could be seen in the reflection of the treasure for Rukan to see, Bancho, "Foolish Hisashi! Your eyes see Wrath where your friends stand."

Rukan lowered his weapons and tilted his head as he frowned looking at the woman and he remembered the face now. It was the woman from the alley, "Wh... who are you?"

The woman stepped forward in her yellow and purple clothing now appearing quite familiar with purple mark tattoo's under her eyes, "Rukan... you know who I am."

It was then that he realized that the digimon themselves had been through the same trials he and Michico had been through. Their reward was to be just like their companions. He dropped his blades and stepped forward holding his beloved Rena tightly and laughing, "That's amazing! You... and the others... we can stop her now! We can fix the world that Skullrenamon tore appart!"

The BanchoLeomon put his large hand on Rukan's shoulder as he shook his head, "You forget Rukan that she is the same as you now. You have something she doesn't have though and so you must use it to cure this world of the disease."

Rukan looked up at the huge digimon and shook his head, "She has an army under her command. What do I have that she doesn't?"

The answer did not come from the digimon but from Michico, "Friends..."

Rukan looked to the Lady Devimon and looked a little shocked at first but then smiled and replied, "Taka... Michico... Rena, Shade and you to Narwith... Together we will end her reign."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Sins of our Fathers

The journey would be long and arduous to the once capitol and the dark citadel that was towering over the ruins. The small party was all this world had left and they knew it. This both brought their spirits up with the wonders of being a hero but also weighed them down heavily with the dread of knowing what failure meant. Rukan was taking is especially hard on himself. The others could see he was pale and spoke less and less as they days went by.

Rena seemed desperate for his attention at times but he just focused on the road ahead and said nothing. Tonight they camped at their halfway point and they all sat around the fire quietly while Rukan slept.

"What do you think is up with him Rena?" Said Michi softly as to no wake him

"I think he's still sick. He had this renewed energy after the trails but it just... I don't know... it faded. He doesn't even talk to me... I'm worried about him." Replied the vulpine creature.

Shade was rubbing his chin listening before he threw his two cents in, "Perhaps the virus is still within him and he knows it. Rukan is very honor bound like a samurai. He can't let it get in the way of anything and as such he has to put more attention on his mission then he had to before."

Renamon frowned and looked into the flames with a sigh as she hugged her legs to her chest, "I'm really worried about him... He seemed possessed at times. He cries out in his dreams for his sister and sometimes for me. There are times that I see malice in his eyes."

Narwith stood himself up and brushed off his legs as he frowned and shook his head slowly, "That's the first signs of the change. He's still infected which now makes a lot of sense as to why he's pushing us at such a fast pace... He needs to get there quickly or he will fall under her sway."

The group fell silent and looked to where Rukan slept restless and feverish, all of them with a look of despair in their eyes. Could they trust their friend? They knew he didn't want to harm them but something inside of him definitely did.

Rukan fell endlessly through his life of despair and tragedy. He saw his father beating his sister and mother then doing unspeakable things to Ruki. The man never laid a finger on Rukan as the one time he did he broke his father's leg and shoulder. Ruki knew how to defend herself but still did nothing to stop him out of fear that the next time would be worse. Soon it became unbearable. Rukan spirited himself and his sister away only to have to killed in the street and her body to be stolen from them.

He stood on that rain soaked street as it seemed time was frozen in the moment Ruki was stabbed. He walked around the people, some with horror on their faces while others were obviously excited at the bloodsport and some didn't realize what had happened yet. Rukan's expression turned to rage as he looked into the eyes of the man that did the deed. He swung his fist and to his surprise the man fell over with a deformed face frozen in the moment.

Rukan straddled the man and began to pound into his face with that rage growing faster and faster inside of him as he shouted curses and taunts at the man. Rukan's knuckles were bloodied as he continued to pound the man's face over and over again the sound of cracking bone heard with every punch.

"Ahhh aren't we just the hypocrite little Rukan." came the familiar femminine voice of SkullRenamon.

Rukan quickly looked up panting now from his effort. He got off the man who's face was now completely unrecognizable and threw a punch at the image of the queen. It just fizzled and moved slightly as she chuckled.

"You would damn your father for what he did yet you would do the same to those that had crossed you. My my the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree does it?" Cackled the digimon as she looked over the body of the mutilated person.

"I'm nothing like him!" Shouted Rukan as he went to throw another useless punch at the image.

"You really messed him up didn't you. I do believe I can see a bit of brain there. You certainly are a violent little yakuza aren't you?" Replied the queen of the damned with a look of excitement in her red eyes.

Rukan fell to his knees and held his head as he tried to fight his way back into the waking world but couldn't seem to do it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't rouse himself as he was under the twisted spell of SkullRenamon.

"I see everything in here Rukan. You are a killing machine. The perfect choice for my Wrath." She walked around him slowly as she spoke and then ran a finger down the scar she had left over his eye, "I could not have chosen a better candidate... but I won't stop there. Soon I will have Michi as well. Ahh what to make her into..."

Rukan was breaking down and looking at his bloodied hands in horror at what he had done. He shook his head, "Leave them out of this... Isn't enough that you will have me?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You think I will stop here you fool!? You have inside you what I need to take over the world Tenshi came from! I won't stop until I have EVERYTHING! You understand now? All you cherish and hold dear... I will destroy it all. Kyoto was only the beginning. Soon I will have the means to infect the humans more completely. So they can't resist as you do." She cackled as she pet Ruki's cheek knowing it would get a rise out of the young Hisashi.

Rukan stood himself up and shook his head, "No... I won't let you. They won't let you. I'll kill you!"

SkullRenamon giggled and quirked a brow curiously at the words, "Will you now? And what will that accomplish? You think the plague will be gone then? No... I will just come back like any other digimon and still have control. Don't you get it boy. This world's very core is infected with my seed. All the digimon that go through it are infected. Any hope for future generations is already lost. Stupid boy... I've already won this war."

Rukan stopped then. If she was right then there really was nothing they could do. He slumped to his knees and shook his head as he looked at his bloodied hands. What was he fighting for now? There was no future left. He curled up and tears began to flow from his eyes as he was coming to the realization that he couldn't win this fight anymore.

"Curious... They never found her body yet you all assume she is dead," Said the digimon as she circled the falling Ruki, "Curious further is the idea that she died from a single stab wound."

Rukan froze and looked up at the woman, "What are you saying?"

"You believe she is dead still... The night you battled in the rain... the night you let loose that incredible rage you hold inside... That was the night Tenshi found the blue card... Your sister opened the gateway to this world and now has become it!" Cackled SkullRenamon as she ran a finger affectionately along Ruki's cheek.

Rukan's face contorted into rage again as he rushed at the tainted creature and threw another punch only to have her giggle and fizzle again, "Shut your lying whore mouth!"

"Oh ho ho... but I do not lie little Rukan... I infected your sister first with my virus... She became the core that fueled this world my dear dear boy. It wasn't this man that took your sister from you. It was me."

Rukan sat upright in the dark sweat stinging his skin as it was cold outside. He wiped his brow and stood himself up looking up at the digital moon. He was breathing heavily and his heart racing as he felt something move inside him again. He knew the beast within him all too well. The monster Wrath would overtake him soon enough and he was having doubts about even fighting it.

She had to be lying. There was no way she could have taken Ruki's body. Rukan sat himself down and hugged his legs close to himself as he shook his head and whimpered pitifully. He couldn't hold back his sorrow any longer and began to cry to the stars. Everything was a wreck. His mother must think she is crazy after what she saw in Kyoto, HYPNOS is surely after Taka now and he was infected with the virus they had no cure for. One that was winning the battle.

He cried out to the Kami of this place for guidance and help but was only greeted with the complete silence this world was bathed in. Nothing would come to him and no one could save him. He felt a hand on his shoulder which made him look up to see Renamon sitting herself down behind him and pulling him back into her grasp.

"I know you're sick still Rukan... but you are not alone." She whispered softly to the weeping boy, "There are many in this world that believe in you and there will be even more on in your own world. But most of all... I love you Rukan, and that is something that woman can never touch."

Rukan held to the arms that held him as he continued to sob, "She had Ruki... She infected her..."

Renamon frowned and held the sobbing Hisashi to her chest shaking her head before kissing the top of his softly, "She's lying... That can't be possible. You'll see when we go and topple their throne. I just need you to be strong. You're not Wrath... you're my mate."

The two digihumons didn't sleep the rest of the night but spent it in silence gazing at the stars through wet eyes. When day came the others roused themselves from sleep. They ate a meager breakfast with what supplies they had left now hopping that they could find something not tainted with the virus or soon they would run out of food and water.

They set out for another long day of travel. Rukan was slower than normal today and the others looked concerned but they were all still afraid to approach him about anything. His constant wet brow, pale skin and fixed gaze told them he was starting to fall. Renamon was taking it especially hard as her heart was wrenched further with every step he took.

"Oi!? This be free territory you be walkin in humons!" Came the shout from the trees around them making the party stop and look around for what had spoken.

Rukan looked to the trees blurry eyed as he spoke, "We mean no harm. We are traveling to the dark citadel to overthrow the rule of Tenshi and SkullRenamon. We are friends not enemies."

There was silence then as nothing moved and no one spoke. They still could not find the source of the voice and the group was beginning to think that maybe they have fallen into insanity. It was some time before the creature leapt from the tree and landed in front of Rukan looking up at the young man curiously. It was followed by it's friends all looking the same. Large green skinned gaborimon were surrounding them as their companion frowned at the sight of Rukan, "You bring de infected wit ya... Wat be dis meanin for us eh? You get us all killed."

Narwith stepped forward and raised his hackles with a growl, "You think you all can take us on then? These are the ones that have passed the trials. We all have passed them and surpassed you and your clan. He is sick yes but see how he fights the virus."

The gaborimon rubbed his chin and looked to his companion to his right whispering something into it's ear before it ran off into the crowd and brought an old looking creature with a wolf skin over it's head and back concealing the top of it's face. All that could be seen was it's lower jaw with large tusks and grey skin. The creature was covered in gourds and containers of different sorts. It looked up through the eye holes in the wolf skin as it spoke, "I am shamanmon... these digimon tell me you are infected but have passed the trials, is this true boy?"

Rukan nodded slowly as he leaned forward holding his gut and gritting his teeth. He was losing the battle and was being pushed back to his final keep inside his mind as he spoke, "Y..yes. She infected me with the mark I hold over my eye."

The gaborimon started to speak to one another in a roar as they heard this. The shamanmon lifted it's staff covered with bones and skulls of all sorts and they all fell silent, "You fought the queen and walked away with just that mark? Perhaps the bones have told me right... Come with us. We will show you the prophecy... It speaks of a cure."

The gaborimon stopped their jeering and lowered all their weapons as they brought the group through the forest to a village in the trees where they followed them until the shamanmon took them into it's hut and sat them around a central brazer as it went about searching it's shelves covered with everything from shrunken heads to pickled organs. Rukan was having trouble keeping consciousness. Renamon sat next to him rubbing his back to keep him aware.

The shamanmon seemed to have found what he was looking for as he threw a powder into the brazier making it flare up and purple smoke fluttered about the room seeming to glow slightly in the low light. It formed into what looked like some sort of great beast, "Long ago we were told that the human would come here... That along with it a beast would come that would consume this world in a terrible sickness. That the great four gods would be prepared for this and would make a blade instilled with the power to remove this beast from the core of this world."

The smoke shifted and showed the four great digimon, the turtle, the pheonix, the dragon and the tiger then what looked like a man fixing a curved blade to the end of a staff and leaping at the core to drive the blade into what looked like a little girl. Rukan's stomach lurched as he saw the smoke play and he realized that the core really was his sister. Something moved inside of him and he felt the beast inside him stirring.

The shamanmon pointed to the smoke as he spoke, "But this hero will fall to the sickness... he will burn our village and destroy this place... There is not a thing we can do about this and it must happen for this world to be saved. Rukan you will submit soon to this beast inside of you but before this happens hand over the blade to your mate. She will take care of everything while you are wandering in the darkness."

The group all looked to Rukan then as his hair was beginning to shimmer white. He lurched forward and lost what food he had eaten that day shivering hard as he threw his coat from himself and howled in pain, "N...no... I can't be Wrath..."

The shamanmon leapt forward and threw the Hisashi to the ground as it removed the digicarbide blade from Rukan's sheath tossing it to Renamon who watched on in horror as her mate was turning into the monster they all feared he would become.

"Run you fools! Head to the mountains where the gods await you! MOVE!" Shouted the Shamanmon as Rukan kicked the brazier in his struggling and the coals caught the hut's wooden floor ablaze.

Renamon reached for Rukan, "I can't leave him like this!"

Narwith grabbed her by the midsection and threw her over his shoulder as he leapt from the hut, "You will leave him or he will have no reason to come back to us again Rena!"

"Digitize!" Shouted Michico as she shifted into her digimon form and took flight behind Narwith and Renamon while Shade was close behind her.

It was not long before Rukan and the shamanmon were struggling in the firestorm within the hut. His eyes were slitted red and his voice not but a rasp as his hair turned completely which, "You think you can stop me and my queen with that group? I will make them into examples to rot on the pikes outside the citadel for all to see... right after I show all other resistance in the area an example of this village."

The shamanmon chuckled softly and shook his head, "Your actions here only affirm that the battle will be won Wrath... You can do nothing to stop the path fate has in mind for you boy."

"Digitize!" Shouted Wrath as black smoke enveloped his being and faded showing a black and green lizard like creature. It's purple tongue flicked in and out of it's muzzle as it bared it's teeth and snickered, "I Wrathimon will turn you and force you to destroy all those you looked over in this village"

The shamanmon got a look of fear in his eyes that only lasted a moment as the beast flicked its tongue and pressed it's fist against the digimon's gut. With a flick of the wrist a bone barb shot from Wrathimon's wrist and into the digimon pumping him full of the skull virus.

Wrath chuckled and turned slowly as the shamanmon twisted into a demonic version of itself now black in color with bloodied tusks, "Destroy this place Witchdoctormon. I will be at the citadel waiting for your report."

"Yes my general." Replied the creature in a rasp as it lit it's staff on fire and leapt from the hut catching the treetops alight before falling to the ground and catching the foliage as well leaving no path for the gaborimon to escape the blaze.

Wrath chuckled before he stretched his arms and cracked his neck sprouting a set of leathery bat wings from his back and flying through the fire, disappearing in the smoke.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Villain

"RUKAN! RUKAN NO!" Cried Rena as she was carried away over Narwith's shoulder. The Weregururumon fought with all his might just to keep her from running to the once hero and getting herself killed.

Rena kicked hard nailing Narwith in the gut as he dropped her and fell to his knees, "Stop it Rena! He's not Rukan anymore!"

Renamon shook her head as she looked over her shoulder tears in her eyes, "You don't understand I promised I would..."

"I know! But going in there and getting yourself killed won't solve anything!" Interrupted Narwith with a growl as he got back to his feet.

Michi and Shade sat aside staying out of the argument as black smoke rose from where they were only minutes before.

"I can't just leave him..." Said Renamon her voice wavering now as her confidence started to fade. She fell to the ground sitting there hugging her tail and knees close to herself as he cried, "I can't lose him... He means everything to me."

Narwith sighed softly and walked up to her careful to be at her side to avoid another kick as he kneeled down and put a paw on her shoulder, "listen... You rushing in there won't change anything that's happened. But that doesn't mean our fight is over. Skull is running scared now and with Rukan under her wing he will lead us directly to where she is. Right Michi?"

Michi hadn't thought of it before now. She looked down at her wrist and nodded quickly, "Yeah I see his D infinity heading north. That's right towards the ruins of digi-central isn't it?"

Narwith nodded slowly, "Exactly. So what do you say we get this item we need and then siege the bitch's castle. If the world is cleansed I'm sure we will have Rukan back as well."

Michi looked up at the towering mountains behind them and shook her head, "I hate heights..."

Renamon hadn't calmed herself in the least as they traveled through the treacherous mountain terrain. There were times where the party had to stop for her to regain her composure and times where it seemed she was becoming ill. Narwith led the way and only stopped when they absolutely had to. He knew what was happening and knew that it would be best to press on as fast as possible. Not much longer would the woman have her sanity about her and if Rukan got himself hurt... It would spell disaster for all of them.

Michi was holding Renamon up with the digimon's arm over her shoulder while they made their way through white out conditions. They had to be near the peak of the mountain. Panting hard from the amount of energy they had to use climbing so quickly it was Michi that fell into the snow before the others.

Shade quickly flew down to pick her up gently and shake his head, "It is not yet our time..."

Michi looked up at him and shook her head slowly, "Wha...what is that supposed to mean?"

Shade frowned a bit getting her back to her feet and didn't speak another word as they continued their trek up the mountain. It was getting dark and they could barely see anything in front of them but still Narwith pressed on only giving breaks when Michi seemed she was about to give in to the cold wind and thin air.

They came to a rock shelf with a cave inlet when Narwith decided it would be too dangerous to continue with the women in tow. It seemed the two of them wouldn't be able to make it to the peak in their current condition.

"You three stay here. I'm going to press ahead and find this shrine to the gods. I'll return when I find it. Rest up and recover your strength. I won't be gone long I'm sure." Said Narwith as he deposited his companions in the cave before looking over his shoulder at Shade, "Keep them safe..."

Shademon nodded slowly as Narwith headed back out into the freezing wind. It bit at the skin beneath his fur like a thousand needles. He had to bend himself forward against it just to keep on his feet as he trudged through the snow. It seemed like an eternity had passed and he knew he wasn't making the progress that he would have liked to but there was a lot weighing on his mind. Rukan needed him just as the rest of the two worlds were depending on him.

"Rukan? Rukan what's going on out there?" Shouted Taka into his communicator. He sighed as he fell back into his chair looking to Datamon with a frown, "I wish I knew what the hell was going on..."

Datamon nodded slowly, "It worries me greatly to see Rukan's Signature just disappear like that and Renamon not anywhere near where it went away. You don't suppose..."

Taka frowned deeply and shook his head, "Of course he didn't... Ru is much stronger than that. He once survived Supuku. I'm sure he's fine... Just... I don't know what happened is all."

Datamon perked up as he unhooked himself from the security system and frowned deeply, "We have been discovered. I estimate three minutes before we are assaulted by Yamaki and his men."

Taka sat up quickly as he ran to a window only to see seven HYPNOS vans were blocking the way out. He was breathing quickly as panic took his system over. He looked to Datamon and tried to speak but no words came out.

Datamon was quick to the chase and started hitting the buttons on the console turning the digital portal online faster than he should have, "We have to escape. I've set the vector to bring us near the others. It looks like it's a mountainous region just south of Digi-central. It will be cold."

Taka could only nod as he looked to the portal and then back to Datamon, "Overload the system. I don't want them getting their hands on this tech. Set the worm free into the data stream and make sure it destroys everything."

Datamon paused for a moment and looked up to Taka, "But... how will we get back?"

The japanese boy frowned looking to the floor as he spoke, "I don't think we're coming back Datamon..."

The digimon nodded slowly as the computer began to whurr and screech as the worm ate it's way through the system making the portal waver. Taka grabbed Datamon and leapt through the portal as Yamaki kicked the door in and shouted after him.

The portal closed behind them as circuts began to fire sparks and soon the system was burning. Critical parts were destroyed beyond repair and recognition in some parts. Taka wasn't about to let HYPNOS in on the secret.

The companions twirled and yowled as they were thrown between worlds. Taka lurching a few times at the turbulent ride until they fell into snow in front of a rather surprised WereGarurumon. It instantly went on the defensive putting it's paws up in a fighting stance as the two got to their feet and fell back again seeing the digimon, "Datamon any ideas?"

"Run..." Said Datamon as he quickly began to run away from the creature. Takeshi tried to do the same but was caught by the collar and lifted from his feet. He cried out for his companion as he kicked and squirmed.

The creature looked him in the eyes giving him a few sniffs before speaking, "You... smell like him. You two were close... recently. Are you Rukan's friend that he spoke of and if so why are you here?"

Taka grit his teeth and closed his eyes as he was brought close to the monster's muzzle. He was terrified the creature was going to eat him but when it spoke he knew this was a friend not a foe.

"I'm Takeshi... Rukan's best friend. What happened to him?" Replied the boy.

Narwith sighed and dropped the boy as he tried to see what was ahead of them. He saw a pale light coming through the clouds and since he knew this peek was higher than the clouds he knew they were close, "Listen kid... Rukan got infected when he was defending my village. I owe him not only my life but the lives of everyone he saved along the way. You have quite the friend there... He's become one of Her pawns and soon we will have a way to get him back."

Taka nodded slowly as he saw Datamon had come back to him. He frowned looking at the digimon and it shirked back knowing it shouldn't have abandoned him like it had, "Yeah... He's some guy... HYPNOS discovered our portal. Datamon and I barely escaped but in doing so we had to destroy our only way back..."

Narwith nodded, "Look we have to keep going. Every minute we waste here... Rukan treads farther and farther into her grasp."

"My queen... your humble servant has come home." Said the raspy voice as the creature stepped out of the shadows of the dark and twisted throne room. Wrathimon smirked a bit as he saw SkullRenamon sitting on the throne's arm with a skeleton sitting in it's seat. It must have been thousands of years ago in the digital world's time that Tenshi made it here. The man had been dead all along.

"Oh my dear boy you needn't use such formalities around me. We are partners after all." Replied the dark queen with a smile. She slinked her way down from the Throne to wrap her arms around the creature and kiss him softly on the cheek, "Soon we will rule both worlds... Absolute power and control will be ours. Then we can be rid of this violence."

The creature reverted back into it's human form with the odd red eyes and long white hair, "Oh my dear that is a day I hunger for like you wouldn't believe. What would you have me do now to help us realize this goal?"

SkullRenamon grinned a bit, "I've already set up an ambush on the mountain... Berzerkermon will bring us back that annoying Renamon and kill the rest."

Wrath quirked a brow, "And why would we be bringing her? Wouldn't it just be easier to kill her?"

The dark queen frowned a bit and sighed, "If only it were that simple my dear. It seem Rukan is still alive in there somewhere and you need him to survive. If we did anything to her well it would harm you my champion."

Wrath looked up and grinned but found himself holding his head and crying out as his vision wavered for a moment and all he saw was Rain falling and a betrayed look in emerald eyes that stared back at him. It was only a flash of what seemed to be a memory coming to the surface, "He fights ever harder to gain control. I hope the virus smashes him soon."

"Indeed... which is why I can't send you out quite yet my dear... You are in far too much danger. You need to rest and gain strength." Said the Skullrenamon softly as she lead him into the darkness, "I'll be needing your help soon enough."

Michi sat with her back against the wall as she tried to regain her strength. They had started a fire with what little twigs and flammable materials they could find in the area. Renamon was still skulking in the back of the cave while Shade floated next to Michi with a frown on his face. The three sat in silence aside from Renamon's occasional whimper for some time.

It wasn't until Shademon's words set in that Michi opened her eyes and looked to him with sadness, "We're... not going home are we..."

Shade shook his head slowly but remained silent.

Michi looked to the fire and shook her head slowly, "How do you know?"

"Azulongmon... He found me at the end of my trials... He said that this power would not be ours for long but without playing our part... This story would have a dark ending." Replied Shade softly.

Michi looked down at her feet and hugged her knees to her chest, "Then... What do we do now."

Shade floated up higher and pulled out his scythe looking to the cave entrance with a frown on his face as the shadow in the snow began to become more clear, "We fight... as partners..."

Michi stood herself up and shouted, "Digitize!" Turning herself into her digimon form again as she swallowed hard, "I won't give up on your world Shade!"

"It's our world now Michiko..." Said Shade as he rushed forward swinging his blade into the unknown with Michi by his side.

Narwith panted hard as did his two new companions as they finally saw the peak of the mountain in range. They looked to each other and smiled at the shrine that was built there but at the same time their blood ran cold. Two statues locked in mortal combat were shown and one was running a young girl through with a long curved blade while the tip of the blade pierced the one holding dagger's heart.

Taka shook his head quickly, "They both look like..."

"Rukan..." Said Narwith with a frown, "Who is the girl though?"

Takeshi frowns and looked down at the snow, "Ruki..."

Narwith nodded and reached into his traveling pack to pull out Rukan's blades holding them gently in his paws. He had taken them from Renamon when they fled the village, "These are... the key?"

"You would be right young Narwith... Such a brave man you've turned out to be." Came a voice from the clouds only to be joined by another, "And to have made it here all by yourself. It's most impressive."

The three looked around quickly trying to find the source of the voice only to have Narwith reply quickly, "I didn't make it here alone. I had my friends to help me along the way and now one of them needs my help."

Another voice joined the other two as it spoke, "Oh we know very well of the situation young one. Rukan is indeed in grave peril but through terrible events he will find his path."

Finally the fourth voice joined the others, "But your friends will not be there for the rest of this journey... or should I say most of them. The arrival of the human and his companion was not foreseen. We as you probably know are the four guardians of this world. Some revere us as gods. I am Azulongmon. Guardian of the east."

The first voice spoke again, "And I am Xuanwumon Guardian of the North."

The second joined, "I am Baihumon. Guardian of the West."

The third finished, "And I am Zhuqaiomon. Guardian of the South. We will instill the power into the blade you seek. But know that the blade must be infused with life itself in order to be made whole... A sacrifice must be made in order to cure this world."

Narwith growled and raised his hackles at the words, "You are false gods! No true guardian of this world would demand blood to safe this world! How dare you assume I would sacrifice a life!?"

Baihumon spoke softly, "But a life was sacrificed to bring this hell to the world. To undo what has been done we require the spark of life again."

Narwith howled in rage, "I won't give any life!"

Xuanwumon replied, "It was never yours to give Narwith. There are many things in this journey that were never in your control. The Dark Queen has sent one of her most powerful servants to reap the sacrifice that will be her undoing."

Narwith stopped then and shook his head, "N...no... Michico, Renamon... Shade..."

Taka looked scared as he turned back to hear a scream echo on the wind, "Oh my god..."

Narwith howled and went to his knees, "I failed them! How brave and strong am I now oh gods!? Or was this just a part of your plot!?"

Azulongmon spoke in a comforting tone, "What is undone can always be remade in this world young one... You know this."

Narwith stood himself up and smirked, "Then what is done can be stopped!"

Zhuqaiomon spoke as Narwith turned, "You cannot save them. What had to be done is already done."

Taka shook his head, "Renamon... Mich... Shade?"

Narwith shook his head, "Taka take these blades and place them on the alter. I'm going back to help!" Narwith threw the blades into the snow and leapt over the side of the mountain grinding his claws into the rock to slow his decent.

"Young human... Your world and ours is bound together. Interwoven and never to be separated. Should this world die so must your own." Said the four guardian beasts as Takeshi picked up his friends' weapons. He trudged through the snow to the altar only to find an indentation in the stone in the shape of the digicarbide blade.

The human put the weapon into the intent and the statue of the girl had it's eyes light up and it began to weep blood with flecks of red data pouring out of it as well covering the altar and the weapon in red. Soon the blade began to glow a bright white as the data was congregating inside it. Taka had to cover his eyes as a howl of ultimate loss came on the wind.

Narwith lifted his head and cried to the heavens at the horror he returned to. Their worst fears realized. Shade's human form was hung from the entrance to the cave by a spike. He was holding Michi in her Digimon form in an embrace with the spike driven through both of their hearts. Blood had pooled in the snow and tracks were seen leaving. There was no sign of Renamon anywhere.

The WereGarurumon had arrived only just too late. The scene could only have been seen for a few moments before the bodies burst into clouds of red data and floated into the ether. The friends he had made so long ago on a night where it seemed it was the end had found the end of their stories and their lives were made as a sacrifice to save everyone.

"You will not be forgotten... She will pay dearly for the crimes she has committed and I swear to you I will kill the agent that did this to you! Your deaths will not be in vain!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Vaccine Rebellion

The snow stung her feet as she ran for what felt like days on end in no particular direction. Pain in her body and in her heart drove her ever closer to the edge of madness as her mind tried to find a solution to her impossible problems. Michi and Shade are dead. Rukan is now a twisted monster in the service of the dark one. What left did she have?

Renamon finally gave into her fatigue just before reaching the end of the snow line. Collapsing in the snow she lay there with her eyes open as silent tears fell into the cold. She lay there for some time making not a noise aside from her own labored and stuttering breathing as her emotions poured into the frozen water she lay in. Broken hearted and at a loss of her will to fight Renamon was giving up.

A plated metal boot stepped in front of her muzzle then as a soft masculine voice spoke, "You're not infected… and I don't see a wound on you… So your tears must be of a wound far worse than those of the flesh."

Renamon blinked a few times before curling up holding her tail to herself again not responding to the words but trying to hole up inside herself. Hopefully her heart would just stop beating and she could finally have peace, a way out of this hell.

The man sat down next to her showing enough of himself for her to tell it was a Magnamon; Something rare even in a normal digital world and also fabled to have incredible amounts of power. This did perk her interest for a moment as she looked over the shining golden armor that covered the digimon from head to toe.

"I know the appeal giving up has… This world is a nightmare. It's nothing like the world we used to have, but there is hope. The word of the wastes says demihumon are here and with them they carry a hero. A man capable of stopping this mess and ending the war," Said the Magnamon only making Rena curl up her face again as she started to cry anew.

"He's one of her monsters now… She took him from me," repied Renamon between her sobs.

Magnamon put his hand on her shoulder softly before speaking, "Then get up and help us take him back…"

Renamon looked up and saw a whole legion behind him as a smile crossed his face. Digimon of all shapes and sizes armed and with the spark of hope in their eyes. She slowly sat herself up with a look of shock as she saw their sheer numbers.

Magnamon stood up holding out his hand with another smile and a nod, "There is still a bright light in the darkness hero… We all need each other if we are going to make it through these times. Join us as we take back what is rightfully ours. Be our light of hope in this storm."

Renamon took the hand looking around her to see all the digimon ready to throw their lives down to save this world. What was she thinking giving up? This was no time to be selfish. Rukan and this world needed her help, these people needed her.

Renamon shook the Magnamon's hand and nodded, "Then you intend to bring the fight to the Dark Queen herself? You can count me in. Too long has she turned my life into a living hell and taking Rukan was the last step. I'll tear her chest open to prove that no heart beats inside!"

The army around her rose their hands in a shout of approval as a faint smile crossed her tear soaked face. There was still hope in this world, still a chance.

The journey had only really began standing in the snow but soon it led to settlements and skirmishes against the dark forces that gripped this world. Renamon felt alive but every time she saw one of the clouds of green data float away a little bit of her died inside. What used to be another digimon, a person capable of love and caring, was now nothing but a mindless puppet for skullrenamon's bidding.

Kneeling over the place where one such digimon had just fallen Renamon held a paw over her heart to make sure it was still beating. What felt like an eternity had passed since the incident in Shamanmon's village. Battle hardened and calloused from her fight Renamon still held on to a fleeting string of hope that someday, somehow, she would save Rukan from himself, that they would be happy together once again.

Magnamon put his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, "It still beats I assure you. You're doing good for this world yet you spend the night starring at the sky by yourself. You eat, sleep and even walk alone… I'm worried about you."

"I am alone… At least right now I am," Repied the vulpine as she stood herself up brushing off the remnants of battle from her legs. She looked to the sky avoiding her companion's gaze for now even as he frowned at the response.

Gripping the shoulder a little tighter Magnamon shook his head slowly, "I know you're a Demihumon… I know you used to be Rukan's partner but he's not Rukan anymore. You're going to have to come to terms wi…"

Renamon drove a fist into the plated gut of the digimon actually leaving a dent behind as she scowled, "I still am his partner and he is still in there! He's fighting as hard as we are and he needs my help! Weeks ago I joined this rebellion and what now!? What do I have to show for it!?"

Magnamon stumbled backwards holding his gut and coughing a few times. His eyes were full of surprise at the fact that she had actually hurt him. He regained his composure before speaking, "I don't know what you are looking for Renamon but it's just not realistic. You can't keep living on believing in the infected! You've helped save countless lives in the short time you've been with the vaccine rebellion but your heart has grown more and more cold."

Renamon turned away from the golden mon and crossed her arms with a hmph before speaking sternly in reply, "So what… You gonna dump me from your little support group? Whatever makes you feel better I guess. I'm going to the dark citadel Magnamon… I'm done trying to deal with this. This world is dead unless we can cut off the head of the infection. Rukan, Michiko, Shade… all of them gave their lives for this world and it's about time I do something honorable… Right now I'm just running," Renamon turned slowly and looked Magnamon in the eyes with a frown, "I'm done running. It's time we take back what's ours and stop this silly campaign saving these small fry villages."

With a sigh Magnamon rubbed the back of his head, "We've been over this at least a dozen times Renamon… There is no way we can take on the citadel alone. There are too many infected and SkullRenamon herself is holed up in there now will this Wrath creature to do her bidding. It's suicide!"

Renamon looked to the sky again and got her bearings as she found the way she wanted to go. Looking over her shoulder as she walked by Magnamon she spoke, "I'm leaving… tonight. You can come if you want to… otherwise I go in alone."

"Is there nothing I can say to stop you this time," Asked Magnamon with a frown.

"Nothing… That bitch has my Rukan and I've waited long enough to get him back… I don't make promises I can't keep," Replied Renamon as she walked into the settlement and found her way to a ruined but quiet room in one of the buildings.

Hugging her legs to her chest she closed her eyes and tears came just like every other night. No sobbing, just silent tears falling on the uncaring ground of a world bent on destroying everything on its surface. Her eyes closed she didn't see the pair of digimon watching her with frowns on their faces. They knew her loss but hadn't really made a connection with it until that moment.

Gleaming in white armor Omegamon looked to his companion, looking much like a night himself, Dukemon with a soft sight. He leaned in and whispered softly, "She can't take it much longer. I heard she and magnamon got into it again only a few minutes ago."

Dukemon nodded rubbing his chin, "You know we can't keep avoiding the black citadel forever. I think she might be right honestly. The time does seem right. I mean she will only get stronger. I say we head there and take her out before her army grows any bigger."

"You're still young Dukemon… There is more at play here than just power. Magnamon is wise is keeping the promise but only delivering small victories. The men couldn't stand it to take a loss. We have fought this war for years now and had no real successes. We are only holding on by a thread of false hope I'm afraid," Replied Omegamon leaning against a far wall where Renamon wouldn't be able to see him.

The younger of the two looked up hefting his shield to set it down next to them. He thought for a few moments nodding, "What's an empty victory then… At least we can die with honor there if it comes down to that. I'm tired of taking one place then coming back a week later to find it fallen Omegamon… I want something real… Something I can hold and call my own."

Omegamon nodded slowly rubbing his chin, "Maybe you're right Dukemon… Without the Demihumon's help this world is as good as lost. Perhaps it is time to make a stand and try to take our own world back. The human's compassion should not fall on deaf ears or uncaring eyes. He gave up much in coming here and asked for nothing in return… he is no Tenshi… He's a hero… and he needs help."

"That's what I'm saying. I'm glad you understand then. I will leave with her in the evening then… You will bring your squad as well I assume captain," Asked Dukemon curiously as he lifted his shield inspecting it for damage.

Omegamon nodded and lifted his wargreymon hand to clash the sword softly against Dukemon's lance, "you've my squad with you friend. I will make sure that Tashi and Dunasmon are behind us as well. Magnamon will have no choice but to follow if all the other squads go."

Dukemon nodded and stood himself up as he nodded to the way out of the building to leave Renamon in her peaceful solitude. She had fallen asleep at this point, exhausted and battle worn from the morning's conflict.

The world of dreams torments her just as much as the waking hell of every day. Today she stands in the snow watching Rukan battle the monster he became. Running to them doesn't seem to work as they are always just out of reach. Finally she cried out for Rukan which caused him to look her way. It was a fatal mistake. Wrath's blade slid cleanly through Rukan as he went limp in the snow.

An unearthly scream came out of Renamon as she woke holding herself again. She flexed her fingers a few times on her arms to make sure she wasn't dreaming anymore before shaking the sleep away from her eyes and standing herself up. There was simply no time to mourn anymore. Either she died trying to save Rukan or she pulled it off. Either way was fine with her now.

Walking out of the village she didn't notice the lack of digimon working about to recover the ruins. She didn't notice none of the squads were there helping. In fact the whole place looked like a ghost town. She didn't care as her eyes were completely focused on the west where she knew the ruins of digicentral lie.

It was at the gates of the little settlement that she encountered the 5 squads she worked with waiting for her. Dukemon, Omegamon, Tashi the ulforceveedramon, Magnamon and Dunasmon gave her a nod as they looked to her then the west. Renamon looked confused for a few moments seeing them waiting for her.

It was Dukemon that broke the silence, "We're tired of running as well. We've power and your words ignited our souls again. We are tired of fighting this losing war… victory or death!"

The words were echoed by every one of the men and women in the 5 squads behind their commanders. Renamon looked as shocked as when they had first picked her up out of the snow. She couldn't help but smile as tears came to her eyes and she spoke, "Victory or Death! We head west and march on the desecrated capitol! The hearts of the infected will tremble as their hear the march of the vaccine rebellion! Nothing will stand in the way of our victory!"

Hope shines, dawning just after the deepest and darkest part of the night. Hope spreads it's wings and envelops a world ready to fight for its freedom once again. It's song singing in the heart of each and every one of them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Battle of Cleansing Lights

"Narwith! The armies of the dark one are marching in from the west! Your orders," Shouted the gabumon brining the grim news to Taka, Datamon and Narwith as they sat over maps of the digital world. The three looked to each other before standing up and nodding.

Narwith cracked his knuckles walking to their messenger with a nod and a stern voice, "Ready all able to raise their hand in defiance to a fate worse than death." Walking to the balcony out front of their treetop building he looked down on the population of the village. Digimon of all shapes and sizes had come here to seek refuge in one of the few places able to hold their own against SkullRenamon.

The human was soon to follow as he looked down at the masses with a bit of a frown, "This time feels different. I think she means to crush us once and for all…"

The weregarurumon nodded as he gaze lifted to see the dust kicked up by the army marching on his home. The village of the Garurumon had indeed grown by leaps and bounds after Rukan had helped hold off a direct attack from SkullRenamon herself. The word spread and with it came hope for an end to the nightmare.

Datamon hopped up onto Taka's shoulders to look as well as he handed his tamer the D infinity that was normally on his wrist. Takeshi strapped the device to his wrist before letting out a bit of an exhausted sigh, "Let us meet them then…"

The village was in a hustle at the announcement of the incoming attack as Taka and Narwith made their way through the crowds to the front line. It wasn't long before the others were behind them standing in formation, waiting for the attack they knew to be ahead.

At least a month had passed since the events at the mountain, since the loss of Michi and Shade and Renamon had gone missing. Taka held in his hands the remnants of the events at the ready making a small grim grin come to the corner of Narwith's mouth. Taka didn't have the same grace and agility with the blades as their master but he was trying.

They were useless in his hands anyway. The blades required the hands of a demihumon in order for their power to work. The loss of Renamon had been greater as it only left insult to injury. Their journey to find her eventually led them back to the Garurumon village where they set up a base of operations.

Little news turned up in the past month as to the only known sane demihumon's location. Little whispers of a powerful group of digimon calling themselves the Vaccine Rebellion had reach their ears but it was only a rumor that Renamon was with them. At least few ever seemed to see this rebellion first hand.

Narwith knew though that she was out there and that was the hope that kept him running these days. It was hard sometimes to keep up that hope but the flame never went out, just had moments of faltering flicker.

The attack came just as vicious as any other. The front line always made up of weak low level digimon. These were cannon fodder to the Weregarurumon and Taka but what came next was completely unexpected, a very real threat.

Towering above them the skeletal wings of a skullgreymon spread as its terrifying screech could be heard over the din of battle. Narwith and Taka both stumbled backwards as its tail swiped through the riff raff of both sides sending digimon flying, many of them bursting into data on contact. This powerful creature was simply too much for them.

Narwith and Taka looked at each other and saw the worry in their eyes. Narwith frowned and shook his head before picking Taka up and putting him up on his shoulders before running headlong into the fray. Narwith leapt high above the others tossing Taka onto the bone dragon's back as he spun and a wave of power came off his leg.

The Skullgreymon shrieked at the impact of the wave on his wings as they cracked slightly even as Taka jabbed the Digicarbide blade into the monster's back. There was an unforeseen problem though. Taka, try as he might, could not remove the blade from the bone after he had stuck it in. The skeletal was enraged at the attack whipping about violently.

Narwith leapt again this time catching Taka as the human lost his grip and flew free. This left them in a vulnerable position though. Narwith's eyes went wide as the Skullgreymon was already collecting dark fire in his jaws. They couldn't change direction in their decent. He spun quickly to put his back to the attack and in a fair world save Taka.

The two hit the ground hard as the flames were let loose. A great cheer came up from the digimon as the powerful shout of, "FINAL ELYSION!!!" came over them all. Narwith turned himself over groaning slightly with Taka as they both were a bit beaten from the fall. There between them and the skullgreymon was a powerful Dukemon. Just as the words were spoke the Dukemon's shield lit up brightly firing a wide and powerful beam of energy at the beast.

The skeletal dragon reeled in pain as the blast from the shield struck it squarely. Dukemon looked surprised slightly as it didn't seem enough to take the creature down. It was then that the yellow streak ran along the tail of the beast and tumbled up to grab the dagger still jabbed into the creature's back.

Something amazing happened then. A bright light washed over the entire battlefield as the cries of pain from the skullgreymon became more intense. When the light faded where once was a powerful creature of the dark now stood a wargreymon holding a Renamon and they both looked angry. Not missing a beat Renamon got to her feet tearing through the army of the damned cutting away.

Narwith and Taka stood in disbelief at what fortune had just smiled upon on them. Of all the places and times to show up the vaccine rebellion appeared out of the wastes and flaked the army of the damned. The infected creatures were retreating from the moment the powerful group cut into their ranks.

Renamon panted hard as she ran through the infected dodging their attacks adeptly while nicking and cutting any one she could with the enchanted blade. The blade itself carried a cure capable of freeing them from Skullrenamon's grasp. Blinding white lights appeared wherever she scored a hit lighting up the battlefield as darkness fell over the world.

The infected ran in fear from her now making Renamon grin. The fear they displayed was not their own but their dark queen's own. It was then that the tide of battle changed. A familiar and bone chilling voice echoed above them all shouting, "ENOUGH! You will all pay for your insolence! You didn't honestly believe that your meeting here was coincidence did you!?"

Wrath spread his leathery black wings as he took flight above the battlefield laughing in a high pitched cackle that made the armies cringe and reel back in fear. Narwith's voice was the first to rise to meet the demon, "You're a fool Wrath! You are hopelessly out numbered and we have the cure now! Surrender and we will administer it to all of you. Continue and many lives will be lost!"

The creature turned its reptilian gaze to Narwith and cackled again diving at him as he reached back pulling a great scythe from the nether. Narwith tossed Taka aside and back flipped to avoid it's swath. The weregarurumon's hackles rose as he gnashed his teeth, "You're more than this Rukan! Don't let him control you anymore!"

"Rukan? Who's that? Kehehehahahaha," Replied Wrath as he took another swing. Narwith avoided this one as well but several were cut down by the blade. A frown crossed the lupine digimon's face as he saw them almost instantly turned into twisted versions of themselves. The virus was working faster than ever.

Taka threw Narwith Rukan's Tonto which the digimon caught and was able to stop the scythe's next swath with it putting him face to face with Wrath. The two starred each other down from some time with hackles raised. Locked in combat now the two were using more and more powerful abilities against each other as their battle became the deciding point of the larger one going on.

"This what you want Rukan? To be the lapdog of the Dark Queen? You're not even a shadow of the hero you were," Shouted Narwith as he threw a powerful punch shooting a shockwave from it which Wrath dodged laughing again.

"You believe your petty insults will sway me dog? You'll be horribly disappointed! Mwehehehehe," Replied Wrath with a return wave from his scythe. It appeared though that the wave from the scythe was more powerful than the one from the fist. Narwith's eyes went wide as he saw the swath headed his way. He lifted his arms to try and protect himself but this would be the second time this day he was saved by another.

Renamon stood firm between Wrath and Narwith with the digicarbide blade in hand. Her glare pierced Wrath's façade making him take a few steps back with a frown, "You! How is this possible!? Berserkermon said he killed everyone in that cave!"

"He missed one," Was the cold reply from Renamon as her heart was screaming for Rukan's embrace once again. She rushed forward then quickly swiping at Wrath's chest with the blade in hand, "Give me back my Rukan!"

Wrath dodged quickly having to use his wings as extra power though he simply couldn't muster the ability to attack. Rukan was fighting him harder than ever before. Just seeing her made his grip weaken on the powerful warrior within. He barely dodged the second attack ducking and landing on his back.

Renamon leapt into the air trying to drive the glowing blade home in hopes that it would remove the monster from her lover. Wrath was too quick though rolling to the side and taking wing as fast as he could. Fear reflected in his crimson eyes as he flew as fast as he could away from that place. He held his arm knowing that he had been just a moment too slow on his last dodge. He had been just barely nicked by a fiery pain shot through the arm.

Cheers arose from the vaccine rebellion troops as well as Narwith's band. This battle was over. What remained of SkullRenamon's forces was being mopped up or cleansed by Renamon at the wicked blade. It was nearly dawn before they finished things up and Renamon was finally able to see Narwith and Taka.

She found them in the infirmary with a doctor as Taka was being patched up from scrapes he had gotten in the battle. He stood up quickly and waved only to cringe and pull his arm back with a frown and a groan. Narwith stood as well smiling broadly as Renamon made her entrance, digicarbide blade still glowing from its workout.

"Renamon! Of all the places and times to show up you pick now! Thank the gods you showed when you did. There is no way we would have won against Wrath himself without you wielding that blade," Said Narwith rubbing the back of his head, "I guess the rumors of the Vaccine Rebellion were real huh… You've been with them all this time then?"

Renamon nodded slowly as Taka lay back on his cot nursing his wounds gently. She sat down at the bedside looking at the blade curiously, "Then this is it? The blade that will cure the world? Why didn't you use it before?"

Taka spoke up softly then, "It will only work in the hands of a demihumon. It's why SkullRenamon has been so forward lately. I think she assumed you dead meaning no one was able to wield the cure. Seeing you here I'm sure has startled her. She will be holding up in the black citadel for sure now."

Narwith nodded to that, "We have a weapon that can beat her now. I'm sure she's up there pissing herself in fear. We made Wrath run like a coward…"

Renamon lifted her paw with a frown at the mention of Wrath. Her heart was screaming again for that familiar embrace. The smell of his hair, the touch of his hand on her cheek, the sweet sound of his voice as he whispered words of love and encouragement in her ear; they could be a reality. She had the power to return that in her hands now.

"We march on Digicentral… It's time to end this," Was the only reply that came from the vulpine as she stood herself up. Walking out of the infirmary she was met by the captains of the 5 squads and they made their way off to the rebellion camp.

Narwith and Takeshi were left looking at one another before nodding at the words. Narwith grinned slamming his fist into his other paw, "Looks like it's time for some real payback. I am going with and I'm taking as many able bodies with us as I can."

Taka nodded, "It seems the logical step from here. We have pushed them back and now they are running scared. I don't know if she will expect us to actually strike against her. She is a bit conceited."

The lupine pat his human companion on the shoulder before standing up and stretching, "Then we leave tomorrow morning. I will send the word out to all of the captains that we march on Digicentral. She will be made to pay for what she has done to this world."

"So you believe that now we have this weapon there is a chance to save him?," Asked Magnamon softly. The five captains and Renamon all sat around a fire on the outskirts of the village. Tired and many of them wounded from the hard fight all of them knew the hardest fight of the whole war lay ahead of them.

A voice came from the outside of the ring as the wargreymon saved from the virus spoke up, "I'm positive this weapon can save the digital world once and for all. For too many years have the others and I been under the puppet master's control. If it has the power to cut the strings that bind us then this blade is capable of eviscerating the master."

The captains and Renamon all stood in respect for the powerful digimon. Renamon herself nodded in his direction and spoke, "Should you not be resting? You've been through a lot today…"

"No. I plan to join you when you march tomorrow on my old home. The strike came so quickly when she stormed through the city. Her virus spread like wildfire. There was little I or the other captains of the guard could do. I still remember the sting of her claws and it's time I did my job after all these years. I lead the legion of the cleansed you freed today my lady," Repied the Wargreymon as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Omegamon chuckled softly, "Well isn't this a change for the better. Instead of her walking away with more soldiers we do…" turning away from the others he walked off into the dark chuckling to himself as the other captains went to join their men and tell them of the next day's siege.

Renamon remained though sitting herself down by the fire as she looked over the curved blade in her paws. The Wargreymon decided to join her sitting next to the much smaller digimon as quietly as he could. It took him some time before he finally spoke softly, "He's your mate… I can see it in your eyes…"

The vulpine looked up and gave a quiet nod before looking back into the fire. Wargreymon put a hand softly on her back letting out a worried sigh, "You worry you can't save him with the blade… I tell you to worry not. Your heart beats for him and because of that he will be saved. Wrath was always unstable even as we left digicentral you could see the fight he held inside. Your lover fights harder every day and doesn't give up."

Renamon let out a little heh as she spoke up, "That's just like him… He used to be human you know. He took on a centarumon by himself once. He even fought through a few dokugumon in an effort to save me in the real world," He words wavered as she spoke and the tears began to well up, "It's my turn… I have to face impossible odds and save him this time."

Wargreymon nodded looking to the dark sky with a frown, "Yeah… Remember though that you aren't alone in this. You've got the digital world backing you this time. I believe that the gods are smiling on us now as we take back a world in need. You're strong for taking this burden on yourself."

"It's what he would do… I can't let him down. Rukan is a real hero. I'm just along for the ride," Said Renamon with a frown as she looked into the flames and sighed.

"That not true Renamon," said the annoyed sounding voice of Narwith causing the two by the fire to look back and see him walk into their circle of light. "Who was it that sat by his side in my village for a week waiting for him to awaken from his nightmare. Who was it that always supported him as he fell into madness? You would have stood and faced him in Shamanmon village if I hadn't stolen you away. Renamon you are more hero than any of us here. The hope of the digital world still rides on your shoulders alone."

Renamon hugged her legs close to her chest as she looked into the fire again and spoke softly, "You're coming with us… You know this could be the last stand of the digital world… It could end with all of us dead or worse."

Narwith put his paw on her shoulder as he shook his head, "Their all behind you Renamon. The squad captains just came to me to discuss the strategy. We have all agreed upon what to do… all that remains is to do it. We will reach the citadel tomorrow evening if we leave in the morning."

The vulpine remained quiet before leaning against the wargreymon she had saved earlier that day. Narwith sat down next to her taking her paw into his own, "Be strong for them… Face fear and spit in its face. It's what he would have you do…"

Wargreymon looked down and smiled slightly before looking to Narwith and shaking his head as he whispered, "She was more tired than she looked… She sleeps."

Narwith chuckled a little rubbing the back of his head before speaking softly, "I'll take her to a bed."

"No… let her stay like this. I believe I am the glimmer of hope in her heart. Let her rest here. I'll keep watch over her. You should get some sleep yourself though. A battle awaits after a long trek," Replied Wargreymon as he shifted her slightly so her head rest on his lap and hand draped lightly against her back to keep her warm.

The lupine stood himself up patting the wargreymon on the back with a smile, "You're alright, you know that?"

The Wargreymon nodded to Narwith as he walked back to the main village and the night was once again quiet for savior and saved.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Endgame

Wrath threw open the wide doors of the dark citadel quickly stomping his way through the lobby and into the great hall. There he began to climb the stairs to the throne room where he found his queen sitting on the arm of the throne. A grin crossed her face as his return and she stood herself up speaking softly, "I trust all went well then?"

Wrath froze midstride at the question gripping his reptilian hands until he reverted back into a more human shape. The long white hair played along his shoulders for a few moments before he spoke, "Checkmate my queen… They have the weapon that will end our reign…"

"What!? That's impossible Renamon was killed," Responded the dark queen with rage in her voice. Her rage was short lived though as her emotions were betrayed and they quickly turned to panic. She looked about frantically for some sort of answer to this problem but knew there was none to be had. The gods that had so well eluded her for these many years had set their plan in motion and she would be in for the fight of her life.

"They have gathered a large force and advance on our position. We have but a few hours before they breach the gates of digicentral and storm the citadel itself. I recommend we fortify the citadel and pull all of our remaining troops into the city. We are fighting a losing war now and will have to resort to every tactic we possibly can in the urban environment. We can win this if we fight well but I will not allow myself to believe that this will be an easily won battle," Replied Wrath as he gave a bow going to one knee.

Skullrenamon grinned slightly at the subservience of the once hero before her. Walking to him she ran her fingers through his hair hushing him gently as she leaned down and whispered in his ear ever so softly, "Hush my king… You've no need for such formalities around me. We will face them together outside the citadel. We make our stand against this rebellion here."

Wrath looked up and smiled slightly as his queen used her paw to help him to his feet so they might share an embrace and a gentle kiss. The two cared for each other but the blackness in their hearts would never allow them to trust the other. Always they had to be prepared with the dagger behind their back even as they cried for the other's comfort.

Releasing Wrath Skullrenamon turned to the throne and the skeleton that sat in the seat with a grin, "We still have a few tricks up our sleeves and I'm positive that without that annoying boy they haven't a chance at really saving this world. We've won the war even if they take this battle," Said the queen softly as she opened a door behind the throne and retired into her private chambers beyond.

Wrath grit his teeth the moment she left and gripped his arm with a groan of pain. Looking down at it he saw the coat he wore was nicked and under he saw a small stream of blood. Renamon had just barely grazed him but he still felt the vaccine working through his system. He didn't have much time left. Inside he felt the tide of the war changing.

Storming out of the room and to the barracks Wrath called together all the rest of the remaining intelligent generals he had at his disposal and assigned them each a district to defend. This helped get his mind off the growing pain in his arm. He felt his body becoming more and more lethargic and uncontrollable as the day wore on. His bones ached for the confrontation that he might put the pieces into a true checkmate before his grip on this body was lost.

"You won't win you know. You're already feeling your grip slipping. You think I can't tell Wrath," Asked the voice of Rukan making the Sin look up and around paranoid. He couldn't find who spoke and the other generals were looking at him strangely. They were all suspicious of him as he had only recently been their most feared enemy.

Wrath pointed to the map again shouting a bit louder than he should have, "Berzerkermon you will take the arena district! I won't accept failure this time. The queen was livid when she learned to had let the renamon live!"

Rukan's voice was laughing now as he appeared on the map checking over his blades. He looked quite healthy while Wrath was chocked with a cold sweat and was finding it harder and harder to lift the arm that had been cut. Wrath drew a kama from his jacket and threw it into the table as Rukan disappeared laughing again as all the generals leapt back now with genuine fear in their eyes.

Wrath knew the boy was getting stronger every moment the vaccine pumped through his system. He had even less time now than he thought. Looking up at the commanders of the military under his command he frowned and shouted loudly, "LEAVE ME AT ONCE! YOU'VE PREPARATIONS FOR BATTLE TO BE COMPLETED!"

The generals nearly tripped over each other as they tried to escape Wrath and went about their work in the city. Wrath found the nearest cot and sat down pulling his coat off to inspect the wound. The white flesh was gaining a pink look to it as Rukan spoke up again, "You've lost Wrath. Accept defeat with honor."

"You're naught but a parasite Rukan! You'll not have this body back. Try as you might I will have this form and ensure you don't succeed before I fall to this illness your bitch infected me with," Exclaimed Wrath as he spit in the direction of the illusion.

Rukan chuckled softly standing up and walking to Wrath before kneeling down to be at eye level with him. He reached out and put a hand on the man's shoulder speaking softly, "You used to inspire courage in your troops but now they fear you. You know this fight is over Wrath. Just give up."

"And fade to nothing!? I have just as much a right to exist as anyone else," Shouted Wrath making Rukan pause for a moment. It was true. Even though he was nothing but the dark side of Rukan, nothing but a true manifestation of the hatred and anger he held inside, Wrath had developed true sentience and did have every right to exist.

Rukan sat back with a sigh knowing just as well as Wrath that he had no choice in the matter now. He would fade into the background eventually so he may as well go with honor. Rukan reached up again and smiled slightly, "Then go inspire your men… At least give them hope in this lost battle… Let them go as warrior so that you might go with them, with honor."

"You've changed… Before you had nothing but hate for your enemies," Replied Wrath slowly lifting his gaze to look Rukan in the eyes. He knew the boy wasn't actually there for anyone else but him, but would humor the illusion for the time being, "What happened?"

Rukan chuckled rubbing the back of his neck slightly, "Well I guess you happened. I learned that while they may be my enemies they are still people. They still feel and bleed and fear just like anyone else. I can't demonize everyone I guess. Though you are a demon… maybe you are those feelings I gave up… You are my sin. The embodiment of what I had to overcome."

"And when I fade," Asked Wrath with a trembling in his voice.

"You're always a part of who I am… The obstacle I made myself and will continue to have to overcome. You are my vice," Replied Rukan as he stood himself up and crossed his arms across his chest, "You can't hurt her. We both know you can't complete your mission. At least give some hope to those about to be reborn into a better world."

"To trade one tyranny for another is what is happening here Rukan. The gods cared not until their own territories were stepped upon. Before you came here they cared not for the digimon… This may have changed their minds. They may take over and rule with more force than my queen. I seek only true peace," Replied Wrath with a frown on his face.

Rukan shook his head putting his hands on both of Wrath's shoulders, "Peace without free will is not peace. It's subservience. There are a lot of might happen and could happens in the world but it's not our place to try and stop all of them. Your mistress I know seeks only power and that is the road that led her to hell. Don't fall to the same sickness."

Wrath laughed softly shoving the invisible arms away as he began to walk out of the barracks. Rukan was close behind as he listened to his sin speak, "I'm already damned Rukan. You need to give up this idea that you can save everyone. The world doesn't work that way. If that is the only lesson you take away from me then so be it."

Rukan shook his head with a sigh as they walked out onto the low balcony over the courtyard only to find Skullrenamon standing there waiting for Wrath. Fading back into the recesses of Wrath's mind he would leave the sin be for now.

Wrath smiled slightly at the sight of his queen giving her a slight nod as he walked to the edge of the balcony looking over the elite guard below shouting so they could hear, "Everything they have is risked in this attack and I say we take just that. Destroy this finally assault and this world is ours! They may have a new weapon but it is a single flickering light in the darkness! Our numbers are still greater! Our weapons are still potent and our resolve stronger!"

"For long years we have waited for our moment and when it came little stood in our way until the humans came to this world with their digimon pets! Fear was returned to us with the amazing power they held. I now tell you that their threat is long gone. Let my existence be a beacon of the darkness to you all! The great heroes of their side vanquished and their hope broken they throw all of their tattered hope into this assault! Look at the fear we have instilled in them! It will be our triumph!"

"Do not falter in your resolve! We will win and after that we will have our lasting peace and our beautiful queen will have her rightful place as the ruler of this world… but we will not stop there. The humans have sent their seeds of destruction to this world and we will answer their declaration of war! Upon crushing this resistance under the heel of our boots we will march on the human world and defeat them as well! All will follow our god queen SkullRenamon and know her embrace as the only way to the end of conflict! Today is the beginning of the new era! The end of pointless fighting! You will all be the ones to usher that era in! March now and topple their last resistance!"

Wrath lifted his arms to put his hands on the railing of the balcony and pointed out at the edges of the city as the troops cheered and began to march to their assigned positions. Their hearts, while under Skullrenamon's sway, felt energized as they all felt victory was certain.

"That was kind of you… You're acting strange Wrath. You're not seeing him again are you," Asked Skullrenamon as she wrapped her arms around him from behind letting her paws run up over his chest and tickle along his chin. He could feel her cold breath on the skin of his neck as he closed his eyes enjoying what would most likely be their last moment together.

"I am injured… I haven't long before I fall to the sway of the blade. Rukan is coming closer to the surface with each hour that passes… I am sorry but I have failed you my queen. The least I could do was inspire hope in the troops even though they march to their doom. This battle is lost even before it began," Replied Wrath with a frown.

The paws froze on him for a moment as her eyes went wide with fear. The words he spoke were ringing true. She held a bit tighter for a few moments as she turned him around to look him in the eyes. The truth was shining in them and to show he lifted his arm to show her the nick that was now showing his entire arm had the color back in it.

"How… how could this have happened? You are the best I have… if they beat you so easily," Replied the dark queen but she was interrupted as the sound of the manhole in the courtyard being blown free and crashing onto the ground made them both look to the sound of the disturbance.

There stood Renamon, Narwith Taka and Datamon all with rage in their eyes as they looked up at the two. The guards nearby rushed to stop them but Narwith and Datamon were more than enough to hold them off as Renamon lifted her hackles at Skullrenamon and shouted, "It's over! Hand him over and surrender! Already the invasion has started and the vaccine rebellion is making their way to this place!"

"The sewers? Hah… how like rats to crawl through the muck to get here," replied SkullRenamon as she looked to Wrath and nodded. A final stand would be the way to go but it would be Wrath that would take this fall. She could wait for centuries for another to come along. He was just as disposable as the previous.

Almost as if on cue Wrath leapt from the balcony drawing his kamas and taking up a fighting stand between Renamon and the entrance to the dark citadel. There surrounded by the ruined city Wrath stood off analyzing every movement Renamon made. The fear in her eyes told him she was second guessing the idea of actually hurting him.

The pain he felt inside made it so he couldn't attack himself. They had themselves a Mexican standoff and no real ammunition in which to end the moment. This was the perfect time for SkullRenamon to make her escape and that is exactly what she did running through the curtains and slamming the door behind her she retreated into the citadel.

Renamon shook her head shouting to Wrath, "Rukan I know you can hear me. I feel you close to me again! Fight him! Don't become a monster!"

"It's worthless! He's already fallen to the virus! Nothing of the boy you knew remains," Replied Wrath as he held firm but still made no move to attack her. It was like his boots were made of cement. Gritting his teeth he finally was able to break the hold and make a wide and clumsy swing at her. Time seemed to slow for the both of them.

Renamon saw how open the swing made him and knew that Rukan had something to do with it. In that moment she reached into the open spot grabbing the collar of Wrath's shirt and using his momentum turned him over and threw him to the ground. She was quick to pin him down and disarm him.

In the dark space inside of the body's mind Rukan held a tonto to Wrath's neck. Both of them battered and tired from their endless duel finally a victor was found. Wrath had no fear in his eyes as he faced the oblivion, only pride that he had done his best for his queen. Rukan didn't go in for the kill though as he let Wrath go shaking his head. He offered and hand for a handshake.

Renamon looked into Wrath's eyes as she saw the confusion there. Wrath lifted his hand slowly and with that the two were bathed in light. When the light finally died down Rukan and Renamon were once again holding one another as tears streamed out of their eyes. Their tearful reunion was cut short though as Taka and Narwith were quickly becoming overwhelmed.

Leaping to their feet Rukan reached to his belt pulling a card free and slashing it through the D infinity at his wrist shouting as Renamon tossed his blades to him, "METAL GATLING!" They moved like a well oiled machine together. Rukan tossed the card up as he caught the blades by the hilt. Renamon looked down as her paw glowed slightly and in a flash she was holding a pair of Gatling guns normally found on a metal garurumon.

Little time was wasted as Narwith and Taka retreated back to the two and Renamon opened fire while Rukan danced about the line of fire cutting into the infected. It wasn't long before instead of attacking the infected were running in fear. No time was left for them to celebrate though. Rukan looked to Renamon and smiled slightly with a nod as they turned to face the doors of the citadel and their final challenge that lie within.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Into the Darkness

What waited inside was armed infected that were once again no match for the team. Tearing through them like they were made of paper they just barely saw SkullRenamon rush through the door to the throne room up the grand staircase. Quickly they began their pursuit but more infected were pouring out of every room now. Looking back at the others Renamon and Rukan saw Narwith and Taka turn to fight off the coming attack.

"Go ahead and take her out. We will keep all the distractions away from you two as you finish up this mess," Shouted Narwith as they were already in the thick of battle. Rukan smiled slightly before turning to Renamon and making their way to the door they threw it open. There the two of them saw SkullRenamon sitting on the arm of the throne with a grin.

"I see you've managed to get your body back Rukan… how unfortunate for Wrath. Though, knowing you, you didn't kill him did you? Such a foolish boy. Always leaving things unfinished… I wonder how much you realize is unfinished in your past… think back Rukan… what is missing," Asked the dark queen as she stood up cackling in front of the skeleton with the d infinity on its wrist.

"You've been acting alone all along," Said Renamon as she trailed off upon seeing the bones that were once Tenshi. Her face showed her shock at the real enemy was now much clearer. Renamon clenched her fists tightly waiting for Rukan to make the move.

"You think I didn't see all this from inside Wrath? Please… You'll have to try harder than that monster," Replied Rukan putting his hands on his hips as he grinned slightly.

"My boy you've only seen the beginning let's see if you are actually worthy of the rest shall we," Asked Skullrenamon as she got down into an attack position, a sinister looking grin on her face. In the blink of an eye she used her bone storm attack to form a pair of bone blades in her paws, "Shall we waltz my dear?"

With that Rukan and Renamon rushed in. Rukan came at her with a powerful slash from the digicarbide blade while covering himself with the tonto. Renamon leapt into the air not bothering to shout her attack as Rukan seemed to know what she was doing. She spread eagle mid flight summoning up a storm of charged leaves like none she had ever done before.

The Dark Queen blocked the blade with both of her own only to spin back and land a powerful kick into Rukan knocking them both out of the leaf storm. Rukan tumbled back from the hit as Renamon quickly appeared by his side lifting him to his feet.

Skullrenamon didn't give them a moment of rest as she rushed back at them in a relentless flurry of attacks. Renamon tried her best to dodge but found herself nicked by one of the bone blades and fell to the side as Rukan rather adeptly deflected the blows with a grin on his face. It was obvious that Skull couldn't match him in his ability with blades but she was never one to play fair. Leaping back she slammed the hilts of the blades together and soon was holding a staff of bone with two sharp ends.

Kneeling down for a moment Rukan pat Rena on the shoulder softly as encouragement and she was quickly back on her feet standing as a united front against the dark one. Skull's attack came quickly with much more power behind it than her previous attacks. Rukan was having trouble blocking and soon had to deflect instead.

Renamon seeing Skull's focus mostly on Rukan took the opportunity and spun behind her tamer then leapt over his shoulders landing one foot on the bone staff while the other lifted to land a powerful kick into Skull's face. Skullrenamon stumbled backwards using one of the many pillars in the room to prevent her from falling over. Removing her paw from her face showed another mark there from Rena's claws.

Rage filled the dark queen's eyes as her face had once again been marred by the two. With a howl of rage she lifted her hand and a shower of sharpened bone fragments flew at the tamer and digimon. They both had to dive in opposite directions but while Rukan was rolling he palmed his tonto. Upon standing he whipped his arm out throwing the Tonto and stuck it neatly into the dark queen's thigh.

Her scream was loud enough to shake the room making Rukan and Rena cover their ears. The second of surprise gave Skull the chance to pull the blade free as her blood began to flow, bit of green corrupted data floating into the air. She made a break for her personal chambers and slammed the door behind her. Inside she knocked over a dresser to block the door from the inside.

Running to her bed the dark queen smashed her paw through the headboard and pulled a lever opening the bed into a chute as she made her escape into the depths of the citadel. There was no escape from there but there she could win, she knew she could.

Rukan and Renamon rushed to the door putting their shoulders into it but finding that they couldn't take it down. With a frown Rukan took a step back before holding his D infinity in one hand and shouting, "DIGITIZE!" The light enveloped him again and when it settled he was back in his Renomon form.

With the added power they were able to take down the door but as they smashed through the wood the doors to the throne room were thrown open. The two turned to see Narwith, Taka and Datamon stumbling back as a creature that looked like a vampire mixed with a seraphim stepped into the room chuckling. Rukan felt a stirring inside at the sight of the creature.

Rukan looked into the room seeing the chute and frowned deeply. She was going to escape if he didn't go after her but they definitely needed help. It was then that Renamon pushed him into the room and stood between him and the door shouting, "Go! End this!"

There was no time to question the choice. Rukan leaned over the wreckage to kiss Renamon softly on the cheek. "for good luck," Said the demihumon as he paused for a moment to look into her eyes. She didn't let him get away that easy however. She pulled him close and kissed him softly on the lips replying, "for luck…"

Leaping through the hole in the bed Rukan pulled his arms in close as he slid down the chute. The light was fading quickly but the light from his D infinity lit the way for him. The ride was over almost as quickly as it started. He was flung from the slide landing on what felt like uncertain ground. Moving his D infinity down he saw he was standing on a giant chain link, the only other light cast from far below him. So far that it was just a twinkling in the distance.

Bone spurs flew at him from the left making him lose his balance as he dodged. He felt backwards grabbing the edge of the chain and holding tightly as the bones whizzed over his head. He held for a few more moments before finally pulling himself back up. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness.

"Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly… foolish boy… You face me in my own lair now," Shouted Skullrenamon as she cackled. Rukan lifted a paw and a charged leaf appeared in his palm. It then shot in the direction of the cackling. All he saw was a purple streak as she had dodged the attack.

"This is a very special room my dear… this is a room of memories… What's that I hear… rain? You're not afraid of the rain are you," cackled Skullrenamon even as Rukan felt the first few drops on his face. The darkness began to fade as Rukan saw the room below them light up like a Tokyo night. The sounds of a struggle below could be heard but he didn't have a chance to look.

The chains could be seen now as SkullRenamon stood on the platform they suspended over the floor far below on the pit in the center of that. Rukan quickly ran down his chain as the rain began to fall harder and lightning flashed lighting the room a bit brighter. He began an assault on her as she just chuckled backing away and fizzled slightly around the edges with each attack.

"You don't get it boy. Here… I AM GOD," Exclaimed the dark queen as she disappeared and appeared again next to a control panel. Hitting a few buttons before Rukan to reach her. She activated some sort of array sending out seven beams of light and dropping the chains that held the platform up.

The Renomon was forced to run for one of the chains as the control platform fell to plug the hole below. Hanging desperately above the ground far below, Rukan felt his heart beating fast with fear. He couldn't even land an easy hit on her and now he was nothing but a sitting duck. Looking up he saw her literally walking down the chain like it was the ground.

"You think the rules of your world operate the same here? I control this world… the closer to the core I get the more my power grows. You may have injured me on the surface but down here you have no chance at winning. Oh dear I wonder what is unfolding down there. Looks like a… street fight," Skullrenamon cackled as she crouched just outside of Rukan's reach looking straight down at the ground.

Rukan's heart froze as he heard the distant chanting, the sound of men shouting bets and money exchanging hands. The rain was loosening his grip and his mind shattering as he knew what was unfolding below him. He looked up at Skullrenamon with eyes the pleaded for her to stop this before he knew what was going to happen happened.

The response he got from the queen was claws in the back of his hands making him howl in pain as she tore him free of the chain and threw him into a freefall with a cackle. Rukan fell grasping for some sort of purchase but when he couldn't find any he began to panic. He saw the ground getting closer and closer but then a building shot up from the ground catching him almost like it were made of the same material as a trampoline. He stood up quickly looking up to where Skullrenamon was perched on the chain above.

She frowned and growled as he was saved at the last moment as the scene was still building itself from the boy's memory. She landed and the lightning flashed again. Rukan's heart froze as she was not Skullrenamon when his eyes focused but the man he killed on the night that started everything. He was conflicted as to what he should do next as the building shrunk back into the ground and Rukan found himself standing in the middle of a ring of men shouting for his victory or defeat.

"No… this isn't real. It's impossible," said Rukan as he began to step away from the man only to be pushed back into the ring by the onlookers.

The man laughed but it was the voice of Skullrenamon that came out of him as he spoke, "Don't be a fool boy. I told you I have absolute power… but perhaps you should see what else happened this night… You only know but a fraction of the story."

The world shifted violently enough to make Rukan wretch as it felt like he was spinning. Suddenly the world stopped and he stood alone in a cramped office. A young man was desperately hitting his computer as he held a familiar blue card in his hand. The sound of shouts came from behind the door and in a desperate moment he pasted the front of a nearby card to the blue card and tossed it aside.

Rukan looked instantly to the card seeing it had the picture of a shademon on it. His heart stopped as he had almost forgotten about Michi. His heart shattered again as tears flowed freely from his eyes. Silently he wept for the loss of two of his few friends. He watched through wet eyes as the man pulled another blue card out of his pocket desperately swiping it through the watch like device on his wrist.

Skullrenamon showed herself then holding the man that Rukan now recognized as Tenshi. She looked over her shoulder to see the card on the ground and frowned slightly, "You made another one? Why? After the last one I thought you would have learned by now that the only one that works is the one that brought me here."

She heard the pounding at the door and frowned picking the card up and tossing it out a nearby window, "They are on to us aren't they?"

Tenshi spoke in a high pitched and worried tone, "How can you be so calm about this!? They are going to find you!"

Skull laughed softly shaking her head slowly, "And what then? They can't hurt me. I'll take care of it."

"No. You can't hurt them Skully… I have almost finished the portal here. I just need a few more minutes," Replied Tenshi as he hit a few buttons on the computer. A scream from outside made him look away for a moment only to have a white gate appear behind him.

Skullrenamon gripped him by the back of the shirt and tugged him through the portal before he could react. The gate closed behind them and the men of HYPNOS burst into the room with surprised looks on their faces. There was no one there to find.

Rukan held his gut again as the world moved again in time with the falling card. He saw it picked up by a wandering policeman. He chuckled and put it into his pocket but quickly had to answer his radio. Someone had been found dead in the area and they needed backup to take care of the one that found the body.

The Hisashi's heart sank as he had a feeling he knew where they were going next. The world followed the policeman to a shantytown surprising Rukan but when he saw Michiko screaming and crying while reaching out to the old man lying on the ground motionless. The detectives were inspecting the remaining fish on the burner and confirmed it to be the poisonous fugu.

The policeman went to the crying girl and handed over the card being careful to keep it dry. It was small but the man was trying to make the pain less in any way he could. The small gesture was all he could do to prevent himself from breaking down for the little girl that had just lost her world.

They didn't stay here long as their final destination had Rukan facing the man he killed that night once again. He got back into a fighting stance even as tears rolled down his face. He knew she was trying to break him but he wasn't about to let her know it was working. He wavered only slightly as he held his ground in front of the man as he reached into his jacket and pulled a weapon. Rukan refused to let it happen again.

Rushing forward the Hisashi threw his arms in front of him to stop his sister from diving in the way. She just passed right through him only to be stabbed with the blade once again. He howled and fell to his knees covering his face as it was simply too much for him to take. All the things he had lost in life all shown before him.

The scene froze then and Skullrenamon turned back to normal looking about confused. She didn't say anything for the time being just watched as Rukan broke down crying into his hands. It was the platform lifting itself as a surge of energy from the core lifted it and kept it aloft.

Rukan snapped out of it as he had to save himself grabbing up his blades and getting to his feet as he felt power coursing through him. Opening his eyes they began to glow with white fire and his voice echoed in the hall, "You are not the only one with power here oh queen! You may have no moments where you lost everything you cared about yet so let this be your waking nightmare!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

World Revolution

Rukan stood with his fur brisling with power as he held both blades at the ready waiting for the dark queen to make her move. The fear in her eyes was real as she looked over the edge and saw that now she was trapped with her own personal demon on the platform. Upon seeing no other options left she rushed Rukan with her bone bladed staff again.

The Renomon felt like his body was lighter, everything moved much more precise than it used to. Their attacks clashing made more power erupt from the core beneath them and the platform was encircled with white fire. The booth of them tore into each other recklessly cleaving flesh and cutting into hard bone.

When they finally broke apart Rukan's jacket and shirt were in tatters and he was bleeding all over. Skullrenamon, however, was in the same boat as he. An even match it seemed. The two faced each other down for a few more moments before Rukan rushed in with incredible speed bringing the digicarbide blade up towards her chest. He knew she would dodge and so when she did he instantly countered with a roundhouse.

To Rukans surprise the queen expected this grabbing the leg and tossing him aside he skid to the edge of the platform nearly falling over the edge. Upon recovering though he saw her closing in for the kill. He dodged to the side and she flew through the flames but to his dismay she landed on the ground cleanly without a scratch.

Leaping from his position the Hisashi boy brought his blades down while palming the tonto. She swung her staff up to block the attack but in that moment Rukan extended his arm again throwing the tonto and sticking it into her shoulder. She howled in pain as she dropped the staff and tore the blade free from her shoulder brandishing it against her foe.

Rukan smirked slightly as he started circling around her, looking for any weakness he could find. The dark queen was no fool though as she left not an opportunity for him to take. It was then that he knew he had to do something unexpected in order to throw her off balance. He rushed in switching his style to a single handed dagger fight even though she had the advantage of reach he was able to keep up close and personal.

Skullrenamon tried desperately to keep him at arm's reach but found his speed just too much for her to handle normally. Upon blocking one of his attacks she caught and unexpected elbow to the chin which was followed quickly by a knee to the gut and another elbow to the back of her head as she doubled over.

Rukan saw the opportunity as she fell to kick up the staff palming the digicarbide blade and slipping it into its sheath and spinning the staff he brought the end down on Skull but she rolled out of the way making him shatter one of the blades on the hard stone floor. He didn't lose a beat though as he spun the now bone spear around and began using it as such.

Skullrenamon hadn't expected him to be so proficient in the weapon and was having a hard time just dodging the rapid strikes from his thrusts. She waited for him to make a sweep bringing Rukan's tonto to bare she cut the spear in half grabbing the spinning bladed end in the free hand. Jabbing and slicing now she felt she had the upper hand once again.

Rukan's end of the bone staff now had a wicked point where it had been cleaved in two. Once he had a beat free he switched to one hand on the bone and the other gripped the hilt of the digicarbide blade pulling it free and rushing forward at the same time cutting Skullrenamon open from the shoulder to the hip.

Stumbling back the Dark Queen screamed in pain dropping her weapons and falling to her knees. Rukan saw the chance and took it throwing the bone spear at her having it sink into her chest and come out the other side. Her eyes went wide as he stepped forward using his foot on her chest to give him the leverage he needed to pull the bone spear free.

"You lost… How else did you think this would end? Did you really believe that with a whole world against you… you could win this," Asked Rukan as he started to walk away. All he heard in reply was soft laughing which made him stop walking and turn around. In Skull's hands was a D infinity and after hitting a few buttons she was enveloped in a corrupted green and black light making her grow bigger and bigger.

"Skull Renamon burst evolution," Shouted the dark queen as soon the light faded and there stood a woman in a purple kimono. A grin crossed her almost perfect face as her beauty was unmatched in all the lands. That was until she lifted the arm that was just a claw finishing the transformation, "Lilithmon! Mistress of Lust and Queen of Sin!"

Rukan's eyes went wide as she moved at speeds he couldn't even see now. All he felt was the pain of his body being eviscerated. He stumbled backwards only to find himself crying out in pain and lifted from the ground as she drove the claw through his midsection and lifted him off the ground with it.

Blood dripping onto her face Lilithmon laughed softly opening a fan with her other hand to cover her mouth as she spoke, "Yes… I did. And with your demise little hero I have won. For a while there you have me going. I thought I might actually lose this battle but you see… the world itself is infected. You never stood a chance the moment you stepped through that portal months ago."

"RUKAN NO," came the heartbreaking cry of Renamon as she saw her lover run through by the claw. She was powerless to act so far above the ground and Lilithmon took advantage of that weakness. She lifted him higher cackling more manically.

Rukan looked up his eyes already losing their focus as he had reached his limit. The blade didn't work on her but, what if it worked on the core? Turning his gaze he saw they were dangerously close to the ledge and with one powerful kick to the distracted mega level he was able to free himself from the grasp of her paw and fall over the edge into the pit.

Light streamed by him as he fell and everything was a blur. A few times he thought he saw Michi reaching out for him but refused to succumb to his injuries yet. He had one last thing he had to do. Tossing the bone aside he held tightly to the digicarbide blade now burning white hot. He fell for what felt like eternity until upon falling into the light he found himself standing in the middle of the street fight again.

He felt his hope fading as he fell to his knees, one last sick trick had been played on him by the dark queen and now he would die without having achieved anything for this world. He fell forward nearly succumbing to death before the soft hand touched his cheek and a familiar voice spoke to him, "Rukan? Rukan is that you!?"

Rukan lifted his gaze at the voice, his vision was blurry but he saw the shining outline of someone familiar. It took a few moments for the blood to circulate enough to have him recognize that it was Ruki, alive and stuck in time here. He really did only know a fraction of the story just as Skullrenamon had said.

"Oh Rukan look at you… This is bad… Hold still I'll make you all better I promise," Said the girl as she took her brother into her arms. Data from all around them began to circle around the two filling in the cuts and making the wounds close up. He felt life being breathed into him but he saw the damage around him. The scene was missing parts and upon looking at his sister he saw the illness all too well.

Ruki's eyes had gone completely black without any discernable iris at all. Her body was riddled with black marks where green mist rose off what looked like festering flesh. Saving him only seemed to have made it worse. Shaking his head slowly Rukan took a few steps back with tears in his eyes, "This isn't possible… you died that night…"

"I should have died that night. So many emotions covered that single block of Tokyo that night, Loss, fear, and pain. All of these powerful enough to cry out for help from another world, this world. It felt the other world's cries of agony and opened a gate to try and save those in pain. It took me into its core and seeing the strength I held inside to be able to sacrifice myself for my kind it wanted that for its own. I became the core driving force of the digital world that night. I knew one day you would find me but… not like this," said Ruki softly as she turned her face away from her brother and sobbed softly, "Not like a monster…"

Rukan stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ruki shaking his head slowly, "No… You're not a monster. No matter what you look like you are always going to be my sister. No matter what you've become you're my twin… my family. I have the cure… but… I'm not sure how to use it."

Ruki looked up into Rukan's eyes as he held her close even though her features were so distorted and broken her brother's tears of joy at seeing her were unwavering. He must have thought the absolute worst all this time. She could see the pain in his heart like seeing through him quite literally. Now that he was half data she saw everything inside, including the demon he spared giving it the right to exist.

"Rukan… you're too kind for your own good sometimes. I'm sorry I left you in the dark for so long. It was wrong of me not to send a more clear sign. The truth of the matter is I was holding your cards that night… I thought you would have realized that it was strange to find them in your closet but well… you weren't always the sharpest one," Said Ruki softly as she strengthened her embrace only to pull back with a soft, "ow!"

Rukan looked down to see she had nicked herself on the finger with the digicarbide blade. He let her go as she saw the white light rushing through her and the scene began to change. His eyes filled with tears as he saw what it was changing to. Ruki slowly becoming herself was surrounded by cherry blossoms suspended in the air.

The scene grew out around them in every direction showing their mother and grandfather beaconing the twins towards them in the distance. Rukan walked forward pushing a few of the blossoms out of place, "This was my favorite time to… The Sakura blossom festival… We went to Okinawa to see Grandfather one last time. Oh god what he must think of us now…"

Ruki reached out to hold her brother's hand and spoke softly, "Invisible hands guide our lives. Some say it's destiny others call it fate. I believe all we did was to lead to this moment… Where our willingness to sacrifice saves millions… maybe billions of lives. Grandfather would be proud. I'm sure he would cry like he used to when we achieved something difficult. You think too much on the past Rukan. You've a future ahead of you bright and shining now."

Rukan looked down to the shorter of the twins and lifted a brow, "You're coming with me right. Mom will be so amazed to see you again! Everything can be just like it was before and now that evil man is out of the house we don't have to be afraid anymore!"

Ruki bit her lip and looked away for a few moments letting out a weak laugh at his words, "Rukan you just beat a world ending threat… I hardly believe that man would be any challenge to you anymore. But… I can't leave here Rukan. I am this world's heart now, its light, it's hope… the very lifeblood of the world courses through my veins."

"No… It can't keep you from me! I won't let it," Shouted Rukan with a deep frown and tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "What sort of thankless reward is this!? This world is sick! It shows me the lost part of my heart is still alive but I can never be with it!? What sort of sick joke is this!?"

"Rukan calm down! It's not like that… You saved countless lives and… you don't need me anymore brother mine," said Ruki as she turned her gaze towards their forbearers and Rukan saw Renamon smiling in the distance with open arms, "you've got something more than I could give you. More support than I can offer and it's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll always be here for when you really need me."

Rukan looked to Renamon knowing right now she probably thought him gone. He looked up at the perfect blue sky with fluffy white clouds overhead and felt the tears welling up again. He was exhausted physically and emotionally. He didn't want to be the hero anymore. He longed for the normal life he lived before everything went wrong. Something in him knew though that he was in store for something greater. His destiny would drive him on to continue to fight for the light and stomp out every threat that would stand in the way of what was good.

"Now you have some unfinished business my hero. They need your help up there. Finish the job," Said Ruki softly as Rukan felt himself floating upwards. He held out a hand to hold onto Ruki's for those last few second. Enveloped in light he saw his Grandfather smiling up at him and waving goodbye. Rukan felt his heartache return but it was much less than it once was.

The core shot him up through the pit and he landed neatly on the edge with the digicarbide blade in hand. His body was whole again but with a few scars where he had been injured. He lifted his blade looking about to scan the scene. Renamon was in a desperate struggle to survive against lilithmon while Taka and Narwith were trying to find a safe way down to help.

Rukan didn't waste any time. He dashed at speeds even he thought impossible ramming his shoulder into the mega's side and sending it flying into a wall with a surprised and enraged look on its face. Renamon yelped at the sudden change in the battle. She saw Rukan standing there and all of her inhibitions fell away. She ran to him and held him tightly for a few moments speaking softly through her tears, "I thought I had lost you!"

"You're not going to be losing me any time soon… I made a promise… and I keep my promises. Now it's time to finish what we started months ago," replied Rukan as he looked to Lilithmon and letting go of Renamon he rushed forward bringing his blade to bare. In an act of desperation she lifted her claw arm to try and impale the incoming Renomon.

Seeing this Rukan deflected the attack driving the claw directly into her own chest. Eyes wide the almost human looking digimon gasped for air but found none. She looked for her virus particles but none were in the air. The vaccine was spreading through the world like wildfire. The battle on the surface was ending and the last of the most powerful infected fleeing as their subordinates were cleansed and turning on them.

"Your lust for power was your undoing… rest in peace oh dark queen… Your reign is over," Said Rukan as he drove the arm farther in. A grin crossed Lilithmon's face as she chuckled even as she coughed up blood.

Her voice was but a rasp as she could barely get the air to throw it any distance, "No… no boy… this isn't the end…" Her body began to fizzle and fade into specs of green corrupted data that disappeared into the air. It wasn't long before she was gone entirely leaving only the heroes of the digital world as witnesses to her final moments.

Renamon ran to Rukan wrapping her arms around him tightly and kissing him deeply as their victory was finally at hand. Finally they would have the peace to settle down and figure out the rest of their lives together. They wouldn't have to sleep with one eye open for fear of attack. Their life together was just beginning. Rukan returned the kiss with a smile at the corners of his lips as he lifted his mate off her feet and spun her around in the heat of the moment.

Narwith and Taka looked to each other as Datamon sat with them at the edge of the slide all of them smiling. Finally, that was the only word that came to each of their minds. Finally this nightmare was over and the dream could become a reality.

"I suppose you'll need help rebuilding the city huh," Asked Taka looking down at his best friend.

Narwith chuckled with a slowly nod gazing down at the two lovers with a smile, "That can wait a while… I think I'd rather stay in this moment a while longer… It's been so long since I've been able to live without fear. I want to feel it a bit longer."

Takeshi nodded slowly as he pat the much larger than him digimon on the back with a soft chuckle, "No problem… though we are gonna have to figure a way out of here eventually."

Datamon looked up at Taka and smiled, "We're in the core. That platform has a gate device on it. It will send us… well back up. I believe though if recalibrated you could return to your world with it."

"Hush… I'd rather not think about that right now Datamon," Was the reply the computer digimon got from his tamer.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Memories of a Forgotten Past

After much celebration slowly the digital world began to become more and more like it was before the skull virus. From time to time a group would show up that was still infected but usually they were quelled rather quickly. Upon giving the core the vaccine all the digimon not infected were given the same vaccine. The skull virus would never again be a real threat to the digital world.

The vaccine revolution suffered heavy casualties and all of its captains aside from Renamon went missing at some point during the battle against the dark citadel. A candlelight vigil was held in their honor while plans for a monument in the square in front of the citadel were already being made.

The heroes spent their time wandering from village to village helping out with what they could and aiding in the rebuilding progress. Just their presence made the digimon happier it seemed. Morale was high amongst the heroes as well though their path eventually led them to the mountain where two of their friend's journeys ended.

Rukan smiled seeing that at the peek the monument had changed. Michiko and Shade were looking over brother and sister affectionately. It seemed the gods at least had the dignity to let the world know. Before leaving the decided on naming the mountain Michiko's Rest and the nearby valley Shade's Secret.

Their lives went on as wanderers of this world for many years. It wasn't until at least ten of these passed that Rukan began to worry about his mother and Taka about his education. It was decided tearfully to many digimon, that they should return to their own world. Leaving Narwith and datamon in charge of taking care of the place while they were away Rena changed herself into a human around Rukan's age.

Their leaving allowed the digital world to once again progress normally without the influence of human hands in any way. It was a welcome time of prosperity known as the First age of Serenity. Digicentral was rebuilt from the ruins and quickly became the center of all trade and happenings in the digital world for all the digimon that would embrace it.

The wilds still remained wild and the digimon there enjoyed their lives just as much as the ones that chose to settle in the city. The woods teamed with life again and slowly but surely the plants that were sickly began to grow back.

Rukan and the others emerged from a gate in the park where Renamon and he had encountered their first infected. He couldn't help but chuckle softly rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess we've come full circle now huh…"

Rena looked to Rukan and smiled slightly before the two turned to Taka and nodded. "How long have we been gone," was all Rena could think of asking.

Taka looked to his D infinity and tapped the display a few times before nodding, "about 94 hours. Time moves much faster in that other world it seems. I am betting our parents are looking for us and may have notified the police. We should head home before anything else."

Rukan nodded and reached out to grab his friend's hand and smile, "Who woulda thought we would be a part of something this big huh?"

"You've got the air of a hero around you Rukan. Trouble always finds you some way. This time it was just a little too big for you to handle by yourself is all. I'm sure more will come of this but for now try to lay low. HYPNOS is still out there after all," replied Taka with a grin shaking the hand before heading off through the park towards his home.

The walk was rather uneventful other than a few people stopping and pointing at him. A few people stopped him and asked him if he was okay proving that he was right about the missing person's report being filed. He assured them he was okay and told them he was headed home right away. What awaited him as her turned the corner, however, was unexpected.

He was lucky enough to have seen them before they saw him. HYPNOS was waiting outside his apartment building and they had his mother with them. It's likely they detected the gate he and Rukan came through and were covering all their bases now. He had to think fast to get out of this one. Turning the other way he snuck into a nearby store and then the bathroom locking the door.

Taka's heart was pounding hard enough for him to hear it in his head. He had to come up with some sort of solution but all of them ended in him going back to the world he just left. He heard HYPNOS' men in the store talking to the clerk as he directed them to the bathroom and soon they were pounding on the door.

The boy frantically pressed buttons on the D infinity and as HYPNOS broke the door down a gate opened. It was rather unexpected but he would take any break at this point. Leaping through it he and the gate disappeared before he was found. He could only hope that Rukan and Renamon were able to escape this fate.

They were the unfortunate pair. Fated to have trouble find them wherever they went. This day would be no different. Rukan's home was large which made it easier for HYPNOS to hide their vans and cars in the neighborhood. Upon opening the door Rukan was even able to speak before he and Rena were hit in the neck with darts.

A look of betrayal crossed Rukan's face as he saw his mother with Yamaki by her side. He fell to the floor shortly after. HYPNOS assured Mrs. Hisashi that her son was in good hands and that they would make it so that none of this mess had ever happened. She would have her old son back, happy and ready to take on the world.

"Prisoner escape in progress! Red alert! The digimon has escaped," shouted the female voice on the PA as the building had to switch to emergency power. Rukan was just barely coming out of his sleep to find himself tied down to a hospital bed and all sorts of wires were hooked to his head. He tried to look about but found he couldn't even move his head.

A gag was felt then making sure he couldn't cry out for help. He heard people scuffling outside the room he was in and soon the doors were thrown open. The first face he saw was the blonde haired man himself. Yamaki grinned down at the Hisashi boy as he poked him on the nose.

"I told you not to play with fire boy and you continued on your little quest. Had Tenshi's little monster won in the other world they would have begun invading here which would have lead HYPNOS into a whole new tier of development, Anti Digimon weaponry. We'd have an excuse to put all our designs into production and sell them to the militaries around the world. We'd be rich and considered heroes. We would have two worlds of our very own without these AI pests wandering about and mucking it all up! You couldn't leave it be though," Said the man as he knew Rukan couldn't talk back.

Rukan's eyes though spoke volumes of his rage and he even felt Wrath crying for release inside. He wanted so badly to destroy Yamaki. To tear him limb from limb that the demon inside was actually projecting the images for Rukan to see. Still Rukan fought back the urge for now as he knew the escapee was Renamon. She was coming to save him and they had no weaponry that could stop her now.

"Sir! She's broken through the last barrier! There's no time left," Shouted one of the men in the room with them. Yamaki seemed annoyed which lead to Rukan smiling slightly, though it did look kind of goofy with the leather strap in his mouth.

"You think you've won again don't you? That all of this will be over when she gets here? Think again boy… This switch will erase the memories of your time with the digimon. Hell you won't even remember your sister. You'll be a blank slate we can fill will any sort of information we want. Goodbye hero," Said Yamaki with a grin as Rukan's eyes went wide with terror.

The switch was thrown and he felt like white hot lightning was rushing through his mind. It was like the flash in a thunderstorm and he was out like a light floating in blackness.

Renamon was just a moment too late as she bust down the door to the room they were holding Rukan in. The feral rage in her eyes was the sort of thing legends were made of. Yamaki stood with the switch thrown and a cocky grin on his face as he spoke, "Give up digital parasite. He's gone. We've completely erased his memories. This little adventure will forever be memories of a forgotten past."

With a furious howl Renamon tore through the last man between her and Yamaki. Making the HYPNOS man reach for his gun and fire off a whole clip of the paintball like chips into her. In the end it didn't matter like before. She stood solid in front of him. Her rage led her to tear into Yamaki brutally disfiguring his torso and nearly completely disemboweling the poor man though she made sure he wasn't dead.

As she crouched down to be eye level with the bleeding and slowly fading man she spoke, "I let you live because I'm better than you. You will keep living remembering this moment of terror and know that if you ever EVER come after me or Rukan again I will make you wish it were this moment again when I'm through. This moment in your life will seem like paradise!"

Having had her fill of violence she tore into the straps breaking Rukan free and cradling him in her arms she leapt out of the window of the HYPNOS building and landed on a nearby rooftop. Tears streamed down her face as she feared what Yamaki had said was true. The only place she could think to go was his home.

Reaching the Hisashi residence wasn't hard. Setting her lover down on his bedroll and taking the D infinity from his wrist was. She stood over him for a few moments before she heard the footsteps of his mother running to the door to Rukan's room. She decided it best to remain a shadow for now and so left quickly through the back door leaping onto the roof where she could hear what was happening below.

"Rukan my god you're home," shouted the mother as it made the child stir in his sleep.

Renamon could hear her crying as she held her son rocking him softly in her arms though the next words broke both of the women's hearts.

"Who are you," Asked Rukan as he pushed away.

Rena couldn't take anymore. She had to leave. Leaping from the rooftop of the Hisashi house she made her way to a quiet alley where she began to cry over her loss. Clutching the D infinity close to her chest she knew now that her role was no longer mate but invisible hand. The Invisible hand that would guide and protect the boy until the day came where she would no longer be the keeper of the memories of a forgotten past.


End file.
